


The One-Shot Collection

by inhalefluffexhalesmut (raidonce)



Category: Dok2 - Fandom, EXO (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), GOT7, Jay Park (Musician), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 65,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidonce/pseuds/inhalefluffexhalesmut
Summary: A collection of one-shots including(but not limited too): Bigbang, EXO, Jay Park, Dok2, and others.





	1. Can't Get Enough (Ravi/OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated.  
> Requests are always open.

 

Character:

You(Briana)

Ravi(Wonsik)

 

“This is going to be the last time,” I tell myself that yet again for the fifth time as I drive down the lonely highway to his house. “He only calls to moisturize his dick with your pussy.” Again I tell myself this for the millionth time; why do I keep going back to him?

I arrived at his dorm, making sure no one followed me, I called him to open the gate. The slight creak sound that it gave told me that it had been a while since he'd used it. After I parked in the garage, I step out of the car, pulling the thick long brown coat closer to me. The elevator doors open and he steps out looking around, then he smiles that adorable smile of his, and comes over and grabs my hand. “Bri, come on let’s get inside, it’s cold out here.” He guides me into the dorm’s elevator. The elevator continues its ascend to the fifth floor, and I still keep my head down, the urge to ask him how his day went, is heavily laden on my tongue but, I fight the all to caring words down my throat and keep my mouth shut.

Soon enough we are greeted with the front door of their dorm, we stepped inside and removed our shoes, then proceeded to his room. I knew all too well what their dorm looked like; it was simple really, five rooms, one and a half restrooms, and a kitchen with a gas stove. The floor was hardwood except for in the bedrooms. At one brief point, I saw him pick up a pair of boxers off the floor, muttering to himself, “Man that’s embarrassing.” Sighing, I thought to myself “Why act all shy now, you haven’t been doing it this whole time.” We both finally made it into his room, “All of the members are out for the night.” He said while rummaging through a drawer to find a condom. I slowly unbuttoned the brown coat, the thought of just running out of there full speed was still heavily on my mind.

I laid the coat on the dresser and laid in the bed on my stomach; I don’t want to look at him, I’ll get greedy if I do. Finally, he finds what he’s looking for and makes his way to the bed. Instead of getting undressed immediately like he always does, he stares at me, licking his lips. “Damn you look sexy as hell.” He tells me then quickly removes his clothes. I turn my head a bit more; I must look at him one last time, why do I feel like crying? I scoot over in the bed, giving him room to get in as well. He starts kissing me, and a million sparks fly. I began to lose my resolve. Tonight, his touches seemed to linger on my skin longer; his kisses leave me in pure ecstasy. What is this feeling? He’s holding me like he never wants to let me go. No its just my imagination. He leaves hickey’s all around my neck and chest, why is he doing something he never does?

As I ran my fingertips across his toned six-pack, a moan escaping my lips, he gripped my thighs tighter. His kisses traveled back to my mouth, growing hungrier by each second. I can feel him getting harder, his dick rubbing against my clit, he's driving me crazy. I never want him to stop. Soon enough he lays me down and puts the condom on. He kisses me, slowly entering me and moaning once he's entirely inside. He bends his head down taking one breast in his mouth. I end up grabbing his head and pulling him closer; the sensation is almost too much to bear. He started moving at a slow yet powerful pace; then he switched to sucking and licking the other breast.

“Go faster” I moan. Wonsik’s not fucking me right now; he’s making love to me. It's…not right.

I love the way he’s kissing me, he’s holding me with such longing.

It’s addicting, so addicting.

Sweat gathers at our brow; legs tangle in a mass of four and our hearts beat as one.

I love him, and I can’t get enough of him.

Every time I think that this will be it, I ’m pulled back into his embrace.

He’s not fucking me into oblivion tonight; he’s …he’s making love to me.

“Briana I’m coming!” he screams, and as he’s coming down from his high, he whispers into my ear three words I thought I would never hear from him; “I love you.”

“It's not true; it's not true, it's not true!” I inwardly scream all this time it has been casual sex, all of this time it was me who loved you. It was supposed to be only me, and even then I was going to get over it myself.

He kisses me once more repeating “ I love you.”

Tears run down my face, and I tell him just above a whisper…”I love you too.”

With this, I came holding onto his shoulders for support.

I can’t deny it any longer.

I love him, and I can’t get enough of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy this One-Shot collection. I post on AFF (Asianfanfics(under raidonce)) as well as Tumblr(inhalefluffexhalesmut) so don't freak out if you see this pen name or raidonce on one of those sites. Sometimes you will see a story that will have a title and pairing followed by AO3 only, it just means that that particular story is only on this site but I will link the other sites when I do that just in case you want to read those stories. Comments are always loved and appreciated and requests are always open. But I thank you for taking the time to read my collection and I do hope you enjoy all of the stories in it.


	2. Don't go. Stay (Suho/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho/reader(OC)

****

 

**Characters:**

Sera(OC)

Suho (Junmyeon)

*Inspiration for this story*

++++

Sera looked at the time, it was almost seven, and she knew he would be there soon. He always came at the same time every week on the same day. She showered and made her way to her closet to find something more fitting for the night. After a few minutes, she gave up and just sat on her bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt. 

 

She played on her phone for the remaining time looking at her Instagram, checking her twitter and the Exo fan page. "He looks well rested in this pic," she said to herself. Just as she was about to continue scrolling down in the feed list, there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her, she proceeded to the door. "Junmyeon," she said smiling, standing on her tip toes she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. After breaking the kiss, she put their foreheads together before speaking again, "How was work today?"

'It was okay.' he said giving her a peck on the lips before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom.

He removed her robe and then bent down to capture her lips. The kiss was soft yet full of passion. He pulled her closer; while she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

 _"He's holding me again."_ she thought as he walked her backward to the bed before they both landed on it.

'I've missed you.' He said barely above a whisper as he removed her shirt.

'I've missed you too.' she said undoing the last few buttons of his shirt. 

The words "I love you" couldn't be exchanged between the two lovers aloud, both knew that it wasn't right what they were doing yet, at the same time they felt so right for each other. 

He bent down taking one breast in his hand before gently sucking on it. Sera moaned, grabbing his head trying to push him closer. He switched to the other breast, while lightly pinching the one he'd just finished ravishing. He slipped two fingers into her awaiting core earning a loud moan. He lifted his head from her breast and went back to kissing her, this time hungrier than the last.

'Junmyeon, I need you.' she said in between moans.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, tasting her juices, an image she enjoyed seeing. He lined himself up with her entrance, looking at her one last time, before entering her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer; he liked going slow and steady with her, making her feel every inch of him going deep as she loved it. Her nails dug into his back, marks would undoubtedly be left, but he didn't care. 

She missed him. His touch, his taste, his weird(unfunny) jokes his everything. But, she knew that once it ended, she had to let him go again.

'Sera I'm coming!' he shouted.

'Me too.' she said moaning into his neck. They both came, screaming each other's names, kissing each other once more as the rode out their orgasms.

* * *

She watched, with her legs folded to her chest as he searched around her room for his clothes.

A tear threatened to escape her eye but, she willed it to stay in, _"Not now, not in front of him."_ she thought to herself. Once he had finally located his shirt and proceeded to button it back on, he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at her sullen face, and he knows what's coming next. "Stay. Just tonight please," she said. He could already see the tears forming in her eyes, and that broke his heart. There was nothing more than he wanted to do than to stay by her side, hold her and tell her that he loved her more than anything in this world but, he couldn't. 

'Sera, I can't, and you know that.'

She couldn't hide it any longer, and a tear escaped as she looked up at him.

'Junmyeon, please just one night, I don't want to alone, just...just hold me for one night.' 

Those innocent eyes that held onto her image so dearly began to tear up, he stroked her hair and smiled at her.

'Sera, you have Jongdae, you must stay as you are with him.'

A stream of tears flooded her face, she grabbed his hand and held on tight trying to get him to hold her one last time.

'Junmyeon don't go, don't go, please don't go.' 

He removed her hand from his and bent down to kiss her one last time. Before heading for the door. He looked back at her one last time before whispering 'You have no idea just how much I love you.' Then he left closing the door behind him. 

She broke down crying soon after, 'I love you too.' she said in between sobs as she held her pillow to her chest crying herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I figured out how to work the text here correctly I thought I would never be able to italicize anything.


	3. Catching a bunny (Namjoon/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon(RM)/Briana(OC)

 

 

 

**Characters:**

Briana(OC)

Rap Monster(Namjoon)

 

_"I'm sorry."_

That was the last text from Namjoon sent to you on that day, and after that, you hadn't heard nor seen him again. It had been two months since you had seen Namjoon and to be honest, the pain was slowly going away. Sure now and then you would turn around and swear that you saw him but, then you see that it's just the same guy who comes into Trader Joes once a week for kettle corn and soda.

'I miss him.' you say to yourself after gathering your coffee cream and milk before proceeding to checkout.

It had been so long since you had seen him that you were starting to forget his touch, you could still slightly remember how he would hold you after he made love to you. They were such good times; you still could remember when he only untied you just for you to call into work.

'I will not cry; he went back for good reasons.' You said to yourself as you crossed the street to go back to your apartment.

_'Hello, this is Rap monster on my second V app.'_

You held your phone tighter. You were only going to watch a little bit to see if Namjoon was doing okay, that was all. No comments, no hearts, just going to see if he is okay.

_'So recently I've been working on some new songs for the album, so look forward to that. Let's read a couple of comments for a bit.'_

_"Oppa what happened to the woman that you use to hang out with."_

He paused before answering, _'Bri...I don't know.'_ He said sadly before moving on to the next question. He knew, he fucking knew where you were. It's not like you had changed your number or moved.

 _"Do you miss her?"_ Another fan asked.

He smiled earnestly at the screen before speaking, _'I want to know that she is alright and I would love to see her again because yes I do miss her very much.'_

 

Okay, time to intervene.

'Namjoon are you eating properly?' You said it, after this, you will leave this video, and you will know that he is alright. But he keeps staring at the screen after your comment and scrolling back to your comment (or so it seems). Just when you think he was going to get mad tell you that you shouldn't have contacted him, he smiles and says the pet name he always called you.

 _'Bri bunny, I'm alright, and yes I'm eating properly...one day soon I will give you the item promised to you, so don't try to run away when I catch you again.'_ He smiled before moving on. With that, you smiled,

_"He's coming back."_


	4. Making Love: With a side of fan fiction (Ravi/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi/OC

 

**Characters:**

You(reader)

Ravi(Wonsik)

***Suggested smut***

 

You were happily munching on a bowl of your favorite cereal while watching some mindless television when you heard a noise behind you in the kitchen.

'Wonsik what are you looking for?' You ask as you get up from the couch going into the kitchen.

 

'Food.' Wonsik said as he opened the pantry door.

'Well, I have some cereal if you want.' You grabbed the box and handed it to him, then returned to the couch to continue eating.

 

After a while you felt a dip beside you, you knew who it was so you didn't bother looking beside you. After a moment of silence and munching, Wonsik finally spoke.

 

'So the other day I was using your laptop and noticed that you were on Tumblr, so I clicked the tab out of sheer curiosity and noticed that you were reading some fanfiction, my fanfiction. I don't understand why you read all the kinky things other people write. I could do all that to you; all you have to do is ask.'

 

By the time he had finished talking you were blushing red, why did you forget to exit that tab that day?

 

 'Well you shouldn't have clicked on it, and sometimes you're not here and, and it's for research for later.'

 

Ravi clicked his tongue before speaking,

'Research you say if you want to know if my dick absorbs the shock or moves back and forth after a mere poke or thump; all you have to do ask and you shall receive.'

With this, he put his bowl down on the footrest and grabbed yours sitting it beside his bowl.

'Here is what is going to happen I'm going to fuck you like there is no tomorrow I'm going to do everything that's written in the smuttiest fic you can find but here is the catch I'll be fucking you while you read it.'

 

On that note, he led you to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

 

 


	5. The Vibrating Rabbit (Namjoon/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon/OC

 

**Characters:**

You(Lana)

Rap Monster(Namjoon)

***Suggested Smut***

You were standing in the kitchen hovering over the stove trying to cook you and Namjoon a decent dinner. But that seemed to be almost in vain...almost.

 

For the past five minutes, Namjoon had been going on about books he has read recently, new songs he's working on, and how he is finally happy to be on vacation. All of this is fine it's just that he kept coming in the kitchen to kiss you on the cheek, slap your ass and whisper in your ear how much he'd like to paint you in his come.

How could you focus on cooking when all that he says he wants to do to you makes you want to turn off the stove and shove him into your pantry door and kiss the hell out of him.

 

'Lana I'm going to change clothes. You said my clothes are in the top drawer, right?' He asked coming in the kitchen one last time.

You only hummed in response nodding your head in agreement while continuing your cooking. 

The stew is almost finished cooking, so you decided to go ahead and get the bowls and spoons out of the cupboard. Just as you lifted your head back up from the dishwasher, you're greeted with your newest toy: a black rabbit vibrator.

'Lana is this what I think it is?' He says with a smirk waving it in front of you. 

'I found this little buddy under my sweats when I went to change, mind telling me what it's for...dear.' he asks lowering his voice an octave on the last word.

 

'You know what it's for damn it, now put it back.' You tell him a blush creeping up your cheeks.

 

'It's big I will give you that but, does it truly satisfy you, Lana?' He asked resting his chin on his hands.

 

'Yes, it does.' you say aloud, but in your mind, you were saying _"it does the job when you aren't around."_

He waved it in the air eyeing it once more, 'So these two things in the front are they supposed to stimulate your clit or something, wouldn't you rather have me fucking you senseless and I reach down in between us and rub my thumb roughly over your clit instead?'

 

'Namjoon put it back now.' You almost shout trying to take it out of his hands; he only held it higher in the air away from you. 

'Damn it Namjoon, give it here.' You say trying to pry the vibrator out of his hands.

 

His thumb accidentally hit the switch, bringing it to life as it twirled and moved in different directions.

 

'So this is what my lovely girlfriend gets off on while I'm away huh?'

 

You had had enough. You turned around and turned off the stove before turning back to Namjoon. 'Kim Namjoon, put that back where it came from or so help me.'

 

He turned off the vibrator leaning closer to you, 'Or so help you what?' He said smirking as you turned beet red.

He looked at the toy again and smiled. He picked you up walking you both to the bedroom. 

'Come on Lana let's see just how many time I can make you come with my dick and this toy.'


	6. You like...Phone s*x (T.O.P/OC)

 

**Characters:**

You(Mira)

T.O.P( Choi Seunghyun)

***Smut***

 

It had been one month, and two weeks since you had last seen your boyfriend and to be honest you were craving him. The feel his soft lips kissing all over your body, his rough, calloused hands touching you in the most desired places; just imagining it had you dripping at the core. 

It’s been too long.

 

You walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower hoping that maybe it would help you cool off. But when you got in there, all you could think about was the last time Seunghyun pinned you to the shower wall and fucked you so damn good that he had to carry you in the bedroom after, and you didn't make it into work the next day because you still couldn't feel your legs.

No, a shower was not a good idea. With a heavy sigh, you dried off and walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. It was time to go and get your trusty vibrator. You were about to go and reach for it when your phone rang. The Caller ID showing the very person responsible for you being like this: Choi Seunghyun.

 

'Hey, baby how are you doing? I'm fine, have you eaten anything?'

 

'Yeah, I had a burger...baby are you ok you sound like you're in pain.'

 

It was his voice; you just couldn’t help yourself, that deep velvet smooth voice of his had you self-fucking while you were on the phone with your boyfriend.

 

'Uh um no I'm fine why do you ask?'

 

'Mira, are you over there touching yourself while thinking of me?'

 

'Why...you like?' You ask with a smirk.

 

He laughs then you hear the faint sound of a zipper unzipping before he says, 'Oh baby, I like.' 

You could hear the smile in his voice, and all you could do was imagine him on top of you with that same smile.

 

'You know, just the sound of your moans has made me so fucking hard. Imagine me fucking you bringing you to the edge and then bringing you back down again.'

 

You moan tightening up on the vibrator. You lick your lips and start speaking. 

'Can you feel my pussy tightening up on you, you've gotten so wet baby, you're soaked down to your nuts.'

 

He moaned the hand on his dick tightening and his pace quickening as well. 'Fuck, you’re so tight and so damn wet.'

 

You grab one of your breasts and start sucking before speaking again. 'Baby if you keep sucking my tits like that I'm going to come. ' 

You hear a strangled "fuck" before he speaks once more.

 

'Oh, shit baby I don't think I'm going to last any longer.'

 

'Me either baby come with me.'

 

'Do you feel me pounding harder into your tight pussy baby? Damn you feel so fucking good, fuck!!' he screams coming.

 

'Seunghyun!!' You scream holding into the bed for leverage. After you both come down from your high, you smile. 'Baby hurry up and come home I miss you.'

 

'I miss you too love.' he says making you blush in return


	7. You and I (GD/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G Dragon/OC

 

**Characters:**

G Dragon (Kwon Ji Yong)

Mia (OC)

 

***Suggested Smut***

 

Why do I love him? I wondered this several times during my day. I can easily say that I loved him but, did he love me that was the question that remained. If we weren't screwing each other's brains out, we were fighting. It was something different almost every day; but, today the reason why we were fighting was frankly that he was cheating.

I held a glass in my hand, yelling at him 'Why Ji Yong, why did you have to hurt me like this, huh? I mean seriously, I have put up with your bullshit for a whole year now, but this, this is fucking low!'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry!! Just how many damn times do you want me to say it Mia?!' his voice hoarse from all the yelling he'd done that day.

'D-do you think that sorry is just going to cut it, you cheated Ji Yong cheated, I have been nothing but faithful to you, but yet you go out and cheat on me!'

'Look, Mia, I have apologized several fucking times already, I had a moment of weakness, it didn't mean anything okay, just put the glass down and let it go, okay.'

"Let it go?! Let it go?! Oh hell no."

With that, the glass that I held in my hand flew across the room heading towards his face, of course, he ducked, letting it continue to fly across the room until it shattered on the wall behind him.

'What the hell Mia!'

'How about you let that go, you know what, fuck this shit, it has been a year, Ji Yong a year, and while I have been trying to make us work you, on the other hand, have not, so fuck it I'm through.'

I started to head towards the bedroom, I walked into his overly sized large walk-in closet and grabbed my suitcase. I started packing all the things I'd brought over to his house, leaving all the things he'd bought for me in their places; he walked into the closet behind me, grabbing my arm, he turned me around to face him. 

'Where do you think you're going?' he said still pissed from earlier.

'Away from you and why do you even care?'

'No, no you can't go.'

'Who the hell are you to tell me where I can and can not go, you cheated on me; by the way, I forgave you once already, this makes the second time, and I'm not doing it again.'

'Oh come on you can't just leave over something so trivial as this.'

'It may be trivial to you but, it sure all hell isn't to me.'

'I promise it won't happen again, so please stay.'

'Really?' I ask, pausing my packing for a moment.

'Yeah, I promise.'

'And you think that I would believe that shit... again.' I said, then resumed my packing. 

I'd finally finished throwing and shoving things into my suitcase, he still bickered and attempted to take things out, but I'd eventually ended up getting everything inside, much to his disappointment. I went over to pet Jolie and Gaho one last time before I sat the key to his house on the countertop, then I walked out of the door and made my descent down the hill of his home and finally outside of his front gate. I forgot to call a cab as I packed but, I figured it would be okay, I would call one later once I got farther enough to where he couldn't attempt to run after me; like he ever would.

When I got pretty much halfway down the street I saw a familiar car coming up the road, Youngbae stopped and rolled down his window, "Mia, where are you going, what happened?"

'He cheated, and I finished with his shit.'

'Well, I don't think he's gotten that just yet.' he said pointing ahead.

I turned around to see Ji Yong running down the sidewalk towards me, _"fuck"_ I thought as I waved goodbye to Youngbae to run down the street. I pulled out my phone, frantically dialing a cab service, an older woman answered, and I quickly told her my destination, well at least where I would be within five minutes.   


'Mia!' he shouted still running behind me.

I continued to run turning the corner and keeping on my way. At some point, I heard him say " Fuck. Forget it." then he turned back around and continued to walk back to his place. I took that as a sign that I could walk normally without killing myself with running. I finally made it to where the cab would be in two minutes. I waited, holding my suitcase in front of me. The roar of a motor is heard in the distance, but I just passed it off as someone about to come home or the taxi approaching. Well the taxi part was right it was arriving on scheduled time, but what I didn't count on was the fact that Ji Yong had gone back home to get his car. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' I said as the taxi pulled up, I jumped in, and told the man, 'Drive, drive, drive!'

There was no way that taxi was going to outrun a Lamborghini but, damn it I was going to try.

'Young lady, there is another car fastly approaching us should I stop?'

'No, no keep going, also at this corner coming up take a right then at the next corner take a  left, then after that another right.'

He gave me a thumbs up and proceeded to follow my directions; this should throw him off enough to where he could get lost in trying to follow me, as well as put us closer to the highway.

Today was not my lucky day.

As we exited the last corner there, he sat his car blocking the exit while he stood outside the door of the passenger side of the vehicle. _Fuck._ The taxi came to a stop, and he just smirked, walking toward the cab and to my side, he opened the door, first grabbing my suitcase and pulling it out of the car to set it behind him then pulled me out after. He gave the man the cab fare and shut the door. 

He looked at me, 'You're not leaving, you have done this twice already, and faithful you haven't been the least bit faithful yourself. I know what you did with Mino while I was away; wait why am I talking in past tense, what you still do with him while I'm away.'

'That doesn't count!' I yell trying to defend myself.

'Don't try and defend yourself, you're just as fucked up as me, and you know it. Besides, do you think that I wouldn't know what you two have been doing, you both practically undress each other with your eyes when you're both in the same room.'

'Whatever,' I say grabbing my stuff and attempting to walk off to no avail. Ji Yong runs in front of me stopping me in my tracks. 

'Move.'

'Stop trying to run away all the time.'

'I'm not running I'm leaving there is a difference.'

'Call it whatever you want but either way you are still running away.'

Before I could argue my point he pulled me in for a kiss, I wanted to pull away and slap him to hell and back, who does he think he is? But, I didn't; I'm stupid, I'm foolish, and I should know better but, at that moment I pulled him closer and kissed him back. 

That man can kiss. 

I wanted to hate him so bad, but, I found myself biting and sucking on his lower lip, getting him aroused more than he needed to be at that moment. He pressed me closer to him, his tongue battled with mine for dominance, but his won all the way. I began to melt into him. Finally, he pulled away so we could catch our breaths. He put our foreheads together; then he smiled at me as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

Then, the unthinkable happens.

One minute I was looking at him in the eyes, the next, I'm thrown over his shoulder, while he pulls my suitcase behind him.

'Put me down, you incubus!' I bark at him while trying to fight my way off of his shoulder.

'Well that's mean, I'm no incubus, just because I'm seductive doesn't mean I'm an incubus.'

He lifted the car door and placed me inside. After he closed the door, he went and put the suitcase in the trunk. 

Afterward, he got in the car smiling, 'I have a surprise for you.' he says with a devilish grin on his face before driving off.

Once we arrived at his house, he went and grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and guided me out of the car. 

I just stood at the front entrance not wanting to step another foot in that house, but, did that work no. Instead, he pulls me farther into his home and in the bedroom where I see Mino playing with a pair of handcuffs.

'What the hell Ji Yong.'

'What don't you like my present, I just figured we needed some excitement in our lives. Plus Mino is willing.'

'I mean...what are we going to do with him? Handcuff him to the bed while we both take turns having sex with him?'

Mino stopped playing with the handcuffs and started walking towards me. 

'No, the person that's going to be handcuffed, will not be GD, nor will it be me, the person to be handcuffed to the bed is you.'

 


	8. Body (Mino/OC(you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino/you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was tough to write this btw. Also, everyone that isn’t you has italicized text. This is also written on AFF so thoughts there are in a different color.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the collection so far :)

 

**Body(Mino/You(OC))**

Characters:

You(OC)

Mino(Song Mino)

 

**One week ago:**

You were sitting in your poetry class twirling your pencil in your hands. The course wasn't necessarily dull; it's just that you were tired and ready to go home. The thought of curling up in your bed with your pillow had you already prepared to count sheep. 

Your professor waltzed in the classroom, a million watt smile on her face; that smile alone meant you (and the entire class) are fucked.

_'Okay class for your assignment; due next week, by the way, you are to write a poem based on lyrics from a song of your choice. It can be in any form that you like. But remember it needs to be based on the lyrics of the song. Please submit the song of your choice by Thursday, and you will also be reading them out loud to your classmates.'_

This assignment could be fun.

 

**Day of poetry reading:**

Almost everyone had gone up and read their works, most of the songs they chose were hip hop. It was nearly time for you to go up, the guy before you was finishing up his piece based on Ravi's song bomb. 

The guy finally finished. You started making your way up to the front of the classroom, clutching the pieces of paper in your hands, your inner critic was gnawing at you.

 'Hello, my name is _____and my poem is a free verse poem based on the song body by Mino.'

 _'Geez, you are so obsessed with him.'_ someone said aloud. If only they knew the truth.

 _'Why doesn't she just date him?'_ Someone else said. I did for three years.

 _'He wouldn't date such a quiet bland chick like her.'_ Someone else said with a laugh. That's what he likes average during the day fierce at night.

 _'Okay class settle down. Let's here Miss _____'s poem.'_ You'd taken a deep breath before you started.

 

A/N: In case you want to jam while you read:

 

 

 

'It's been almost two months now.' 

'Your touch still vaguely present on my skin. Hot breath over my awaiting sex. How I miss your mouth. I no longer feel your heat in the loneliness of night. You said my body was the greatest sin, as my hair flowed down to touch your face as I rode you slowly. The almost growl like moans of my name; where did they go?'  


'You called last night, I still held onto the t.v. Remote. Your voice deep, you'd been drinking that night: as your voice was slurred.  You told me how you wanted to fuck me, tie me up, and tell me I was a bad girl.' 

'As your thoughts became more clouded, so did my desire to have you once more. I just bought a brand new toy. I apologize; you say it's okay. I miss the touch of your body it's vaguely present. Your hot breath that blew over each breast, soft lips gently sucking my clit. Where did your gentle touch go?'  


'You kissed my lips you kissed me from head to toe.  Ha, damn you did a body good. But you're no longer here.  
Your touch still vaguely present on my skin. Hot breath over my awaiting sex.  How I miss your warm tongue. No longer do I feel your wandering touch. You said I was one of the greatest pleasures as you pulled my hair, while you fucked me doggy style. The constant begging for me to let you come. But you're no longer here. We were volatile, with only sex on our brains. You would trace the snake tattoo on my thigh as I soaked you the right amount. Remember how you sat on the futon, back at your studio while I gave you head. I want to have you on it once more.'  
'Baby, you hit the spot every time. Do you miss me at night? Those other women can't do you like I can. But alas we are no longer together.  
I miss your body. Your hot breath, your touch is slipping away from my memory. I miss running my hand through your hair as my legs were high in the air. But, that's almost gone now. Where are you? Two bodies that connected as one, no longer come together to make a story.'

 

You were finally finished reading. Your head eventually rose up from the paper you were holding to find a classroom of wide-open mouths. 

 _'Why did that feel so real?'_ someone asked. 

 _'Holy crap I felt like I was the one in the story.'_ another person went on.

 _'___ has a snake tattoo?'_ Another person questioned. 

_'That poem wasn't about her, stupid.'_

Oh if only they knew.

The professor waved her hand in the air getting the classes attention, _'Okay class that's enough. Thank you Miss___ for your lovely take on Mino's lyrics for "Body." Of all the pieces we've heard today I will have to say that was quite provocative.'_

It's not like you asked for a limit.

She motioned for you to go back to your seat. Then she started up with her subject for this week's lesson.

 


	9. Is it wrong to have a nurse Hoseok kink? (J hope/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J hope/ you (medical AU)

 

**Characters:**

J hope (Jung Hoseok)

You (OC)

***Smut***

 

It had been two months since you'd had sex. Two long, excruciating months that you promised Hoseok that you could hold off on sex for at least two months including masturbation. You both weren't in a committed relationship; well at least partially. He was your roommate and your best friend with benefits. He was always there for you when you needed him the most and yet he also gave you space to be alone when you needed. 

The reason why you were holding off on sex is that he claimed that you were draining him and he needed to recover. It's not like he didn't get a chance to you had to go to work too. It's just that when you get home, you're incredibly stressed and all you want for him to do is dominate you or vice versa.   

  

He just looked so damn good standing in the kitchen with his coffee in one hand, and his phone in the other wearing his blue scrubs, stethoscope hanging around his neck getting ready for his shift at the hospital. Is it wrong to have a nurse Hoseok kink; hell no, it's perfectly natural.  

'I can imagine him coming in to take vitals.' You whisper to yourself.  

You both work at the hospital the only thing is you are a doctor. You saunter over to him, placing your hand on his shoulder before whispering in his ear.  

'Hoseok, can't you take me now, I need you.'   

He puts his coffee down on the counter and places his phone in his pocket before turning to face you.  

'___ we have to go to work soon, we both can't come to work smelling like pure sex now can we?' He says before giving you the most breathtaking kiss that damn near knocked you off of your feet.  

"This man will be the death of me!" You scream in your mind.  

The day had been a long one. You just couldn't deal with the attending physician; Dr. Min Yoongi, flirting with you all day (but you couldn't deny he looked immensely sexy today), and your roommate/best friend giving you the most sinful looks( and texts) when no one was looking.  

When you had finally gotten home, you headed straight for the shower; clothes flew across the living room as you made your way there. You wanted to touch yourself but, knew that even if you did, it wouldn't suffice you needed more. After you'd stepped out the shower, you noticed the light in Hoseok's room.  

"So he's been home this whole time?" You think to yourself, as you slowly make your way to his room.  

You hear a muffled 'come in' just before you could knock on the door. You took a deep breath before slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open; what you're greeted with is the most delightful, mouth-watering, pussy soaking sight. Hoseok was lying on his bed naked slowly stroking himself; his mouth hung open slightly. He opened his eyes slightly and motioned you with a finger to come to him. You immediately went your hand moving his out of the way only so you could take him whole into your mouth. The complete guttural groan that he let out had you dripping before he could even touch you.  

'___, ride me.' He says in between moans. You didn't need to be told twice as you quickly removed your mouth from his dick with a pop before leaning over to grab a condom from the drawer. You tore the little plastic wrapping off and placed the condom into your mouth before engulfing him one last time and successfully putting the condom on him.  

'Damn I love it when you do that.' He says stroking your thighs just before you sink onto him.   

You both moan at the feeling; he's balls deep in you. You start moving slowly, just revving in the feeling of him. Soon the pace becomes too slow for you, so you speed it up. You're leaning forward, your breast bouncing in front of his face; he grabs and sucks both of them at the same time, earning a moan from you.   

'Damn you look so damn sexy with my tits in your mouth.' You say as you purposefully tighten up your pussy just to make him moan.   

'___if you keep doing that I'll come.' 

You lift up slightly only to wrap your hand around his neck slightly adding pressure. You could feel him twitch inside of you.  

'You little fucking tease you think you deserve to come, after all the kinky text you sent today and don't think I didn’t see the way you bit your lip while we were alone in the elevator.' You tighten up, even more, earning more moans to slip out of his mouth.   

You feel him twitching, even more, you know he's about to bust. You quickly lift off of him earning small pleas of 'please let me come,' you ignore him and reach under one of the pillows and grab the cock ring and slip it on him, you also grab the handcuffs from the drawer and handcuff both of his hands to the bed. You sit back and admire your work before sinking back onto him. You ride him like there is no tomorrow, moaning about how fucking good he feels inside of you. You can feel your orgasm approaching; you need something more. As if sensing your needs, he starts to move his hips upward. 

Your mother warned you to stay away from guys that were good dancers, but did you listen no. 

He knew just the right way to have you squirming and coming in a matter of seconds. Hoseok hit your g-spot dead on, leaving you a moaning mess but, it still wasn't enough. You unhooked the handcuffs, and he played with your clit. You screamed his name and bounced with even more vigor than before, but, it still wasn't enough. You lifted off of him and removed the cock ring, and sank back down on his dick.  

You both moaned, and he resumed his previous menstruations.   

'Can I come now baby?' he asked before he slightly bit your neck.   

'Yes, do it, I want to feel it.' You tell him tightening up on him one last time. He pulls you down capturing your lips in one last mind-blowing kiss before-  

'__. __.'   

'What do you want Namjoon?' 

'Get up; it's time for dinner.' 

'I don't want to let me sleep.'  

'No Jin said you need to eat something and... wait you were having another wet Hoseok dream weren't you?'  

'N-no I wasn't.'  

'Oh my gosh yes you were. Wait till Yoongi here's about this.'

'Yoongi, __ had another wet Hoseok dream!' he shouts across the apartment  

'Again?' You hear him say faintly down the hall.  

'Yeah.'  

Just then Jin pops his head in the room door, 'I bet it was about him in scrubs again.' 

You bury your head under the comfort of Hoseok's pillow.  

'Oh my gosh it was.' You hear him laugh.   

The next two troublemakers come down the hall. 

'I bet Yoongi was flirting with her in the dream too.' Jimin says. 

Then Taehyung adds, 'How much you want to bet she tied Hoseok up.' They all "oohed" at the thought.   

The front door of the apartment opened, and Hoseok made his way to his room to find the other six crowding it talking about your dream.   

'Hey Hoseok, your girlfriend had another wet dream about you.'  

He walked over to you and removed the pillow from your face. 'Is it so wrong for __ to have wet dreams about me?' Hoseok reached into a bag he carried in with him, only to pull out a pair of dark blue scrubs. He turned and looked at the other six and smirked.   

'Now unless all of you want to see or hear this dream of hers come true in about ten minutes...' He started undoing his belt, '...then I suggest you all leave for the day.' 

They all smirked and proceeded to get ready to leave the apartment. After all the members had left, Hoseok locked the door and went back into the room; he gently stroked you on your back to grab your attention. 

You turned your head slightly to look at him. He wore the same blue scrubs you'd seen in your dreams multiple times. He bent down and kissed your forehead before he smiled and said,  

'Now tell me how your dream went, and don't leave out any details.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another nurse Hoseok one shot after this just not related to this story.


	10. In this club (The triple tattooed treat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G dragon/Jay Park/Dok2/You

 

***Suggested smut/short***

 

**Characters:**

You (Jade)

G Dragon (Kwon Ji yong)

Dok2 ( Lee Joon  Kyung)

Jay Park ( Park Jae Beom)

*Ravi (Kim Wonsik)* a/n: he's only there for a short time 

 

I'd just gotten off work. The day was long and stressful, but somehow I made it through. 

'I could go for a drink.'  
I say aloud before getting in my car and heading home to get changed.  
Now I could have quickly gone to any restaurant that served alcohol or even a bar for that matter but, I wanted to dance, and see wasted people trying to dance with each other. 

I was finally ready. I was wearing a short black dress and black stilettos and topping it off sexy smoky eyeshadow, my favorite lipstick, and a pair of medium hoops. In total, I looked fuckable.

When I'd finally made it to the club, it was already jumping. It was ladies night, so I got in for free. I walked to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. 

'Hey, Ravi can I have a rum and coke please?'

'Sure thing.' 

While I waited for my drink, a guy two seats down from me stared at me. He had a sly smirk on his face; one that would have any woman wet within seconds.

'Okay here's your rum and coke that will be five bucks.'   
I reach into my purse to pull out my money when the guy that was staring at me comes over and hands the bartender money instead.

'Think of it as me buying you a drink.'  
I smiled and took a sip before eying him up and down. He was more fucking attractive up close. He had on a red dress shirt with ripped light blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. 

'Thanks.' I say before turning my attention to the hype crowd. 

'The names Jay by the way.'

'You can call me Jade.' 

'Jade huh, that's sexy.'   
  


I take another sip of my drink not trusting my voice at this moment.   
  


'So you want to dance?' He asked getting up from the stool and offering me his hand.   
It's not like I had anything better to do so I downed the rest of my drink and took his offer to dance.   
  


He's a fantastic dancer. So good in fact that I wanted to fuck him right there on the dance floor. But I wouldn't, no I couldn't I have dignity.   
  


The music was right. I could feel myself letting go. I turned around, grinding my ass on his dick. He leaned in close to my ear and moaned. Never have I wanted to ride a man so damn bad in my entire life. 

Just as I wrap my arms around his neck, two other figure appear as if out of thin air. One in a sexy red outfit and the other one in a blue jean outfit. 

'Care to share?'The one in the red asked.  
  


'No, not at all.' Jay said unwrapping my arms from his neck.  
  


'My name is Ji yong, and this is-'

'You can call me Dok2.' The one in the blue jean outfit said cutting off Ji yong.

'My name is Jade.' I tell them my high still in the atmosphere.  
  


Soon the introductions are over, and we are all dancing together.  
Somewhere along the way, a hand grazes over the bare flesh of my leg. I moan at the contact. Thinking it was Jay, I continue my dancing. Then another hand grabs and squeezes my ass. Again I brush it off. Not soon after that, a mouth attaches to my neck. I look at all three of the men before me, they all have that "I want to fuck you so damn good" look on their faces. Who am I kidding, I haven't had it in so damn long, and if I were very honest with myself right now, I want to have them all at once.

I give them all a look before I grab the one named Dok2 by the hand and tilt my head in the direction to the back of the club.

'I'm cool with the bartender, he owns this place, and I happen to have a key to an empty VVIP suite if you two are willing to join.'  
I quickly pull him along with the other two following closely behind. 

Tonight will be one hell of a night.


	11. Blue Scrubs(J hope/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J hope/ You (medical AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of au-ish...just pretend that hoseok and hobi (j hope) are two different people.

***Suggested smut/Short***

 

**Characters:**

You (oc)

Hoseok (j hope)

You and Hoseok were sitting in the breakroom at work. He mindlessly rolled a pea around in his bowl blankly staring at the small green round object in a blue abyss; while you were engaged in the latest rap mon/ jimin fiction. Sadly your focus was broken when he angrily threw his plastic fork down and stared in your direction. 

'What?' you ask looking up from your phone.

'I've been trying to call you for the past two minutes.' Hoseok says with a huff.

'Well, Hoseok you've got my attention now.'

'Are you reading BTS fics again? I swear you are so into them.'

'Oh don't be jealous, you're mad cause I'm not crushing on you.'

'Damn straight; I look ten times hotter than your boyfriend, Hobi.' he says the last part in a mocking tone.

'Oh please, you wish you could look as hot as him.'

'I do look hotter than him, even in these bland blue scrubs I look hella sexy, and I could make you-'

His comment was cut off quickly by your charge nurse coming in the breakroom. 

'Good evening ___ and Hoseok.'  
You both bid her, hello and before you know it she's back out of the breakroom.

'As I was saying, I could even make you cum so much harder than he could.'

'Whatever.'

'You don't believe me?'

'No, I don't.'

'I can prove it.' he says a smirk plastered on his face.

'I don't want you to, plus I got a fucking out of this world dick down before work by him thank you very much.' you say before picking up your retro work phone and heading out of the door.


	12. You should be with me, not him. (Rap Monster (RM)/ Jackson/ You)

 

**Characters:**

Rap Monster[RM] (Namjoon)

You(OC)

Jackson(Jackson Wang)

 

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and both you and Namjoon were sitting on the couch in the dorm watching a funny movie. You had your head lying in the palm of your hand while Namjoon had his head in your lap. You gently stroke his face, letting the barley noticeable peach fuzz like facial hair tickle your hand. It had been a long time since the two of you had been able to spend quality time with each other. 

’___, do you want something to drink?’

‘Yeah baby, can you get me some orange juice?’

He only nodded his head in confirmation before he went to the kitchen. 

Jackson had awoken from his sleep, yawning as he roamed around for what seemed like three minutes before he realized he was not in his dorm and made his way into the right direction to the kitchen. You laughed slightly before turning your attention back to the movie. Not long after Namjoon had come back with the drinks, handing one to you, he sat down beside you and wrapped his arm around you to bring you closer. He kissed your forehead whispering an 'I love you.' You smiled and kissed his cheek and said the same. A comfortable silence hovered over the two of you as the two of you started to get back into the movie. 

* * *

Jackson had just finished a bowl of cereal when he walked into the scene in the front room. Why did Namjoon have to be the one, he loves her, they were meant to be but, why did she choose Namjoon over him? He walked in front of the television and successfully placed himself in between the two. Mumbling ‘scoot over losers.’

'What the hell Jackson, we were having a moment!’ you screeched as a bit of juice spilled on your leg.

'You act like this dorm has a sectional, and I needed somewhere to sit.’ he said reaching in between Namjoon’s feet to grab the bag of kettle corn off of the floor. 

'You could have asked one of us to scoot over or sat on the floor you know.’ Namjoon commented as he tried to pry his arm from behind Jackson’s back.

'The floor is hard, and no one wants to see the two of you cuddle.’

'Then go home!!’ the two of you shout frustrated with the situation.

Before he could comment on how ridiculous the two of you were being (Namjoon was the one who invited him to sleep over anyway), Namjoon’s phone rang.

'Hello. Yeah ok, I’ll be there.’ he pressed end before he turned to face you (and Jackson). ’ So the CEO wants to see all of us, all of the member I mean so I got to head out, but I’ll be back in like an hour will you be okay ___?’

'Yeah Joon I’ll be fine, I’m just going to teach this guy some manners.’ you said pointing a Jackson.

’ Hey, I’m older than you.’

'By like a fucking day.’ you say grabbing him by the ear.

Namjoon laughed and told you to teach him well before he went out the door leaving the two of you behind.

'Jack, what is going on with you lately; you seem I don’t know weird.’ you say with concern. 

You and he were really good friends you could share whatever you wanted with him, and he would be supportive of that as long as it didn’t harm you or others around you.

’___, you know what’s wrong.’

'How would I know?’

'Fine then act like you don’t know then’ he pouted.

'Jack, I…wait it can’t be what I think it is.’

’ What are you thinking?’

’ Are you upset that I’m with Namjoon?’

'Bingo cupcake.’ he said clapping his hands.

’ Oh come on Jackson you know how I feel about him.’

'And you know how I feel about you. Seriously why did it have to be Namjoon I loved you…I still love you we were meant to be, but why did you have to go to him.’ he whined.

'Jackson, you are like a brother to me.’

’ Really, brother? You never said anything about me being a brother to you all those times I’ve held you, kissed you, made love to you.’

You start getting up, ’Jackson don’t start this.’

'Why not, oh you’re afraid he’ll find out.’

’ Yes, so please stop. What we had what we had we can’t ever let happen again.’

'What we had was beautiful, I wanted to marry you damn it!’ he shouted.

'Get out Jackson.’ you point towards the door.

He moves closer to you; you start backing up until you can’t back up any longer because you’re on a wall.

He bends down, his breath tickling your ear before you hear a slight laugh.

’I should give you up, I really should but I can’t.’

’Yes, you can.’

’No, no I can’t you don’t realize how much you mean to me.’

You try to push him off of you but, his hold tightens on you.

'Jackson let go we can’t be like this, we can’t be together anymore.’

’___, prove it.’

’Jackson, I’m with Namjoon what more proof…’

His lips capture yours in a sweet kiss. You were shocked, just as you were about to tell him to quit playing around, his tongue slid into your mouth moving around in a way you hadn’t felt in a while. You were complete puddy in his arms, and he knew it. Your eyes fluttered closed, and you started to kiss back. Within ten seconds your self-conscience screamed at you to stop, and you managed to untangle yourself from his arms.

'Jackson we can’t be together anymore.’

'No, you think we can’t.’

'I’m already with Namjoon, let it go, let me go.’

'No, I won’t let you go, ever.’

'I’m doing well with him, I’m happy.’

'You may be happy with him, but with me we were happy and you shined; no we shined together.’

'I’m satisfied.’

He chuckles, 'Really, so you’re saying that you get enough of him; but when we were together, we could never get enough of each other.’

'Jackson, don’t.’

'Don’t what, admit it I still make your heart melt, your knees weak, and well you know what else.’ he said the last part with a smirk.

'You have to let me go.’

'No.’

’You must.’

’Jackson go. Stop bringing up the past.’

'I’m not going, and it could easily still be our future.’

'Geez, do you realize what you are saying, you want me to cheat on one of your friends to be with you.’

'How is it cheating if you leave him, and to be quite frank we were together before, and you left me.’

'We weren’t together; we were friends with benefits.’

'Really, and what relationship do you and Namjoon have?’

'You saw it earlier he’s my boyfriend, you know what I don’t have time for this; go leave please.’

’No, because the way I see it you’re just running away. I see you both passing “I love you” to each other like you’re both floating on clouds and shit. But, as soon as it gets rough as soon as it's not candy land for the two of you; when you want him to be there but he can’t because he’s away working. You’ll run away to someone else leaving him a broken man who can’t figure out what happened and what he did wrong. Then to make things worse, you’ll tell him we were friends with benefits.’

'That’s not going to happen.’

'Then why do I feel like my heart has been torn to pieces?’

'We were just…’

'No, we were more than that, and you know it, maybe if you would stop running away, you could see that.’

The sound of keys jingled in the distance before the front door opens. Namjoon had stepped into the dorm with a sack of snacks and drinks for all of you to enjoy. 

Jackson looked at you before he smiled and whispered next to your ear.

'I should seriously let you go, but I know personally that you haven’t let me go, so, therefore, I’m not giving up on you.’ he lifted his head back up as soon as Namjoon entered the front room and looked at the two of you with a questioning look.

'Do either of you want to tell me what’s going on?’

You push Jackson out of the way to plop back down on the couch.

'Don’t worry about it. It's nothing. Jackson keeps bringing up some stupid sticky rice cake joke.’

'Jackson, please tell me you’re not getting into dad jokes like Jin.’ Namjoon said as he sat down beside you.

'It was a great joke it involved a lady who was with someone but in denial about it and left him for one of his friends without any reason behind it.’

’ That sounds more like a sad story and not a joke.’

'No here’s the funny part, one night while the guy she’s currently was away on a trip…’

'What does the guy do, her boyfriend I mean.’ Namjoon asked intrigued.

'Oh I didn’t tell you, the guy she was with and the guy she is with now are both rappers in kpop groups; but in different groups.’

You felt like you could crawl into a ball and die, you needed to stop him before he got any further in the story.

'H-hey that’s enough you don’t need to tell him the rest of the story.’

'But baby it’s getting good.’ Namojoon said with a small pout.

'Yeah baby, Namjoon likes this story we shouldn’t deprive him of it.’

'Please continue Jackson.’

'Now where was I; oh yeah both guys were rappers in different kpop groups. So one day while the guy she was currently with was away on tour, I guess she’d been looking at the other guy’s picture to get off the lady accidentally dialed him, the guy she was thinking about. So he could hear her moaning his name constantly. He thought at first meh maybe he heard wrong, it won’t happen again. But then the next night it happened again, he could hear the vibrations of her vibrator, and her moans, her begging to be filled up and most importantly her screaming his name. She imagined him fucking her doggy style. So the guy wanted to know if he responded to her moans would it encourage her to keep going; please keep in mind he was getting off on the fact that she was fucking herself thinking about him.’

'Well, why was she with the guy she’s with now if she likes the other guy?’

'I’ve wondered that since I heard the joke. Now let me continue, so he talked into the receiver the guy's voice low and filled with lust, “That’s it, baby, throw that ass back for me.” she moaned even louder and called his name even more. He heard a loud smack at one point; she had reached back to slap her ass, so he told her, “You’ve been a naughty girl, I don’t think I should let you come.” She begged him to let her come. ’

'Jackson stop.’ you say trying to get him not to continue the story.

'No ___, Joon here is intrigued, anyway, he told her to play with her clit while he fucked her, her moans got even louder. He told her how fucking tight she felt around him and how she was doing a good job. Soon she muttered “I-I’m about to come.” and do you know what he said to her?’

'Go ahead baby and come?’

'Bingo! They both came at the same time. She apparently had finished up riding out her orgasm. He was about to hang up the phone when she spoke, “I miss you.” she said before she hung up the phone.’

’ Hey, Jackson I’ll be right back I need to go to the restroom, tell me their names when I get back.’ Namjoon said making his way to the bathroom.

'What the hell is wrong with you why would you tell him that?’

'What I didn’t tell him it was you and I.’ he said picking up his phone and typing a message.

He grabbed your hand and lifted you off the couch; he once again embraced you in his arms not waiting another moment for you to complain once again he bent his head down and kissed you once more. His tongue entered your mouth doing things to you that had you on cloud nine. He pulled you closer to him and kissed you with even more passion. When he pulled away so that you both could breathe, he noticed the same look you had whenever he kissed you: you were looking around slightly disheveled, and then a small pout would form before you would look up and ask, 

'Why’d you stop?’

He smirked and threw you over his shoulder before he walked out of the dorm.

'Okay, Jackson tell me… Jackson, ___?’

Just before Namjoon could walk into the kitchen to see if the two of you were there, he received a text message from Jackson.

“I’m taking my girlfriend back now.”


	13. What? (V/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V/You 
> 
> Short

***Suggested Smut***

 

 

You were sitting on the couch watching dramas from your phone. Unfortunately, your laptop was down so you couldn't enjoy yourself to the fullest like you wanted to. You had just gotten to a good point in the drama (it was leading up to the most excellent kiss scene) when your phone dinged, and you saw your boyfriends face pop up on the screen.

'Hey__!' he said smiling.

'Kim Taehyung, you have just ruined the most wonderful kiss scene possibly.' 

'Oh, whatever, it's not like you can't watch it after I'm finished talking.'

'That's not the point.' you said with a huff.

'Well, I'm sorry for ruining you so-called "kissmosphere" but, I have other news.'

'What is it?'

'We're coming to America!'

'You've been here before so what makes this any different?'

'Well. first off, I'll get to see your pretty face.'

'Aw Tae, it's not that pretty.'

'Yes, it is you have the prettiest face, and it's even prettier when you don't have make-up on.'

'Stop it; you're going to make me turn a vibrant red.'

He smiled before he continued.'Second, we will be performing at the Billboard awards.'

'Oh Tae that's awesome, when are you coming?'

'Well we will arrive Saturday you know for the practice performance and such, and then after all that is over I'm going to come and cuddle you,'

' Sounds like a plan but, I have one request.'

'What's that baby?'

'Please, I beg of you keep that one muscle that is used to help you sing in your mouth.'

He looked confused for a moment trying to ponder what you were talking about, but then it dawned on him; he knew what you were thinking. He gave you the biggest smirk. 

'Hmm, what are you talking about my dear?'

'Damn it Taehyung don't play coy with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

'Muscle in my mouth that is used to help me sing...oh you mean this.' he said before he licked his lips and bit his bottom lip in a way that had you gasping. "Is this the muscle that you were referring to?' he asked with a smile.

'D-damn it Tae, you know that's what I'm talking about.

'But ___, it needs its exercise.'

'You sing what more exercise does it need? Plus it's getting extra hard having to hear all the damn fantasies my other classmates have about it and the things it can do.'

'Well, you know exactly what it can do.'

'S-shut up.' 

' I'll try sweety how about that?'

'Fine.'

'You know when I get to see you again it will get the perfect exercise it needs.'

'Tae!'

'What, I'm only insisting that I'm going to kiss you...'

'Well, ok.'

'...and eat you out until you're begging me to stop due to oversensitivity.' he said smiling.

'Taehyung!' You were probably blushing profusely at the moment, and he loved every minute of it.

'But you know ___; there is one _muscle_ that hasn't had the exercise it needs. Besides left and right can only do so much for it you know.'

'Oh my gosh, Kim Taehyung!!' you were fanning yourself trying to calm down. While he sat there laughing before he smiled and said, 

'What?'


	14. Is this a habbit? (Lia(OC)/Suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga/OC

**Characters:**

Lia(OC)

Suga(min Yoongi)

 

***Drabble/no smut (nor is it suggested )***

 

It was late at night, as Yoongi walked down the empty sidewalk coming back to the dorm from the small store that wasn't far from their dorm. 'This is so fucking stupid why couldn't Jin go get his damn ice cream himself?' he mumbled pulling the mask on his face once he saw a group of girls walking his way. 

He was about to successfully pass the group of girls when to his luck someone recognized him.

"Damn it." 

It was only a three-minute walk from here to the dorm, but if he ran, not that he wanted to; then three minutes would turn into two and a half. 

Fuck. It was now or never.

He started walking faster. He had hoped he wouldn't have to run.

'Hey! That's Suga oppa!' one of the girls shouted.

'Fuck! I can't get a break at all; damn you Jin.'

'Suga oppa!' The same girl called him.

He started to run hoping he could lose them before he made it to their dorm. 

They were chasing after him!

'This is absurd!' he said between pants.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

'Man, today was a long day. I can't wait to go home and eat dinner.' Lia said to herself as she walked back home just after coming from the convenience store down the street from her job. She had twelve patients all to herself today, and only two of them could do for themselves without assistance; the only thing she looked forward to tonight was her warm bed. 

She remembered the cute guy that had walked passed her to get ice cream. He smelled good, almost like mint. She wanted to stare at him longer than what she had been but, just as quickly as he came in the store and graced her with his presence, he was as quick to leave.

'Oh well, he was fun to look at while he was there.' she said with a pout. Just when she'd turned the corner, she saw the black haired young man again, running with a group of girls following behind calling him suga.

'Why are they calling him suga; wait this isn't important right now I need to help him.' She said sprinting to catch up with him.

* * *

Just when he thought he couldn't go on anymore, a hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled him off somewhere.

He was confused, shocked, and downright freaked out. What did this person want? He started swinging his arms trying to fight whoever it was that had just grabbed him and took him into this alley. If Jin's ice cream got squished so be, it his life was more important.

Just as he was about to cry for help, the person, more of the woman, covered his mouth and gestured him to be quiet. 

He didn't know what she was going to try to do. He screamed, well as best as he could with a hand over his mouth, he was hoping someone, even those girls that were chasing him would help him get away from her. 

'Shhhh! I'm not trying to hurt you.' she said attempting to quieten the frightened man.

He noticed that the girls that were chasing him ran past looking lost just as he was, about who pulled him away and where he went.

She removed her hand from his mouth before speaking, 'I'm sorry about the whole covering your mouth thing, I just- I don't know why they were chasing you but, I thought they were going to run you to the death! Are you okay? Here, have some water.' she said in a southern accent; handing him a bottle of water.

He took it and looked at it. The bottle didn't look tampered with, but still, you could never be too sure.

'Oh don't worry it's not poisoned or anything I just came from the store I'm on my way home; see.' she held open a white plastic bag filled with ramen and two other bottles of water.

'WHAT THE HELL'S...fuck it, thanks. I'll be going now.' Yoongi said before heading back to the dorm.

'The names Lia by the way.'

'What?'

'Lia. My name is Lia.'

'Oh well, Yoongi, Min yoongi.'

'That's a lovely name; I hope I get to see you again someday Yoongi. Bye.' With that, she walked away leaving him standing by himself confused.

Once he made it back to the dorm, the ice cream had slightly melted, so he decided to stick it in the freezer before making his way to the restroom to shower.

To his luck, the person that requested the ice cream was in the restroom. He wanted to kick him in the back of his knee, but then the bathroom would smell like straight piss, and he didn't want to be the one on clean-up duty for it. So he decided just to strip and get in the shower. 

'Yoon. What took so long? Where's my ice cream?'

'A group of girls noticed me, and it's in the freezer.'

'Did they find the dorm?'

'Nope, I got rescued by someone named Lia; I don't think she was from around here her accent sounded different. Then again she was speaking in English so it could be that I've become used to hearing Joon talk in English that everyone else speaking the language sounds weird.'

Yoongi could hear the water running in the sink. 'Well, how did she sound?'

'Like she had a weird drawl; it's like if Jimin and Jungkook got together and started talking in Busan accent

'You and V both sound weird when you both get together too. You both have Daegu accents.'

'That's beside the point. What I'm just saying is that the young lady; Lia that's her name, has a country or southern drawl like some character off of the vampire show "True Blood."'

'So, that's how you would describe her accent?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay.'

"Now leave, I want to shower in peace."

'You only want to fuck yourself in the shower.'

'Just get the hell out.'

'I'm older.'

'I almost got attacked by fangirls getting YOUR ice cream.'

'Touche`.'

With that Jin left, closing the door behind him; leaving Yoongi, his hands, and imagination in the shower alone.

The next day was just like any other day when they didn't have a schedule that day.

Sleep, sleep, and more sleep.

Yoongi weirdly was the first one to awake from his slumber. "Why am I up?" he thought to himself. He reached for his phone checking the time; 12:30 in the afternoon.

He decided if anything now was a good time go and see what was in the fridge. 

Cereal and milk would have to do.

He poured himself up a bowl and started eating. He figured that once he was finished eating, he would go and lay back down in bed and check Facebook before going back to sleep again. 

It was a fool-proof plan.

Jin had woken up just as Yoongi finished his cereal. 

'Good morning.' he said as he walked like the undead; making his way over to the coffee maker. 

'Morning.' Yoongi said after rinsing his bowl and spoon out and placing them in the dish rack.

Yoongi trudged his way back to his shared room. He still had high hopes he could fall asleep without interruption. He eased back into his bed; scrolling through the endless amount of Facebook posts. A meme here, some spiritual stuff there, then a shit load of drama. Yeah, that was good ole trusty Facebook. He shook his head and turned over falling back asleep instantly.

* * *

'So, you rescued a guy that you saw in the store buying ice cream, from a group of girls?' Mina, Lia's friend, asked. 

'Yeah, they were chasing after him calling him _sugar_ or something like that.'

'Still, he could be a player and deserved what was coming; you shouldn't have gotten in the way.'

'Whatever. Besides, the guy didn't look at all like a player. Bad boy mixed with cute innocent boy maybe, but a player, I don't see it.'

'Is that how they are attracting girls these days? Being all tsundere one minute then going all fluff the next. Please, I don't believe that crap for a minute. Did you even get the guy's name?'

'Yeah, it was...y...Yoongi, Min Yoongi I believe. I still don't know why those girls were calling him sugar, though; his name is Yoongi, not sugar.'

Mina gasped, she jumped up out of her chair and grabbed Lia's shoulders.

'You met Yoongi?!'

'Yeah, that's just what I just said.'

'You met Min Yoongi?!'

'Ugh, yeah I just said this already like twice. Why are you so animated over this?'

'Duh, because you met Yoongi the Min Yoongi! How are you not as pumped up about this as I am?!'

'Ok...so why exactly do I need to be pumped over this?'

'Because it's yoongi!!'

'You are speaking in incomplete sentences now, also why were they calling the guy sugar?'

'They weren't calling him sugar; they were calling him suga. You know like that one song by Baby Bash.'

' _Suga suga how'd you get so fly?_ That song?'

'Yes, that one.'

'But, his name is Yoongi.'

'His stage name is Suga.'

'Oh but still, there is no use in getting excited about it I met the man once it's not like we will see each other again.'

* * *

 

'Everybody, hurry up, or we'll be late!' Namjoon yelled as he ran out the door.

The apartment was a mess; clothes scattered everywhere, Jin was upset but could do nothing since they all needed to hurry up so they could make it to rehearsals.

One by one they piled into the van, to head to their destination.

'Oh I forgot to say this earlier-' their manager spoke. '-but one of our make-up artists got sick so she couldn't come today, so we have a substitute in her place, she recommended her as well.' 

'Okay.' they all say in unison.

They finally reached the venue and began rehearsal before the concert that night.

It was finally time for them to get ready the manager told them that the make-up artists were all ready for them. So they made their way back down to their dressing room. 

'Hello.' the artists all said, one went and grabbed the young lady that they hadn't seen before.

'Ah, guys, I want you to meet the young lady Eun Ha recommended; her name is Lia, Lia Milan.'

'Hello.' the guys all said with a slight bow, well except for Yoongi who stood in his place a bit shocked.

'Hello.' she said returning the bow.

The artist that had introduced Lia instructed the members to all take a seat so that they could start on their make-up. To his luck, Yoongi sat in Lia's chair. 

'So, you're a make-up artist.' Yoongi said as she started gathering her tools.

'Well yes, among other things.'

'Do those other things involve damn near cutting off the air supply of young men?'

'I apologized for that already.'

'Yes but I'm still in shock.'

'So what you want to hit me across my head with a basketball.'

'No, I prefer to shoot those through hoops.'

'So you play basketball?'

'Yeah, do you know how to play?'

'Yeah.'

'Really?!'

'No, not at all.'

'What the hell?' he said rolling his eyes. 

She laughed and continued her work, finishing up just in time for them to head to the stage.

'Good luck Yoongi.' she whispered, catching his attention immediately.

He smiled, patting her on the shoulder, 'Thanks, I'll see you after the show, maybe you can tell me what other things you're into that don't involve cutting off young men's air supply and rescuing them from fans.' 

He ran off not a moment later laughing leaving a shocked Lia behind.

* * *

 


	15. The Show (Jin/Jungkook/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Suggested smut plus a bit of jinkook* medical AU

 

 

'Doctor Jin, the breast lift surgery was a success.' You chimed behind him.

'Of course, it was, I'm the one who did it.' He said as he pressed the button for the elevator; waiting for its descent.

'Tell me my next appointments for today ___.'

'Well, in about an hour, you have that meeting with Sun Ah.'

'Is there any way around that?'

'You're not thinking of running away again are you?'

'Well, not necessarily running.'

Jin, this is a critical marriage meeting, it could give you the push you need as well as make you known worldwide.’

'But ___, I don’t wanna go. Sun Ah is so boring all she wants to talk about is business.’ He pouted.’

'Jin, whining doesn’t make you look attractive.’

’___, can you pretend to be my girlfriend.’

You scoff at the thought. The look you give Jin next makes him back away slowly.

'You do remember the last time you pretended to have a girlfriend in front of her. The poor girl was a victim of her pestering and abuse that she decided to flee the country.’

He shook his head at the thought; no one deserved that kind of torture.

'We still need to think of something.’ He said as the door to the elevator opened only to reveal the only possible hope out of this arranged marriage. Jungkook.

'He’s perfect!’ Jin exclaimed.

You looked at the man that was your friend and boss. Sometimes the man could act like a child, and this was one of those times.

'Kim Seokjin, don’t be ridiculous.’

'Oh come on ___ it could be a total full proof plan.’

'Jin don’t even think about it. It won’t work.’

'Of course, it will meet us back in my office in fifteen minutes, Jungkook I need your help.’

With that, the doors to the elevator closed and you were left there with a look of disbelief. Jin seriously didn’t think this would work right?

* * *

'Okay, why do you want me to do this?’ Jungkook said playing with a pen on Jin’s desk.

'Because it’s an arranged marriage with someone whom one I don’t love, and two can’t stand. I mean I’ve tried everything but Sun Ah's like a deeply rooted tree all she wants to talk about is how this marriage will help us, and I will be known worldwide and blah, blah, blah.’

'Have you oh I don’t know tried to tell her “I’m not that into you”?’

'On several fucking occasions. I even tried to pretend I had a girlfriend in front of her just to see if she would leave me alone and that plan failed. She tortured the poor girl, and she left the country; I tell you she’s like a giant leech and a crow put together.’

'She can’t be that bad Jin.’

'She may be pretty, but she’s ugly inside.’

'Ok so why didn’t you ask ___ to be your pretend girlfriend it would be more believable since you two work together and you like her.’

'Tried that and she denied, harshly might I add. Also, yes I do like ___; as a friend and an employee.’

'Yeah right, so what do you want me to do?’

* * *

After Fifteen minutes you knocked on the door and entered Jin’s office. The two of them were sitting on his couch “rehearsing” what they were going to do and say in front of her. They were pulling out all the stops today. You had to see this.

It was finally time for them to meet her. 

'Hello, Seokjin.’

'Hello, Sun Ah.’

The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before she spoke again.

'It seems like you’ve brought a friend today, mind introducing him to me.’

'This is Jungkook; he’s my boyfriend.’

'You’ve got to be kidding me. Is there a hidden camera somewhere?’

'No.’ you thought just your phone recording for laughing material later.

'There is no hidden camera, nor is this a joke he’s my boyfriend.’

'Really.’

'That doesn’t mean a thing you’re still going to marry me, our businesses will become top notch and he…’ she pointed a long polished finger at Jungkook, ’…well, he'll be old news, so enjoy your fun Jin, but we will be getting married whether you like it or not.’

A low chuckle is heard nearby, they both looked over at Jungkook, he had a slight smirk on his face before he looked up at her.

'You know I normally wouldn’t say this to someone but, you’re acting like a bitch.’

'Excuse me! Who the hell are you to call me a bitch?!’ She screeched.

'Well first off I didn’t call you a bitch, I said you’re acting like one. Second, why would you force someone to marry you if that person obviously doesn’t want to have anything to do with you?’

She stood there, mouth agape and at a loss for words. When she did speak again, it was very soft.

'Because it could help our companies.’

'No, it's because you're selfish.’

'Oh, and you act like you have something better to offer him. Jin if you want to fuck someone anal then fine, you can do that with me.’

You damn near spit out your drink, this was becoming some Jerry Springer type shit real quick.

'It’s not just about how one enjoys sex its the fact that you are taking someone else’s man away.’

'How is he yours? He’s mine; you know what if he’s your boyfriend then kiss him; and not some small peck on the…’

Just then Jungkook grabbed the back of Jin’s neck and kissed him. Jin had his mouth open in shock, and that gave Jungkook time to slip his tongue in. Slowly Jin closed his eyes and started kissing back.

You were slowly gulping your drink down; this was beyond hot; you’d had fantasies about the two but never would you have thought you’d get to see them kiss. This was fucking gold!!

Eventually, Sun Ah had gotten the message after Jungkook grabbed Jin’s ass and gave it a small squeeze. 

She left with a huff and mumbled 'Fine you win.’

The two broke apart afterward leaving you in shock; Jin looked at Jungkook before he smiled and said,

'I think we broke ___ she’s not moving.’

Jungkook looked your way then looked back at Jin.

'Naw, she should be alright.’

'Also Jungkook for like ten seconds you had me questioning myself.’

'Aw, that’s so nice now do you think you can get ___ before she tips over.’

'We should both go get her, the poor woman suffered a great shock, let’s buy her a steak.’

'We should go with red lobster instead.’

'But a steak is better.’

'You owe us both a meal, me for having to act like your boyfriend and her for the severe shock of that kiss.’

'You know she enjoyed it.’

'Of course, have you seen her fan fiction?’

They were both walking towards you now as they continued their conversation.

'Yeah, Jungkook I didn’t know you were so manly.’

'Shut up.’ Jungkook laughed. 

'So shall I do the honors?’ Jin said motioning his hands towards you.

'Yes please.’

* * *

You looked at your computer screen. You were at a complete standstill. 'How should I have him carry the oc out?’ you said tapping your finger on your chin.

'You should have me carry her out bridal style.’ you heard Jin say by your ear.

'Oh shit!’ you nearly yelled ’ H-how long have you been there?’

'For about five minutes.’

'Why didn’t you make yourself known?’ you said scrambling to hide your unfinished fiction.

'Because what fun would that be?’ He said smiling.

'Wait you read all what I just wrote?’

He smiled cutely and nodded his head. You screamed alerting the rest of the dorm. Namjoon ran towards the room in nothing but boxers and a baseball bat.

'Jin what’s wrong? I heard you screaming.’

'Fuck man, put on some pants, that wasn’t me screaming it was ___.’

'Damn it Jin, haven’t I told you to stop sneaking your girlfriend over at night.’

'Yes, and you wouldn’t have known if she didn’t scream so loudly.’

'You shouldn’t have been reading my fan fiction.’ you mumbled.

'Impossible, we would have known by morning.’ Namjoon continued, trying to state his point.

'Oh come on, it’s no fun waking up alone.’ he said with a pout.

'You are in a dorm filled with six other guys, you never wake up alone.’

'That’s not what I mean.’

Namjoon sighed, 'Whatever, I’m going back to bed.’ he said walking off to his room.

'Look I don’t care what you two do, I just don’t want to hear any of it while I’m sleeping.’ a half-asleep Yoongi said.

'We’ll try to be quiet.’ Jin said putting your laptop on the desk. ’___ let’s cuddle, I’m tired.’

'There is no such thing as cuddling with you.’

He pouted, 'Yes there is.’

You climbed up the ladder to the top bunk, 'No there isn’t cuddling leads to spooning, spooning leads to groping, and do you know what groping leads too?’

Even in the dark the moonlight illuminated his smile, 'Us sleeping.’ he said in a questioning voice.

'No, it leads to sex, hot sweaty, damn near waking up the entire dorm… _again_ , sex.’

'Well, when you put it like that…’

'So tonight we are going to sleep. Literally.’

'So I can’t hold you while I sleep?’ he pouted.

'You can hold me as we sleep, but no funny business.’

'Ok.’ he said as he wrapped his arms around you.

But did you get to go to sleep that night? No, he still managed to have you pinned under him, as you quietly moaned and he whispered the filthiest things in your ear.


	16. The Experience (Dean/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

 

You and Dean were sitting in your living room; beers in hand and eating the various snacks scattered on the coffee table in front of you. The movie that you were watching had become dull, so you asked,

'Hey, what do you think about Anita?'

He looked over at you confused before he spoke. 'She's cool I guess. Why?.' he asked cocking an eyebrow.

You turned to face him more, crossing your legs before continuing. 'I overheard Anita one day saying that wouldn't mind you fucking her brains out; you know that woman's a big fan of yours, but I feel as though she takes things a bit overboard. It's just sex there is no reason to get animated over it.' You immediately covered your mouth. That last part wasn't supposed to come out, and you quickly apologized. He smirked, and laughed a bit, making you feel like shit.

'I'll have you know that sex with me is an experience.' he said a bit cockily.

'Oh Dean come on, I was only joking.' you say trying to smooth over the situation.

'Yes well, I'm not joking. Sex with me is an experience.' he said matter of factually.

'But, it's just sex. How can sex be an experience?'

He turned to face you now; he took your hands in his. He looked into your eyes before he smiled and asked, 'When you've been with other guys did you ever have an orgasm?'

'Y-yes.' you blushed.

'But did you enjoy it?' he pressed further.

'It was okay like I said sex is just sex, there's nothing special about it.'

He shook his head, 'I'm going to change your mind about that.'

'How do you plan to do that?'

'You'll see. In fact, I'm going to show you tomorrow.' Dean said rubbing his thumb across your cheek.

'Tomorrow? Wait, tomorrow you have a concert.'

'I know, and that's why-' he pulled out a backstage pass from his wallet, '-I expect to see you at my concert tomorrow.'

You looked at him confused, 'What does a backstage pass to your concert have to do with sex?'

He smiled and looked at you, 'You'll find out.' he said before leaving your apartment.

* * *

The next day you woke up to your phone ringing in your ear. You groaned, hoping whoever it was would get the memo that you still wanted to sleep. When the ringing finally stopped, you heard your doorbell ring. 

'Go away!' you mumble. You had hopes that whoever it was would go away and soon. When your doorbell finally stopped ringing, you heard the faint sound of your door code being punched in. There was only one person that you trusted with your door code: Dean.

'___, ___. I know you're up in there, don't make me come in there.' he said sounding more like a parent instead of a friend.

'Come on Dean let me sleep.' you say from under your covers. 

He walked into your bedroom and took in the image of you buried underneath your covers. He let out a small laugh before he walked over to your bed and leaned down to where your head was in the mass of linens before he spoke.

'___ if you don't get up I'm going to have to kiss you.' his voice going an octave lower.

Your eyes opened slightly, 'You wouldn't.' you say. There was a momentary silence before your covers lifted away from your body and Dean placed himself in the warmth of your blankets with you.

'I wouldn't you say?' he said smiling.

'No you wouldn't.'

'Do you dare me?'

'Yeah, I dare you, becau-'

Within an instant, you felt soft lips on yours. Just as soon as they'd been on yours, they'd left. He smiled, while you laid there frozen in place.

'Oh, it looks like I'm going to have to kiss you again to wake you up from your trance.' he said kissing you once more and leaving your mind in a fog.

You blinked, and looked at him, 'W-what was that?' you spoke in a whisper.

'Its simple I kissed you.' he said smiling.

'No, a kiss doesn't leave a person in a state of utter shock. A kiss...a kiss doesn't feel that damn good.' you say breathlessly.

'Well if you think that felt good wait until tonight.' He said as he pulled you out of your bed and into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

That evening at the concert, you'd successfully placed yourself near the side of the stage. It was like you were in the corner of your own, and you enjoyed it. You could still see everything and the best part was you didn't have to jump to look at the artists. After Crush had done his numbers; grabbing Dean and making him apart of his songs, it was finally time for Dean to go up. You waited in anticipation. You had never really seen him in concert, so it was kind of new to you. When he started singing, like the audience around you, you started singing along.

It was getting near the end, he was all sweaty, and he still managed to sing wonderfully after five songs. He looked in your direction and licked his lips before he sang the next number. Your heart skipped a beat; what was he doing to you.

* * *

You're pinned to a wall in your apartment. His kisses left you almost breathless; his touches seemed to leave your skin on fire. You had your fingers laced in his soft hair. Soon his kisses traveled to your neck. He kissed, sucked and bit leaving a trail of small love bites in his wake. You hadn't noticed that your bra was undone until he started to take it off of you. 

Dean quickly removed your shirt leaving your chest exposed to him, he bent his head down and sucked on one of the hardened nipples. You moaned his name, slightly tugging on his hair. When he figured that one had had enough attention, he moved to the other one. He rubbed his thumb on the one he'd just ravished while sucked and licked the other. 

'Do you know how long I've wanted this?' he asked kissing his way back to your lips. 

'You have no idea how bad I wanted to make love to you this morning, seeing you in that tank top, with your breast just peaking out above the top-' he picked one of your legs up to wrap around his waist, '-you have no idea how I had to restrain myself.' he said.

He kissed you once more, deepening the kiss and making you melt into him even more. Your hands traveled from his hair to his shirt, it was getting in the way, and you craved the skin on skin contact. You successfully removed it; almost ripping it off.

' I need to feel you more.' he said before he picked you up and carried you to your bedroom.

The rest of your clothes are removed, and you both lay there naked; your legs were wrapped around his waist as he kissed you with even more fervor. 

'Are you ready?' he asked ready to be buried inside of you. 

You nod your head giving in the signal to go ahead; he slowly entered you. You moaned at the feeling, he was thick, and you felt yourself stretch around him. 

'Damn you're big.' you say once he was entirely inside.

He smiled and bent down to kiss you once more. He grabbed one of your legs and started thrusting into you at a slow and steady pace. His hips moved in a way that hit your g-spot dead on, but he didn't pick up the pace. He bent down to suck on your neck which made him go deeper; if that was even possible. You were a moaning mess, you were so close to coming yet so far, and he knew it. He put the leg that he was holding down and slowly pulled out of you.

'What are you doing?' you asked wanted him to fill you up again.

'Shh, baby relax.' he said, and the next thing you felt was his tongue on your clit. 

'Dean!' you moaned reaching for his hair once more. He removed your hand from his hair and pinned them to your sides continuing his ministrations. You felt like you could come at any moment and right at that moment, he stopped leaving you once again frustrated. 

'Dean.' you whined wanting him to continue. He just kissed you, letting you taste yourself before he once again slipped inside of you and instructing you to wrap your legs around his waist. 

You two had set a steady pace; you could hear his moans right next to your ear and the fact that he was moaning because of you made you wetter. He started sucking and licking your ear, before he leaned even closer and spoke.

'Damn baby your pussy is so fucking tight.' he said thrusting even harder at that moment. 'You're so damn wet for me right now, I don't think I can control myself any longer.' With that, he started thrusting into you at a faster pace. You were screaming his name now like that was the only thing that you knew how to say at the moment. He reached in between the two of you and started rubbing your clit. 

'Dean!' you screamed even louder. You could hear your headboard knocking on the wall behind you and the sound of your doorbell ringing; you'd alerted the neighbors, but at this moment you could care less if they heard or not. He was giving you nirvana at the moment, and you loved every moment of it.

'I-I'm about to come!' you scream.

He thrusted in you faster, 'Go ahead baby come.' He said sucking on your neck once more. You came bringing him along with you. You both rode out your orgasms. You looked him in his eyes before you kissed him once more, when you both broke away for air you placed both of your foreheads together.

'So how was it?' he asked.

You smiled, 'You were right sex with you is an experience.' you said kissing him once more.'

'You know-' he said trailing kisses down your neck, '-the sight of you like this has me hard again.'

'Well I'll deal with that when you get back.' you said running your finger through his hair.

'Where am I going?'

'Well I'm not going to deal with my neighbors, your name was being screamed, not mine.' 

He smiled at you and pecked your lips, 'They're just going to come knocking again.' he says moving inside of you once more.

'Dean-' you moan, '-you got to go see them they're just going to keep knocking.'

He started thrusting again at a slow and steady pace, 'Mm, but they're going to come back and knock some more cause we're both going to make more noise.'

'Dean.' you whined.

'___.' he mimicked.

He bent down to kiss you once more. He flips you both over so that you're on top, making him go in deeper. You moan and start riding him slowly.

'Fine you win.' 

He smiled and brought you down for a kiss that had you melting once more in his embrace.

 


	17. The person within (Jimin/Namjoon (Rap Monster[RM])/You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjoon
> 
> *fluff/suggested smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff/ suggested smut and guess what it's the only yaoi (idol x idol) story in this collection!

 

Your friend Jimin was sitting on his bed while you rummaged through his closet trying to find him something to wear to the party tonight.

'___ do I have to go? It's going to be the same thing like it has been these past three years: drunk people dancing and making out in all corners of Namjoon's house.' he said as he scrolled through his phone.

You turned around with what you thought would look good on him for the event before answering his question. 'Yes, Jimin you have to go. You've missed all the other ones, so you're going to this one.'

'I didn't _purposefully_ miss the others.'

'Year before last you claimed you had a twenty-four-hour stomach virus, which wasn't true because you stayed up all night watching movies. Then last year you claimed your parents wanted to spend time with you but, I found out that they were having a date night while you stayed at home and played games with Taehyung. So, yes you are going this year.'

'But I don't want to.' he whined.

You guided him off the bed and put the clothes on the bed, 'Strip.' you tell him.

'But, ___, you're here.'

'Jimin we are humans; we both have chests mine protrudes out more, we both have groin areas the only thing is mine is meant to have things put in it and another life to come out of it. In other words: Strip.'

'Again, you're here in the room. Can't you step out for a bit so I can get changed?'

'To answer your question; no I can't do that. Remember three years ago I fell for that and like a damn cat you jumped out of the window and ran. So stop stalling and strip unless you want me to strip you myself. You smirk moving closer to Jimin.

'That just proves I didn't want to go but fine damn, it I'll get changed.' he said with a huff before removing his shirt.

You smiled and went to sit on the bed waiting for him to finished getting dressed.

The smell of alcohol, sweat, and sex permeated the air the minute Namjoon opened the door. Jimin wanted to turn back around and go home but, he said he would go. He figured it would be in his best interests to stick close to an exit. You brought him a punch before running off with the quarterback; Hoseok. Jimin knew he wouldn't see you for the rest of the night, after all, Hoseok was one of your two boyfriends.

He sipped on his drink cringing at the high level of alcohol in it. He'd caught sight of Namjoon looking at him but didn't think anything of it. He only looked around hoping to find a kitchen to pour his drink down the sink.

'Are you done with that?' A deep voice asked scaring Jimin and almost making him spill his drink on himself.

'Goodness, you scared me. Yeah, you can have it if you want.' He said handing him the drink. Some woman came up to them not long after trying to get Namjoon to go and make out with her, he just gave her the beverage and pointed her in the direction of the linebacker: Jin.

'So, how are you enjoying the party?' Namjoon asked trying to make conversation.

'To be honest I would actually like to go home.' he said.

'You want to ditch the party and have some fun somewhere else?' Namjoon asked hoping that he would say yes.

'But it's your party. How can you leave your party?'

'Honestly, I never arrange these things, Jin does that, he makes me attend.' he said leaning against the wall.

'Sounds like we have something in common.' Jimin mumbled to himself. 'Okay-' he said getting off of the wall to look at Namjoon, '-let's go. We can go to my house I have an Xbox One and a PlayStation 4 if you want to play some games. If you don't want to do that, then we could watch a movie. He said looking at Namjoon, who looked as though he were thinking it over.

'Okay. Lead the way.' Namjoon said following Jimin out of the door.

Once they made it to Jimin's house, they both headed up to his room; completely ignoring the two people on his couch heavily making out.

'So they-' 

'Ignore it.' Jimin said cutting Namjoon off. 'That's my little brother Jungkoook and his girlfriend, they fuck every weekend and luckily they have the decency to not stay in the house to do it.'

They finally made it up to Jimin's room. Jimin closed the door and started taking off his shirt.

'Um, J-jimin why are you taking off your clothes?' Namjoon asked feeling hot all of a sudden.

'Oh, these clothes are uncomfortable, so I'm going to change into some shorts and a shirt. You want something else to wear I think I have a pair of sweats.'

Namjoon shook his head, 'No, I'm fine.' He said looking away.   
  


After some time Jimin had finished getting dressed and sat down on the end of his bed motioning for Namjoon to do the same. 

'So,' Jimin started, 'what do you want to do; we can either play a game or watch a movie.'

'I'd prefer to do you.' Namjoon mumbled. 

'What was that? Speak up' Jimin said, slightly leaning closer so he could hear him. 

Namjoon got off of the bed; he placed his hand on his hip before running his hands through his hair.

'Jimin, I-' 

'You like me don't you?' Jimin asked cutting him off. 

Namjoon nodded his head ' Yeah I do. I have ever since middle school.'

Jimin sighed, 'I knew it.' he said with a slight laugh.

'I think I should leave now.' Namjoon said heading for the door.

'Look-' Jimin started stopping Namjoon from continuing any further. '-here's the thing I knew you've liked me since middle school, hell even ___ has known which is why she constantly tries to get me to go to all your parties. It's not that I don't like you; in fact, I think you're fucking hot, and you're brilliant which adds to your attractiveness, well for me it does. But, I've been hurt before, and I don't want to be hurt again.'

'Jimin I-' Namjoon started, but Jimin rose his hand to stop him from continuing any further.

'Please let me finish. I'm not going to say that you will be like all the other guys and girls that only saw me for my physical attractiveness and were only looking for a stiff dick every time they saw me but, what I am saying is I like you too. I also would like to take things slow and get to know each other, if you still want to be with me.' he said looking down at the carpeted floor below. 

Namjoon walked back over to Jimin and sat down on the bed beside him. He grabbed his hands and kissed each of them. ‘Jimin, please look at me.' he said running his thumb over his cheek. 

Jimin turned his head and looked at Namjoon. He smiled before he spoke, 'Jimin you are a very beautiful person but, I like you for your personality not just because you look sexy.' he said before pulling him to his chest and hugging him. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's waist squeezing him a bit tighter before he looked up at him. Namjoon looked at him and smiled. He bent down and kissed him gently before hugging him once more.

'There is one more thing you should know.' Jimin said.

'What's is it?' Namjoon said pulling away a bit to look at Jimin.

'I don't bottom.'

'Not even for me?' Namjoon asked with a slight pout.

'Not even for you.'

'I've never been the bottom though.' Namjoon said in almost a whisper.

'Well-' Jimin pulled away and patted his back, 'neither have I.'

'Can we negotiate this; like can we switch, I'm okay with that as long as I can top sometimes.' Namjoon said.

'I guess we can, but please note that the first time we have sex I'm topping.' Jimin said patting Namjoon on the head.

'So-' Namjoon smiled, '-you mean to say that you will be riding me. I'm cool with that.'

'No, meaning you will on your back as I pound my dick at inside your tight ass while you scream my name as I do so.'

'Well, when you put it like that.' Namjoon said a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

'Don't worry; I will be gentle; also I hope you don't mind handcuffs. Jimin said smiling.

'Jimin, I never knew you were so...kinky.' Namjoon said pulling him into his lap.

'Well-' Jimin kissed him, '- there's a lot about me you're going to find out.' he said capturing his Namjoon's lips once more in a passionate kiss.


	18. All I need (Jungkook/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook/You
> 
> *Drabble/non-smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigbang is mentioned but for a different purpose

 

_"I'm not like you imagine me to be."_

_"That's good because I don't expect you to be."_

* * *

Just then you woke up, a cold sweat on your forehead, your heart beating rapidly. You were having more and more dreams like this. You could; some nights feel him touch your skin like he was in your room. That would be impossible since he was no longer with you. He'd gone to pursue his dreams, and you didn't stop him. In fact, you'd been the noble idiot and told him that you two should break up. You hated to part with him but, at the time you thought it was in his best interests. The dream that you'd had tonight was a memory from the first time the two of you met.

You were running away from your parents; they wanted you to get married to some old guy all because he said that he would pay off your parent's debts if he could have you. Of course being the free spirit you are, you weren't about to have any part of that, and that's when you snuck out that night and ran off. You were hidden away in some alley, eating scraps of bread that you had gotten doing odd jobs around Seoul. You were trying to keep away from the public eye; not trying to attract more attention than you wanted. You heard footsteps fastly approaching, you readied your switchblade and went to crouch behind one of the dumpsters. The steps grew closer, and you could hear the slight shouts of men chasing someone. It was best you stayed low and pretended not to see a thing.

'Give us the money you owe kid.' one deep voice boomed.

'Look, T.O.P I don't have it right now but, I promise I will give it to you. Give me some time.'

'That's what you said the last time. What's your take on this Dragon?' the guy named TOP said looking towards another male donned in a fur coat. Damn rich people.

'I saw we give Jungkook here until midnight tomorrow to have our money and if he doesn't have it by then,' he stepped closer to the guy that they were pursuing and grabbed his chin making him look the dragon guy in the eyes. '-we can sell him. There are plenty of people that would pay a hefty price for such young blood.' he backed away from the guy -Jungkook, with a sinister laugh.

Another guy with blonde hair came closer to Jungkook grabbing him by the shirt, 'You better have the fucking money by midnight tomorrow Jungkook, or it will be your ass.' the guy spat. 

'I-I got it Seungri I'll have it by midnight tomorrow. Promise.' he said his hands in the air. After the Seungri guy let go of his shirt, they all left leaving Jungkook and I (not that he knew I was there) in the alley.

'Stupid Bigbang clan.' he said kicking a can away. He looked over in your direction and sighed. Did he know you were there? He shouldn't you were practically hidden. 

'You can stop hiding now; I know you're behind the dumpster.' He said with one hand on his hip. You slowly got up, wiping some dirt off of your pants. 

'So you knew I was there the whole time?' you asked hiding the switchblade behind your back. 

'Yes, and you can put the blade up. I'm not going to hurt you.' Jungkook said pinching his brow. You closed the blade and placed it back into your pocket. How did he know you were hiding your switchblade?

He started pacing in front of you before and stopped and spoke, 'Look I need your help.' he said coming closer to you.

'We don't even know each other.' you said backing away.

'Does that ever stop you from helping others that you don't know. Look all I want you to do is pay off my debt to-' Jungkook pointed in the direction Bigbang went, '-those guys.'

'What will you do for me?' you asked.

'Whatever you want, if you need a place to stay I can give you that.' he said.

You thought it over; it had been a while since you had a good shower, the only thing close to a bath you'd had lately had been sink baths in some gas station. You looked at him, 'How much do you owe them?' you asked crossing your arms in front of you.

'Two thousand won.' he said holding up two fingers.

'That much, hell I thought you were going to say something in the millions.' you say holding in a laugh.' Okay, I will help you, but, I want a place to stay. I can pay rent and buy my food; I only need a place to stay.'

'Okay.' he said giving you a thumbs up.

* * *

He led you to a small building that looked as though it could fall apart at any time. 

'Don't let the outside fool you; it's nice inside.' He said as you two entered the building. He wasn't kidding what looked like it could be a breeding ground for drugs and robbery on the outside, the inside looked as though it was made for the rich and well off.

'Holy shit.' you say in a hushed whisper.

He smirked, 'It looks like illegal shit happens here doesn't it?' he asked. You only nodded your head. 'Well in a way you would be right.' he said as the two of you walked up to the elevator. 'Illegal shit does happen here but, its kept quite because half of the people here are rich as fuck and hide their misgivings.' You only nod your head. The elevator doors opened, and you saw the CEO's son of Detto inc coming off the elevator with some woman on his arm. You two entered, and you saw her hand him a bag with some white powdery substance.

'Is that-'

'You never saw a thing, in fact, you don't know what's going on.' he said cutting you off. He punched the elevator button to go to the fifteenth floor. Once the doors closed, he spoke again. 'I only say this to protect you, it's better not to get involved in shit we don't need to be involved in; look where it got me. I owe Bigbang two thousand won.' He said leaning back on the wall of the elevator. You nodded your head; he was right there was no use in getting involved with things that weren't your business nor have any gain for you.

Once the two of you reached your stop, he walked off the elevator and led you to his condo. 

'It's not much but its probably better than staying in some filthy alley.' he said once he opened the door. He gave you a quick tour of the place and then gave you one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. 'I hope you don't mind ramen.' He said as he walked into the kitchen. After your shower, the smell of ramen made your stomach growl. You walked into the kitchen to see Jungkook blowing on a fork full of noodles. You walked over to him and grabbed the other fork laying beside him. 

'If you keep blowing it, it will turn cold.' you say rolling ramen on your fork. 

'It's boiling, at this rate cold is not a problem.' He said finally shoving the food in his mouth. After a moment you asked a question that had been on your mind since you'd stepped into his condo.

'Jungkook, why do you owe Bigbang money?' 

He sighed and put his fork down before looking at you, 'I borrowed money from them to pay off some debts I had before getting this place. I had been paying them off little by little but, it seems they've become impatient.' 

'But, if you can afford this place, then you can pay them off.'

' Look...'

'___'

'___, it's not that simple, they want interest every time I pay small amounts plus, I do need to feed myself.' He said. You nodded your head and continued eating. You offered to wash the dishes, but he declined the offer and told you to go and lay down. After some time you felt the bed dip, and you could feel him wrapping the comforter around himself.

'I'm not about to sleep on the couch or the floor, so don't worry I won't jump on you.'

'I'm not worried about you jumping on me.'

'I'm not how you imagine me to be.' He said grabbing your hands.

'That's good because I don't expect you to be.' you say leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

There was no use in reminiscing old memories of the two of you. All you could do now is try to continue living without him. Though you’d be lying if you didn’t say that you didn’t miss him 

You grab your stick and slowly climbed out of bed, feeling around the room until you reach the door. You poked around more, adding your hand to the mix as you try to find your way to the couch. You bumped into something hard and leathery, the sofa. You continue to feel around until you felt the couch cushion before sitting down. A long sigh escaped you. 

Before he'd left, you'd been a hacker. One of the best in the country. Jungkook hated what you did and told you constantly to be careful and begged you to stop. But you never listened, then the worse thing that could happen to you did. You lost your eyesight. You remember him crying and freaking out when it happened. 

'Damn it I told you to be careful!' He yelled through tears. You had been doing a job for a gang when one of their rival gangs came in shooting and demanding to know where the boss was. When they burst in, wood flew everywhere, and two pieces went into both of your eyes. The doctor said that you'd permanently lost your sight. Jungkook had been there every step of the way after that. He would make sure to help you with all the everyday needs when he wasn't required to be at work. 

'I miss him.' you say to yourself. It wasn't the fact that he'd been apart of your life even before you'd become blind. It was the fact that he was even willing to stay with you after. Then you foolishly let him go. Tears escaped your eyes; it had been so long since you'd seen him. You couldn't even remember how his skin felt and the image in your mind was starting to fade. 

Just then you felt someone caress your cheek.

'Who's there?' you say as you sit up.

'It's me, baby.' a voice that you hadn't heard in a long time spoke.

'Jungkook? Is that you?' You reach out to try and touch him to see if you're dreaming again. He grabbed your hand and placed it on his cheek. Your other hand reached out to touch his other cheek. Your hands traveled all over his face. You could feel his eyes, nose, and lips that curved into a smile. 'It is you.' you breathe out.

You start crying again, and he pulls you into a hug. 

'I'm here now ___, it's okay' he said rocking you back and forth.

'I missed you so much.' You continue crying. He pulled away from you and gently kissed you on the lips. 

'I missed you too___.' He said as he kissed you once more. You stayed in his arms until you fell asleep. He picked you up and placed you into the bed, getting into the covers along with you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close before falling asleep beside you.


	19. Let go (Bobby/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Drabble/Non-smut/short*

 

It was a normal rainy night. You were curled up on the couch with your robe on and happily eating popcorn as some cheesy romantic comedy movie played on the tv. You could feel your phone buzz in your pocket.  After placing the popcorn on the coffee table in front of you, you reached into your pocket and retrieved your phone. 

_I'm coming over_.

That was the simple text that you'd gotten from him. You shrugged your shoulders before grabbing the bowl of popcorn off of the table. You figured his arrival would be tomorrow since it was raining enough to fill a fish tank in three minutes. 

Just as the guy in the movie was about to kiss the girl and say something about how they were meant to be, there was a knock on the door. Once again you placed your popcorn on the coffee table in front of you before going to answer the door.

'Jiwon!' You exclaimed pulling the soaked male inside your apartment. 'What are you doing here? Stay right here while I get some towels.' You were about to walk away when you felt a cold hand slightly tug at your robe.

'Jiwon?' You questioned.

'___, what am I to you?' He asked his voice strangled compared to normal. 

'Come on Jiwon you know how much you mean to me don't act like this.' You eventually freed your robe from his grip and went to get towels to dry him off. As you tried to dry him off, he gently pushed your hand away.

'Jiwon what's wrong?'

'Seriously ___what am I to you? What are we?' He held the towel loosely in his hand staring into your eyes.

'I love you.' You tell him as you once again try to dry him off to no avail.

'You tell me that you love me, but whenever I need you to be there for me, you always come up with some excuse. I feel like I'm in a one-sided relationship.'

'How can you say that Jiwon, you know how much we both work I can't go everywhere with you as well.' You lay your hand on his shoulder, and he shakes it off.

'I'm not talking about me having to tour; I know you can't go with me everywhere but damn it ___ you could at least give me a sign that we are still together that we still have something. I jus-I just don't know what to do anymore. Jiwon pulled at his dual colored locks. His eyes were red as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

'Are...are you leaving me?' You asked dropping the towel to cling to his arm.

'We need to stop this___' he said grabbing both of your hands in his. 'I'm tired of this.'

'But I love you.'

'No you love the concept of us. You have no idea how much you have hurt me. Jiwon said as tears started to pour from his eyes.

'Don't go we can work this out' you clung onto his shirt once again.

'No we can't. I've given you-us so many chances I feel as though this is a game to you. Whenever I want to leave you try to do something to yourself just to have me stick around and just when I feel like we are getting somewhere; like we are finally getting closer, you prove me wrong.'

'Jiwon don't go.' You whispered.

'We need to let go of each other. I love you so much I do but, it's time for me to walk away. I can't do this any more ___ I'm tired. Tears spilled down his face as he handed you the towel before walking out of the door. He knew it was the right thing to do as much as it hurt him to see you cry. It was toxic, and it was best if he walked away sooner than later.

 

 


	20. Masquerade(Taemin/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

 

 

You were waiting patiently for Taemin to finish his session in the recording booth. You sat on the black leather couch; mindlessly scrolling through your twitter feed not paying attention to what was going on around you. You felt the couch dip beside you, you looked over and saw the tired look on his face.

'Dude-' you started continuing to keep your eyes on your phone screen. '-you seriously need to get laid.'

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at your comment.

'We could fuck right here if you like.' he said smiling before scooting closer to you.

You gently push him away, 'Seriously Tae we've done it all over this studio before, and this time I want to do something different.'

'Like what?' he said turning to face you.

'Role play.'

'Okay what do you have in mind?' he asked.

'You'll see. I want you to go home and get ready because tonight, we're going to a party.' You smiled a mischevious glint in your eyes.

* * *

The two of you stood at the front door waiting for the invitation to come inside. Once inside, you were instructed to put on your masks when the lights go off.

'Remind me why I had to come here again.' Taemin complained.

'Because you need to get laid. Mind-blowing sex equals no stress.' You said giving him a thumbs up.

'It may relieve stress, but it doesn't get rid of it.' He said grabbing a drink off of a tray as a waiter passed.

Soon the guy who'd given both of you the masks went to the DJ booth to speak.

'I hope everyone is having a good time, but now I would like to ask all the handsome fellows to come with me for a moment.'

Taemin continued drinking his drink not minding what the host was saying; that was until he felt a tap on his shoulder and you urging him to go. He sighed, handing his drink to you and walked in the same direction as the other men. A young woman came to sit beside you, sipping the same drink as Taemin had moments ago.

'I hear they're going to do an auction this year too.' She said taking a sip of her drink.

'What's this year's theme?' You asked.

'I heard one person say it was going to be called "My 50 Shades" but then someone else said it was going to be "Overstimulate me" either way I can't wait.' She said. 

Just as she'd finished talking the lights turned off and everyone put on their masks. It was a silent auction so one could only raise their hands to make a bet.

* * *

Taemin stood shirtless on stage with seven other guys. The idea of role-playing was a good idea, just not in this way. He only hoped that he wasn't stuck with some horny ass bimbo.

The auction began, and one by one they were selected until there were two left; Taemin and some other guy. The bids for Taemin were coming in higher and higher until one person won him. He went to her and kissed her hand making her smile.

\-----------

'Okay so the last man has been bid off now you may take your partners into any corner of the house remember to keep your masks on, and you can't talk or know each other's names.' The host said before leaving the DJ booth. 

_"This is so fucking stupid."_ Taemin thought as he was dragged away from a crowd of people and pulled into an empty bedroom.

The lights were dimmed. You smiled once more easing the guy back to the bed. The back if his legs touched the bed and he fell backward onto the soft mattress. You gently kissed his lips almost like you weren't too sure if this would be okay. He kissed you back slowly removing the dress you were wearing while you worked on removing his pants.

Both of you now lay naked kissing each other like you've known each other's bodies for years. His lingering touch felt so familiar, yet it was so different. His lips grazed over your neck sending chills down your spine as you run your nails down his back. A familiar groan was let out, but you ignored it the moment he started playing with your hardened nipples. Having grown tired of the vanilla like foreplay, he flipped both of you over so that now he was on top. He kissed your lips once more before he kissed his way down your body to your awaiting sex.

He wanted to tell you how fucking wet you were for him, but this stupid damn rule hindered him from doing it. Oh well, _rules are meant to be broken_.

He kissed the lips of your soaking pussy before he used two of his fingers to separate your folds only to start tongue fucking you. You reached down to grab his hair, pulling his head closer as you practically rode his face lying down. He added a finger along with his tongue, making the pleasure even more intense. He started sucking and licking your clit making you moan louder than you already were. 

Just as you were about to reach your climax, he stopped all ministrations; you were about to complain when you felt the head of his dick at your entrance. You made a motion with your hands to let him know that you would rather be fucked doggy style and he complied with your wishes. You heard him spit in his hand; you assumed he was coating his dick with saliva until you felt two fingers circling your ass. He slowly slipped both of them in moving them at just the right angle before adding his tongue to the mix as well. You were utterly soaked, your wetness dripping onto your legs as you rode his fingers. 

Once he felt that you were stretched enough, you felt him slowly pushing inside your ass. You reached under the pillow, feeling around until you reached your purse. You pulled out your vibrator and slowly pushed it into your waiting pussy. You tried to match the pace of his thrusts; the added sensation on your clit making you even wetter. Moans spilled from his mouth, as he reached forward to pull your hair. He could feel that you were near you peak when he bent down close to your ear and spoke.

'Damn you're so fucking wet right now.' he said before lifting back up.

_That voice._

Before you could conclude who it might be your orgasm, hit you. His thrusts became sloppy before the guy pulled out of you and came on your ass. You were both coming down from your highs he reached in front of you and grabbed a couple of tissues to clean you up. He smiled and kissed you once more before you heard sounds from a speaker.

"Attention everyone; you may now take off your masks." the host said from somewhere far away.

You both slowly took off your masks, only to look at each other and smile.

'So was this what you wanted when you said we needed to spice up the sex?' Taemin said pulling you into his lap.

'A bit, you know your roleplay.' you told him kissing him once more.

'I thought I was going to some weird drunk woman.'

'Oh please I know your body even through this mask.' you tell him nibbling on his neck.

'I'm glad we're friends.' he said licking the shell of your ear.

'I am too but next time lets invite Jonghyun.'

'That's cool with me plus he's been wanting to have a threesome with us for the longest. he said kissing you once more before you pushed him back on the bed once more, slipping him inside you once more slowly riding him.

 

 


	21. Kiss me (Bobby/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Drabble/Non-smut/short*
> 
> Bobby/you

 

' So you see ___ if we put these two numbers here then multiply them like so; the answer is simple.' Bobby said handing you the pencil.

'Two?'  you asked.

He patted you on your head and smiled. 'Good, you're getting better and better.'

'I don't know Bobby; algebra is your thing, not mine.' You say throwing yourself onto your bed. The two of you had been going at this for hours now and to be honest, you felt like your brain was going to pop.

'Oh come on ___ it's not that hard. You have to concentrate that's all.' He threw himself on your bed beside you. You could smell his cologne; you remember you bought it for him for Christmas one year. You turn your head to get a better look at him. His eyes are closed, and he looks relaxed; your gaze moved downward stopping at his lips. They seemed so soft as if they were made for kissing; made for kissing you.

'H-hey Bobby-' you hesitantly spoke.

'Yeah?'

'-nevermind.' you lay back down beside him throwing your arm across your face. He opened one eye to peer at you. He smiled taking in your slight crimson appearance. He removed your arm from your face before he placed his nose on top of yours.

'I see you.' he said widening his eyes and smiling.

'Stop it.'

'Why that always makes you laugh?' He said sitting back up. The truth is the reason why it made you happy was that you could see his face closer than ever; he was always so near yet so far. Now it was irritating how close he was yet he never made a move.

'So who are you going to prom with?' he asked changing the subject.

'No one I guess.' 

'That can't be you are too damn pretty not to have a date to the prom.' You turned your head to look at him before speaking.

'Then why don't you take me then?' You said before sitting up and getting off of your bed. He stepped in front of you blocking your path to freedom.

'___ what's wrong?'

'It's nothing don't worry about it.' you say trying to move around him to no avail.

'Tell me what's wrong, and I will try to help you.'

You smile a small chuckle followed after, 'So you're saying that you will do anything to make me feel better.'

'Yes, that's what I said.'

'Kiss me.' you say as you stare at his lips once more.

'What?' 

'You heard me. Kiss me; unless you're too chicken shit.'

'Fine.' he said before leaning in slowly. His lips were inches away from yours before he spoke again, '___are you sure about this?' he asked once more. 

' I'm positive. Kiss me Jiwon.' You looked into his eyes. Slowly he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was amazing everything that you'd always imaged it to be. After so many years of liking him, you finally got the one thing you'd always wanted: a kiss. As his tongue explored your mouth, you wrapped your arms around his neck attempting to pull him even closer. He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you even closer. It seemed like forever that the two of you'd been kissing. 

Finally, the two of you pulled away. You opened your eyes slowly revealing a smiling Bobby.

'So was it good?' he asked.

'It was amazing; everything I've ever dreamed of.' You say smiling back at him. You lean in closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around you once more as you enjoy each other's embrace.

 


	22. Vanilla (Jimin/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *LIght smut/short*

**A/N: Listen while you read.**

 

The clock was drawing near midnight. You made sure that no one in the house was awake nor about to come in from work. After you'd finished taking a shower and preparing all the necessary things that you might need for the night, you turned on the t.v. in your room and closed the door to maintain a quiet house and to stay awake. Within ten minutes of your show, you heard a small tap on your window. 

'Hey, baby.' Jimin said kissing you on the cheek.

'Hey, sweets. How was work?' you asked closing the window behind him once Jimin made it entirely inside.

'Busy as hell our schedule is going to be hectic starting tomorrow.' He pulled you into his arms and kissed you gently before pulling away to smile.

'What?' you ask smiling back letting your arms come together behind his neck.

'Nothing, you look beautiful is all.' he said kissing you once more. You led him to your bed where you both sat in each other's embrace. Occasionally the two of you kiss each other and share sweet words, but for the most part, you just wanted to hold onto each other; even if it was only for tonight.

'Jimin-' you spoke. 

'Yeah ___?'

'-Make love to me.' you turned your head and looked at him, his thumb gently stroked your cheek as he looked at you lovingly.

'I thought you'd never ask.' he said before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck once more as he slowly laid the two of you down on your bed. You lifted his shirt over his head removing it entirely before your hands traveled down his abs to the button of his jeans removing them along with his boxers as well. He slowly lifted your oversized t-shirt; running his eyes along the expanse of your body. 

'Jimin I need you.' You whisper pulling him down for another kiss. He leaves light kisses and bites along your neck as he works his way towards your breasts. He sucks and licks each one enjoying the light moans that spill from your mouth. He places open mouth kisses as he moves towards your soaked core. 

'Jimin.' you moan tangling your fingers through his chestnut brown hair. His tongue teases your clit; gently toying with it but never really touching it altogether. His tongue enters your clenching pussy; he moans causing a shiver to run down your spine. His lips wrap around your awaiting clit, and you grab a pillow to hide your moans.

His mouth leaves your clit, and you feel the pillow being removed. He kisses you letting you taste yourself as he slowly enters you. Your legs wrap around his waist as he sets a slow and steady pace. Your nails run down his back, and you hear him moan your name. One harsh bite had you clenching around him in pleasure and pain. 

A breathless whisper of your name as he thrusts in deeper has you bringing him closer. The two of you share another kiss and look into each other's eyes before your lips come together in another passionate kiss. He flips the two of you over, so you're on top. You start rocking your hips back and forth, slightly bouncing on top of him. His fingers graze your thighs as he takes hold of them guiding you up and down; you throw your head back in pure bliss. 

He sits up, '___' he moans as he holds you close. It's becoming harder to keep your voice down. His lips come to your once more drowning out your moans as he reaches in between the two of you and starts to rub your clit. You drag your nails down his back once more as muffled moans coming from both of your mouths: the two of you coming at the same time.

The two of you lay on your bed still wrapped in each other's embrace before he kisses you one last time before climbing out of bed to get dressed.

You stand up to wrap your arms around him once more, and he kisses your nose.

'I got to go ___' he says with a slight whine.

'I know, but it will be a while before we see each other again.' your arms squeeze him tighter. He drops his shirt to wrap his arms around you again; he kisses you once more as if it's the last time. He puts your heads together; lips swollen and breathless. 

'I promise, the next time I hold you, I will be making love to you all night long.' he said kissing you once more. 

You smile, running your fingers through his hair once more. 'I love you.' you say smiling.

'I love you too ___' he says kissing you once more. 

You untangle your arms from his waist and let him get dressed. Once again he is climbing out of your window in the dead of night to go back to his shared apartment. 

'Good luck at your concert tomorrow night.' you say before he climbs entirely out of your window. 

'Thanks.' a sad sigh escapes his mouth before he reaches and pulls you in for another kiss. ' I hate leaving. Next time, next time I will even make love to you when you wake up in the morning.' He says before finally closing the window and disappearing into the dead of night.


	23. Assurance (Jungkook/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To my subscriber who requested this fic, I'm sorry it took forever, but I didn't forget, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

 

'Okay so do you have everything?' Jungkook asks gathering his wallet and keys.

'Yes, do you have your card and some extra cash just in case?' you pull your purse over your shoulder.

'Yep, let's go.' he says grabbing your hand and leading the two of you out of the door. It was the day before your heart surgery, and you wanted to make the most of it. Jungkook wanted to take you to see the beach and then settle down the night with a beautiful view of the night sea with dinner. It was very rare to spend time with him, with all the traveling that he usually does. But since he was off for three weeks, the two of you wanted to spend time with each other.

' So first we will walk along the beach and maybe build some sand castles. Then after that. I have a metal detector so we can search for buried treasure and shells; then-.'

'Jungkook-' you interrupted his rambling, '-calm down I trust that we will have a spectacular day.' you smile at him placing your hand on his. You knew that the upcoming surgery had him in a panic as well, but you didn't want to have him overly stressed as well. 

'Let's turn on the radio.' You suggest reaching for the power button. The car stereos filled with the sound of [Josh Cottrell singing "Too beautiful."](https://youtu.be/8-O6H6pOrIM) You started singing along and eventually, Jungkook joined you.

The two of you finally arrived at the hotel you would be staying at for the night. After unpacking your things, the two of you head down to the beach. You wore your bikini while he wore a pair of shorts and a shirt. He held your hand as the two of you made your way to the slightly crowded beach. The both of you sat under a big umbrella eating sandwiches and drinking tea watching children run around playing.

'You know there are times I miss being a kid.' you hear him speak.

'Really why?' you ask curiously.

'Because times were simpler back then; you know minus thinking girls had cooties, it was more along the lines of who was more fun to play with and the latest games.' he said with a sigh.

You smiled, taking his hand in yours and standing the two of you up, 'Jungkook, let's have some fun, shall we?' you say pulling him towards the ocean. 

* * *

'The beach was fun.' you say as you finish up the last bit of your soup. He takes the last sip of his wine before asking for the check and grabs your hand and kisses it. 

'It was fun, we should do it again later.' he kisses your hand once more making you blush. He slips the payment for the meal in the small black binder and takes you back up to your shared hotel room.

'So I think after we shower we could cuddle and watch a movie; you know nothing too extreme.' he says bringing you close and kissing the tip of your nose.

'Mmm, but what if I want something a bit more extreme.' you grab the collar of his shirt bringing him down for another kiss.

'Baby we can't, you have your surgery tomorrow, and I don't want you to exert yourself too much and-.'

'Jungkook! It's okay sweety you don't have to worry; the doctor said I could do whatever I want until midnight tonight I have to shower with the Hibiclens before bed and when I wake up.'

Jungkook sighed hugging even closer and kissed you on the top of your head, 'I just want to make sure everything goes well you know. I'm so worried about everything, and I want to ensure you are in a safe environment and that you are comfortable.' he said pulling away just a little to look into your eyes.

'Kook I know you only want what's best for my safety but you freaking out makes me even more nervous.' you say with a pout.

'I'm sorry sweety, how about we go and take a shower and then watch Netflix afterward.' he said smiling.

'I have a better idea. How about we take a shower then have a steamy make-out session that turns into amazing sex.' you pull Jungkook down for a kiss.

'In the shower?'

'We can do it on the bed if you like.'

'How about we discuss it after the shower.'

'Fine.' you say as you walk to the bathroom.

* * *

The two of you sat on the bed wrapped in each other's embrace Jungkook kissed you as though it would be his last. Your fingers ran through his hair, the silky strands quickly slipping through your fingers. He kissed his way down your neck making sure to mark you as his, one of his hands traveled to your breasts. He massaged one before dipping his head down and taking it in his mouth. You moaned and arched into his touch slightly pushing his head further into your chest. He switched to the other breast, using his thumb to graze over the nipple that he'd just sucked. 

'Mm, Jungkook.' you moaned as he gently pushed you down and kissed his way further down your body. The towel you had wrapped around your body was removed revealing your smooth skin. He kissed the small mole above your belly button as he made his way further down your body. He kissed your already dripping folds before taking an experimental lick. You moaned and arched your back; his touch sent shivers down your spine. 

'Jungkook.' you moaned as he gently sucked your clit. Two fingers slowly entered you as he continued to alternate between sucking and licking your clit. He curled them; you squirmed riding his fingers, his tongue anything to get you to your high.

'Fuck.' you heard him say before all his ministrations stopped and his head lifted away from your pussy. His mouth glistened with your juices before he wiped it with the back of his hand.

'You ready baby?' he asked his cock was already hard, the tip glistening with precum, you wanted to suck him, to swallow him whole but the look he was giving you meant that all he wanted right now was to be buried deep inside of you. You nodded your head, and he slowly entered you. Both of you moaned after he was fully inside. He gave you time to adjust before he started moving slowly, his head moved down to capture your lips just as he'd moved his hips at just the right angle to hit your g-spot. You screamed his name urging him to continue hitting that spot and to go faster. You lifted your head a bit to bite his neck, gently sucking afterward. He loved when you marked him; your nails clawed down his back.

Jungkook half moaned half growled in your ear; 'You deserve to be punished.' He said pulling out of you and instructing you to get on your hands and knees. You did as you were told and even though you couldn't see it, he smiled as one hand came to rub your ass cheek. He bent down and gently bit one cheek before raising back up and entering you once again in one go. You moaned once more; his hand went to your braided ponytail he pulled it back using his other hand to spank one of your ass cheeks.

'How are you always so tight?' He asked with each thrust, mercilessly hitting your g-spot. With each thrust he gave you threw one back, tightening up your walls to bring him to his high. 

'Jungkook baby, I'm gonna come.' you moaned.

'Come, come with me.' he said letting go of your ponytail to hold onto your hips. He thrust into you faster; you could feel your orgasm fastly approaching. His thrusts became sloppy you knew it was only a matter of moments before he came as well. A string of curses and I love you's burst out of both of your mouths before he pulled out of you and came on your ass. He reached over to pick up one of the drying towels that lie on the floor to clean the two of you up; before pulling you into his arms and under the covers to fall fast asleep.

* * *

You were waiting in the pre-op ward with your surgical hat and green scrubs on waiting for them to take you back to your surgery. Jungkook sat beside you on his phone laughing and showing you funny things the guys had sent him. 

One of the nurses came over to your area with your chart, 'Hi there ms.___, I'm Fay one of the nurses down here, and I'm here to take you back to your procedure.' she smiled. 

'Okay.' you said you waved bye to Jungkook and he smiled and waved back.

'Don't worry sir, we will take good care of your lovely girlfriend.' the nurse, Fay said. 

'I trust that you will. Baby, I will be here when you wake up okay, just relax and dream of me making super glued potatoes on a plate.' he said smiling. 

You smiled and nodded your head telling him I love you as he did the same before you disappeared behind the double doors for your procedure.


	24. Are you into me? (Suga/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Suggested Smut/ short*

 

It was dark in the studio, the only source of light illuminating the small sound-proof room was the 42-inch tv connected to the wall. The two of you sat on the small love seat sharing a small bag of popcorn as you watched some random movie on Netflix. Both of you had become silent for quite some time only talking when something funny came up or when one of you paused to go to the restroom. Yoongi’s hand fished around the bag attempting to grab more popcorn only to find that it was all gone. 

‘Damn it; all the popcorn is gone.’ He said getting up to toss the empty bag into the trash. 

‘We could always just make another bag.’ You said as you took a sip of your soda. 

‘Nah, it’s fine; let’s continue watching the movie. Yoongi said plopping back down beside you. 

He focused his attention back on the movie while slowly reaching for his drink before wrapping his lips around the straw to take a sip. You watched the entire scene before you. You licked your lips at the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with each gulp. A hand came and brushed through his hair before he laughed at something in the movie, and your heart fluttered. 

‘Y-Yoongi?’ you ask looking at your hands instead of his face. He paused the movie and looked at you with a questioning look. 

‘Yeah ___?’ 

‘So it’s not me, but I have this friend that likes you.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘She has liked you for about two years now.’ 

‘Who is she?’ he asked curiously. 

‘Oh, you don’t know her. She’s someone from my hometown.’ You lied hoping he would buy into your bullshit. 

‘Okay so tell me about this friend.’ He said turning more in his seat to face you. 

‘Well she has had the biggest crush on you for two years, and she likes your whole fluff/asshole demeanor and-‘ 

‘Wait-‘ he interrupted, ‘- she thinks I’m an asshole?’ 

‘Well not necessarily, more like “No fucks given” attitude.’ 

‘Go on.’ 

‘Well, she wants to know if you would be into you know good girls…well more semi medium good girls; sweet girls but with a freaky side, okay a good-bad girl.’ 

‘Uh huh.’ He said stroking the small stubble on his chin.’ 

‘Oh, I must have been rambling again.’ You said slightly scratching your cheek with your fingernail. 

‘So tell me ___, what is your friend's name?’ 

‘It’s-‘ your eyes dart around the room trying to come up with a random name. ‘-Michelle Y-Yamaha. Michelle Yamaha.’ 

He shakes his head as if he believes the story you made up. He scoots closer to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders before leaning his head onto yours. 

‘___?’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Are you into me?’ he said smiling. 

‘What, what no-‘ 

His face was inches from yours, lips ghosting over yours, ‘I’m calling bullshit.’ He said moving his head side to side slightly teasing you with the prospect of a mind-blowing kiss to come. 

‘You just described yourself to a science; you think I wouldn’t notice.' he said with a smirk.

'I can't stand you.' you say in a hushed whisper.

'Bullshit.' that was the last thing he'd said before capturing your lips in a heated kiss. Both of your tongues danced in harmony, and you attempted to pull him closer by pulling his hoodie. The two of you broke away and looked at each other before smiling. 

'So, is this studio soundproof?' you asked a mischevious glint in your eyes.

'How about we test it out.' he said copying the look in your eye before you pulled him down once more into another kiss.


	25. The day I met him...(Ji Yong(G dragon)/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Drabble/Non-smut/Short*

The day I met him it was a warm summer's day. I wore a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white t-shirt with two black crows along with [blue opal dragon tunnel earrings](http://www.hottopic.com/product/opal-dragon-tunnel-earrings/10503102.html). I had just finished visiting two museums, and I was ready to have a bite to eat. I wanted some ramen and ice cream afterward, so I visited a local convenience store just to have some. I walked down the aisle with a cup of chicken flavored ramen, ice cream sandwich, and a bottle of water toward the register. The older lady at the counter looked me over before she rang me up. 

'That will be $2.95.' she said with fake enthusiasm.

I smiled and handed her the money bidding her a good day before I went over to counter by the window to set all of my stuff down. The guy already sitting there had a black hat on, and a paper mask pulled down over his chin. He turned his head away slightly when he saw me come over. 

"Must be a young new idol." I thought to myself adding water to my ramen and going back over to sit down. After saying a prayer, I tore my chopsticks apart and started to dig into my noodles. I knew I should have let them cool down a bit more but I was hungry and as a result, I kept burning my tongue on the ramen. I quickly grabbed my bottle of water and started to chug it down in hopes that it would soothe my sore tongue. I heard a small chuckle beside me and when I looked over at the man in question he smiled. It was a warm yet shy smile. I smiled back and then turned back to my food. 

'Do you come here often?' he asked his voice a bit nasally.

'No this is my first time here.' I said now opening up my ice cream sandwich. 

'So are you on vacation?' was his next question.

I took a bite of my ice cream and nodded my head.

'Well, I hope that you are enjoying yourself.' he said before finishing off his meal.

He grabbed his napkin and wiped his face making sure nothing was in his mustache before he got up and cleaned up his trash. He came back over the counter and held his hand out this time I got a better look at him. 

He had a mullet and mustache with chin hair. He also wore grayish blue contacts; all of it a strange combination that looked good on him.

'Hi, I'm Ji yong.' he said still with his hand out and the same cute yet shy smile on his face. 

I took his hand, my small hand fitting perfectly in his large one, and shook it, '___' you said.

'That's a beautiful name.' he complimented before letting go of my hand. 

'Thank You.' I said with a smile.

He nodded his head and then pulled his mask back upon his face before he waved me goodbye and told me to have a good day.

* * *

When I met him, I planned to wear my pair of Dragons holding rose earrings and dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. I was going to smile and shake his hand and tell him that I enjoy his music and to stay healthy. But instead, I met him on a day when the sky was clear, and the birds sang, in a tiny convenience store enjoying a cup of ramen and the small conversation that I had to offer.

 

 


	26. Hey!!! (Announcement)

Just so you know I do accept requests. Most of these stories are made up at the top of my head or in the heat of the moment, but I don't mind writing requests either. Please note, I am a very busy woman, and when I do not have to work I like to sleep, watch tv, or tell my daughter I'm going to throw her nose into my Sims game...so it may take some time, but it will get done. 

So, yeah send me requests I like new ideas! 

 

 


	27. Two for the price of one (Jimin/You)

 

'Jimin! Jimin!' you call across the apartment from the front room couch. He comes out of his shared bedroom pulling a shirt over his head as he walks over to you before sitting beside you.

'Yeah, baby?'

'I want Chinese food.' you say with a slight pout. Jimin smiles and kisses your cheek before placing his hand on your bulging belly rubbing it and then putting a small kiss on it as well.

'Do you want Chinese or does the baby want Chinese? he says still smiling.

'Mmm, both.'

'Alright, what are you craving?'

'The whole menu.' you say cutely.

'One or two specific things love.' He grabs his phone off of the coffee table opening an app on his phone.

'Okay, beef with broccoli and combination fried rice.' you say with a huff.

His only response was a smile and a nod of his head while he ordered your food. After he finished, he placed his phone back on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

'So you know Namjoon insists he is the baby's Godfather right?' he said rubbing your belly once more.

'Really? Jin insists that he's the baby's Godfather.' you both laugh at one point causing the baby to kick Jimin's hand.

'Oh, I don't think he liked the idea of that.' he said leaning down and kissing your stomach once more. Once he sat up, the doorbell started ringing indicating that your long awaited food was here. Jimin placed all the food on the dining room table before coming to help you off of the couch.

'Ugh, why do I have to get up? I was comfortable.' you say with a strangled huff as you lifted yourself off of the couch.

'Because though the doctor put you on bed rest, he also stated that minimal exercise is needed, like going to the bathroom, the sex we had yesterday, you walking to the kitchen table so crumbs won't get everywhere, and thus us minimizing the chance for bugs.'

You giggled making him stop and give you a questioning look. 'I was laughing because you considered sex exercise.'

He rolled his eyes and continued walking you to the table, 'Well it is cardio.' he said matter of factually.

* * *

It was now night time, and you stood inside the tub still after your shower as Jimin dried you off. Only after making sure each leg and foot were completely dry did he let you slowly step out of the tub. He made sure to lotion you completely before helping you into your night clothes and the bedroom. After you'd gotten entirely under the covers with Jimin right beside you turning off the light and cradling your head in his arm, you decided to speak.

'Jimin?'

'Yeah, baby?'

'Everything will be okay right?' You ask your voice barely above a whisper. He kissed your cheek before he spoke.

'___, everything will be fine, both you and Mr. Liam Kelly Park will be fine. So don't freak out okay.'

'I thought we were going to have "Kelly" as a first name.' you said turning your head more so you could see him.

'Yeah but, I like Liam first besides with a name like Liam Kelly I can see the amazing things he could do in life.'

You could see the sparkle in his eye as he spoke about your son, he was just as excited as you were if not more. 'Alright Jimin Park, let's go to sleep.' you say with a smile before settling further in the bed.

You didn't know when it started precisely, but you knew something was wrong, you opened your eyes and saw the moonlight lit face of Jimin panicking, frantically calling your name and then suddenly complete darkness hit you.

* * *

Jimin stood outside the surgery doors pacing back and forth. Multiple times had the others tried to get him to sit down and breath but he just couldn't he had to know that you and the baby were alright. He remembers hearing you slight gasps and all of a sudden a pool of fluid soaking you and the bed, he tried to get your attention but you just started shaking before your eyes closed. He freaked out he didn't know what to do, everyone heard his screams of terror and ran to his room. Luckily Jin knew CPR and started almost immediately after telling Namjoon to call an ambulance. Now here all of them stood, the coldness of the emergency waiting room not affecting them in the slightest bit.

The surgery doors opened, and one of the surgeons came out with a smile.'Before I say anything I want to congratulate the person who did CPR quickly before she came in, you saved her's and the baby's life.' Everyone patted Jin on the back, and then the surgeon continued. 'Now I'm sure all of you want to know how she is doing, we had to do an emergency C-section, but everything went smoothly, and we are moving her to a private room on the seventh floor; room fifteen to be exact. You may all see them then.' All of the members shook the doctor's hand and thanked him before going to your private room.

Jimin opened the door and walked in ready to see you and the baby but,  was greeted with was not one baby but two.

'We got two for the price of one.' You smiled. He walked over to you picking up your daughter, she smiled and reached for his finger. 

'Well we already picked out his name so what should we call you.? he said smiling back at the baby. 'How about "Leah Danielle"?' he said. Just then the room door opened and the other six members walked in. 

'Woah I have two godchildren!' Jin said excitedly.

'What do you mean you, I have two godchildren.' Namjoon said coming to look at Liam in your arms. 

'I have a better idea-' you spoke preventing Jin from arguing back, '-how about the both of you be the godfathers.' They both muttered a "fine" before continuing to coo at the children. 

'So we know what his name is-' Jungkook said pointing to your baby boy, '-but what's her name?' 

You smiled and handed Liam to Taehyung before speaking, 'It's "Leah Danielle."'

All of them shook their heads in approval repeating her name in unison. 

'Not that I don't enjoy looking at our new additions but, ___ what happened why did you pass out?' Namjoon asked coming over to the side of the bed. 

'The doctor said I went into cardiac arrest, and thus my body went into shock, and my water broke.'

'So that's why you were soaked, Jimin was so freaked he couldn't tell us anything.

Taehyung handed you back Liam before he spoke, 'Well all that matters now is that you and the babies are safe.'

Jin yawned and patted Jimin on the back. 

'Jimin I'm going to take the rest of the guys back to the dorm to get some sleep, you stay here with ___ and the babies we will be back later this afternoon, and we will bring you some food.' 

Jimin only nodded his head okay and walked the guys outside when he came back into the room he saw the three of you sleeping. He leaned over and kissed all of you on the forehead before putting each baby in their crib and laying down on the sofa bed to go to sleep.

 

 

 


	28. Taint Me (Xuimin/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* Vampire AU 
> 
> A/N: Please excuse my poor photoshopping skills, but I wanted to do something special.

 

'Alright everybody, we've got a long night ahead of us. We were tipped off by someone-' the rest of his speech just sounded like an adult on a Charlie Brown special talking. You rubbed your temples in frustration hoping this would all be over soon and you could get back to what you were doing--nothing. 

'Okay, let's gear up and kill some vampires!' Your team leader shouted. Finally, you could do something productive. 

'So are you excited about this year's upcoming ball?' your friend Darren asked.

'Honestly, I don't care one rat's ass about it.'

'Oh come on ___ it can't be all that bad, besides I will finally get to see you in a dress.'

'Darren, even if I did go I refuse to get dressed in some flimsy ass dress, I'd rather wear a pantsuit or even better a pair of jeans.'

'How are you ever going to find someone to cuddle with a night?' He asked shaking his head. You placed your arm over his shoulder before speaking again.

'Then I will have to call you over and have you cuddle me.' you smiled before he pushed you off with a laugh mumbling 'pervert.'

You were locked and loaded so to speak, ready to travel into the night. Your team leader warned everyone not to travel on their own and to stick close to their partners. You locked your arm into Darren's.

'Ready love?' you asked smiling. 

'For you always.' He said in a fake girly voice. You both laughed and headed out of the door.

* * *

Everyone scattered throughout the woods, earlier you'd killed three vampires, and Darren had only managed to kill one. 

'___, I'm going to take a quick leak.' Darren said prancing around in his spot.

'You should have gone before we left, fine go ahead.' You crossed your arms as he thanked you before he left to go to the restroom. You figured scoping your area while you waited was better than just standing around. The moonlight guided your path as you walked around on the leaf filled forest floor. 

'My what a lovely smell.' someone said.

'Darren, stop playing and come out.' you shouted

'Well if you would like to call me "Darren" that is your choice but I would much rather be called something else.' the voice said once more.

'Oh yeah, then what would you like me to call you then?' Just as you'd finished your sentence, you are greeted with green eyes and a vampiric toothy grin.

'Oh well most of my unfortunate meals for the night, well those that can talk at least, call me Xuimin but you my dear may call me Minseok.' he smiled.

You grabbed one of your stakes out of your belt and attempted to stab him with it; if only he didn't vanish before your eyes before you could. You looked around to see if you could find him. 

'You know most women attempt to kill me on the second date, not on the first meeting.' He said from behind you. You attempted to stab him once more, but he caught your hand and ripped the stake from your hand.

'I've grown tired of this, at least get to know a person before trying to drive a wooden stake into their chest.'

'But you're not a person; you're a vampire.' you said trying to remove your wrist from his grip.

'That may be true, but I still have feelings.'

'Do you think about that while you kill innocent people?'

'I'll have you know that I mostly feed on animals and the humans that I consume are willing donors or those that have done unspeakable crimes and someone wants them dead.' he let go of your wrist.

'I have to tell you something.' he continued, 'We need to get out of here right now.'

'What the hell no I'm not going anywhere with you!' you screeched.

'You don't understand, it's a full moon right now.' he said suddenly sounding serious.

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Werewolves are real; I'm pretty sure the rest of your team has found that out by the screams I hear in the distance also there is one very much near here.'

Then you heard violent snarls coming closer to you.

'I want to let you know, your friend, Darren he's a natural blood werewolf.' Minseok picked you up and ran somewhere far in the distance. By the time he slowed down, you were both at a house. 

'Welcome to my home; you will be much safer here.' he said inviting you inside.

You walked in and he guided you to the front room where you plopped down on the plush sectional.

'H-how did you know he was a werewolf?' you asked as tears threaten to fall, this night had proved to be too much.

'I've been watching you for a while, besides when he said he needed to go pee, I saw a slight yellow flash in his eyes, along with that I could smell him.'

You sank further into the couch, 'Oh my gosh.' you said as tears began to flood your face, '-I never knew.'

He sat down beside you and wrapped his arms around your shoulder before he began to pat you. 'It's okay, you're safe now.' 

'How is this safer, I'm in the arms of a vampire! All of my life I was told that they are dangerous and to kill them and tonight I'm rescued by one.'

'I get your point but, humans are the same there are good people, and there are bad people; there are bad vampires, and there are good vampires.' he patted you once more before guiding you into the kitchen and fixing you dinner. 

'I hope it tastes good I haven't cooked in over a thousand years.' he laughed. 'I never got your name.' he said.

'___' you said taking a bite of your food, it was surprisingly good.

'Well___ you may stay here as long as you like if you want to leave I would suggest doing it in the morning; as there are no vampires awake at that time and all the were's would have shifted back into their human form.' he said warming up a mug of blood.

You nodded your head in understanding as you continued to wolf down your food.

'Hey. Slow down the food isn't going to grow legs and run away.' He scolded.

* * *

**One Month Later**

The sound of an alarm could be heard near your head as you reached an arm out to turn the annoyance off. You removed your boyfriend's arm from around your waist as you rose from the bed and stretched before getting ready to freshen up. 

You returned to your town as soon as the sun had come up after being rescued. Everyone had been worried about you since they didn't see you the night before, though you ensured them that you were safe. The only problem was that you could no longer look at Darren the same way you had previously. He tried to talk to you afterward, but all you could see were giant yellow irises and sharp teeth getting ready to attack you. At one point you'd started seeing Minseok in secret. It began with you hunting by yourself, and he appears out of nowhere scolding you for being alone; he would always back you up though. 

Some nights you would sneak back into the forest, after a hunt, where he would be waiting, and he would take you back to his place where the two of you would cuddle and get to know each other. He would, of course, get you back into the town before sunrise so both of you wouldn't get caught. You hadn't spent the night with each other (unless you want to count sex in the forest sleeping over) until last night. You were still reeling from it as you made a cup of coffee.

You'd asked him as the two of you held each other what your blood tasted like to him. 

'LIke a fine wine,' he replied

'What if I want to drink your blood though?' you asked starting to trail kisses down his neck.

'Well that would depend on the situation.' he moaned. 

'Explain.'

'If I were to turn you into a vampire you would need my blood to "wake up" so to speak.'

'What about the other situation?' you asked, your hand slipping into the waistband of his boxers.

'Well then I would just taint you.' he said.

You stopped all ministrations for a brief second before you spoke.

'Then taint me, I want to be yours.' you said eyes filled with pure lust.

Minseok tilted your chin up slightly; he smiled the same adorable smile as he'd done the night you'd met him before he captured your lips in a heated kiss.

'You're already mine.' He said. After that clothes flew across the room and he had both of your legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into you over and over again.

* * *

**Last night**

_"Remember everybody we kill vampires immediately you are to show them no mercy even if it is a former lover."_

This rule was drilled into your head since you were a kid. You knew that they were terrible and that they were a form of cannibalism that was extreme but yet, here you were wrapped up in the arms of your lover a vampire. 

His kisses traveled down from your cheek to your neck as he sucked on your neck, you could feel his teeth growing, the sharp canines slightly grazing your skin making you all the more excited for what was to come. His fingers quickly pumped into your already soaking pussy before he sank his teeth into your neck causing you to gasp before you came all over his fingers. 

His lips pulled off of your neck, Minseok licked the blood that dripped from the now slightly healing wound before he turned your head so he could capture your lips. You could taste the metallic taste of your blood on his tongue; you turned around; sitting in his lap, you pushed him back slowly onto the soft pillows on the bed. Slowly you eased him into you, the thickness filling you up to the brim.

'You're fucking tight.' he moaned hands coming to grab your ass as you slowly started to ride him. You gripped onto his shoulders for more support as you began to pick up the pace. Minseok loved the way your breast bounced above him. Both hands traveled up your sides tickling you slightly before grasping onto your breasts. Calloused thumbs stroked the pert nipples before he pulled you down lower to suck both of them. Your pussy clenched soaking him more; he groaned smacking your ass once in satisfaction. 

He released your breast with a pop before he spoke. 'Baby, are you ready?' he asked.

You nodded your head in agreement replying with a slightly out of breath 'yes,' to this a sharp fingernail moved towards his neck he made a slight cut before moving his hand back down again to hold onto your hips. 

'Go ahead ___ drink.' he said in a breathless whisper. The blood oozed out of his neck and started to drip onto the white sheets below. Your mouth moved closer to his neck, lips barely above the incision. Your tongue slips out of your mouth licking the blood that slowly started dripping as the other blood did prior. 

A sweet metallic taste was hitting your tongue before you held your lips over the slightly healing incision and began to drink. Minseok began to moan out your name thrusting into your tight wet heat in a supernatural like speed. Minseok flipped you over as he continued to pound into you. Your tongue came out to lick a drop of blood off of your lip before he captured your lips in another steamy kiss. 

'You're mine now.' he growled.

'Always.' you say breathlessly. Your nails clawed down Minseok's back, he lifted his head up to look into your eyes they went from a dark brown to green before he whispered 'I love you' and you both came.


	29. Come Back (The Ex) (Jay Park/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fluff/Non-smut/short*

****

 

**A/N:** The winner of the poll was Jay Park[AFF], so I bring you Jay Park in fluff form lol. Also, you've been triple updated! (Well at the time people were triple updated)

 

_"___ you don't understand this is my dream. Everything that I've worked for has led up to this moment."_

_"Oh really Jay, then go. Leave damn it; I'm sick of being strung along! Go and never show up in front of me."_

These were the last words you said to your now former boyfriend Jay Park five years ago before you walked out of the door of his apartment. You thought that you would never see him again in front of you but, life likes to play cruel jokes. You were the director of his new video, and all of your staff were all in a buzz about how they would get to meet Jay Park all while grilling you to see if you knew anything about him. 

'Maybe I can escape out of the fire escape before he gets here.' you mumble to yourself as you rub your temples. 

'Don't be ridiculous, drink your coffee and calm down Mr. Park probably won't bring up what happened between the two of you.' your assistant assured.

'The key word in your sentence is probably, I mean come on I threw a tantrum back then all because he wanted to leave and do better things. While I wanted to be selfish and have him stay so that I could be with him.' you said taking a sip of your coffee.

'___ you weren't selfish you were in love with him but, I will admit you did throw a tantrum by telling him to leave and never appear before you.' you assistant Amelie said smiling.

'Why do I not fire you?'

'Because you love me.'

'You're right.'

You finished the last bit of your coffee before Amelie came back and announced that he was here. You closed your eyes and started counting backward from ten hoping that when you finished this would all be a bad dream.

'5, 4,3,2,1 and this is all a-'

'Reality.' you heard a tenor like voice speak. You were afraid to open your eyes, afraid to face your reality and that involved looking at the man you'd truly loved in the face.

'Come on ___ you can't just ignore me forever.' he said you could practically hear the smile in his voice.

You opened your eyes slowly the first thing that you saw was his sneakers, they were the ones you'd picked out for him. Slowly rising your head you saw his jeans, then his shirt, Adam's apple, lips, then eventually his smiling eyes.

'You're finally looking at me now I see.' he said wearing the biggest grin on his face.

'Jay, you're here. In the flesh I see.' you wanted to run you couldn't do this, did he get hotter since the last time you saw him?

'You know ___ it's good to see you again, I've missed you.' he said taking a seat beside you.

'Missed me or missed other things about me?' you said moving your chair away from him.

'You, I wanted to see you.'

_"Yeah right."_ you thought.

* * *

The music video shoot was great, and your crew had just finished cleaning up everything. You were about to get ready to go home when Jay came up and grabbed your hand and kissed it.

'I knew it you missed my body.' you said jerking your hand away.

'No baby-'

' I'm not your baby anymore.' you practically yelled.

'Sorry, ___, I didn't mean it like that though it might not help my situation: yes, I did miss your body but more than that I missed you and everything about you.

'Run that line much?' you scoff as you turn to walk away. Before you could even start to walk away from Jay, he steps in front of you.

'___please wait. I want to talk to you, and you know maybe catch up a bit over a meal. Maybe IHOP or something like that.' he said still smiling at you.

You looked down at your ever tapping foot contemplating over your answer. You might as well you could use an excuse to stuff delicious pancakes in your mouth.

'Fine but only IHOP nowhere else do you understand?'

His smile seemed to get brighter before he replied, 'Okay.'

* * *

Both of you sat in the crowded IHOP with drinks in hand waiting for your food to arrive.

'So how have you been?' he started.

'I've been making it; I finally became a music video director. How have you been.' you ask taking a sip of your beverage.

'I've been okay; I signed with Roc Nation not too long ago.'

'That's good I'm happy everything you wanted is coming to you.'

'Well, not everything.' he mumbled just as the waiter delivered your food.

You started to drizzle the butter pecan syrup on your pancakes when he spoke again.

' You know ___ the day you walked out I wanted to ask you something important.' he slowly cut into the pancake in front of him.

'What did you want to ask me?'

'To marry me.' he said causing you to choke on the pancake you'd just stuffed in your mouth.

'What are you talking about Jay? You were going on about wanting to make your career bigger and your label-'

'But you threw such a tantrum that I never did get to ask you to come with me.' he interrupted.

'What are you trying to say Jay?'

'I still want to be with you ___. I've missed you so much. Jay grabbed your hand and kissed it.

'I don't know Jay, you know people change I mean we would have to get to know each other again-' he leaned over the table and captured your lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away and smiling.

'I'm willing to take the time and get to know you over again if you are eager to get to know me still; though my love has never changed for you.

Tears start to fall from your eyes as he kisses you once more.

'Okay.' you say just above a whisper. 

He comes around to your side of the table, sitting beside you and holding you in his arms. 

'I'm never letting you go.' he says in your ear before he captures your lips once more in a sweet kiss.


	30. Happy Birthday (Jooheon/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Non-smut/short*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Being that I know/knew nothing about Monsta X, I have had to do some research, it was hard but, they have some good music so I shall check them out from now on. Anyhoo enough of my ranting let's get on with our one-shot, shall we?

***LOL I'm kidding! This is total filth!* [still short though]**

 

You were in your boyfriend's room cuddled up beside him as he lay on his bed and searched for random music for the two of you to listen too. It was his birthday today, and you wanted to do something special. All of the members were in the living area watching some movie, so you were free to carry out your plans.

'Jooheon?' you started.

'Yeah, baby?'

'Ler's play a game.'

'Okay, what type of game?' he asked setting his phone down.

'It's called not getting caught by the other members...game.'

'___, are you suggesting we have sex all over this dorm with the prospect of not getting caught, but in the end, we very well might be?' 

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'We're going to get caught easily.' he said as you started to kiss your way down his neck.

'Only if one of us makes a sound.' You said as you started to palm him through his sweatpants. Your hand slowly slipped into the waistband of his sweatpants; you could feel it twitch in your hand.

'Come on Jooheon it could be fun.' you said before licking and sucking on his earlobe.

The feeling was becoming too much for him he didn't know how long he would be able to keep up with this teasing.

'Okay, fine ___ we can do it.' he said kissing you before he hopped off the bed and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen:**

You were laid across the kitchen table as his tongue delved into your soaked pussy. It was becoming harder and harder to keep your moans down, but you had to try you didn't want this feeling to end. Earlier he'd grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce from the refrigerator and had successfully licked off every bit of chocolate from your body. Your fingers were tangled in Jooheon's hair trying to bring him even closer than what he already was. One swift swipe of his tongue over your clit and a silent moan escaped your mouth. The action caused him to groan.

_'Hey. I'm going to get something to drink, you guy's want anything?'_ you both heard Wonho in the background speaking.

Quickly, you moved under the table and grabbed the chocolate sauce before you handed Jooheon your phone. 

'What are you-' he was about to ask when he saw the mischevious glint in your eyes, but he'd been cut off by Wonho entering the kitchen. 

'Oh hey, I didn't know you were in here.'

'Y-yeah.' he said unlocking your phone.

You pulled his dick out of his sweats, pumping him a little before you placed a small amount of chocolate on the head. Your tongue swiped over the slit before you engulfed him entirely. You heard the hushed moans of your boyfriend while he still tried to keep a conversation going.

'So are you going to visit your parent's this weekend?' Wonho asked as he opened the refrigerator.

'Uhm...yeah, I uh told my mom I would visit her soon.' He gripped onto the edge of the table to try and keep his composure, but it was proving to be a difficult task especially the way you would suck and lick the head before you would shove it back down your throat.

He felt like he could come at any moment.

'I'm going to visit my brother and his wife this weekend. They're inviting my parents and I over for dinner and- hey man are you okay?' He asked noticing Jooheon gripping onto the table.

'Uh yeah man I'm fine.' his grip on the table tightened as you started to massage his balls while taking him further into your mouth.

'Dude, are you constipated? You look like you're in a lot of pain.' Wonho asked. He walked over to Jooheon and placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

'Jooheon you don't seem to have a fever, but there is some constipation medicine in the medicine cabinet if you need some.' 

'I-I'm f-fine bro. Don't worry about it.' Jooheon said; climax nearing.

'Okay, well I'm going to go and watch the movie; remember medicine is in the medicine cabinet.' with that, Wonho left just in time for Jooheon to shoot his load in your mouth. You swallowed every last drop before crawling from underneath the table and standing beside him. You placed the chocolate sauce back into the refrigerator. Once you turn around, he captures your lips in a steamy kiss.

'Let's watch a movie.' He said with a smirk before pulling you into the front room.

* * *

**Front Room:**

You sat on top of his lap, wrapped up in a blanket as the two of you watched some random movie on Netflix with the rest of the guys. You were starting to get into it until you felt Jooheon's hand slowly creep up your thigh. He gently massaged it before his hand moved to your inner thigh. You were starting to become wet at the thought of what was to come before he did anything to you.

'Remeber to keep quiet.' he whispered in your ear before his middle finger stroked your drenched core. 

He gently rubbed his finger against your swollen clit; a silent gasp escaped your mouth as you held onto his knee for dear life. He added another finger to the mix, gently pinching the swollen nub, as he watched you unravel atop him. He eased his fingers into your tight wet cunt only teasing the spot where you needed him the most. His thumb grazed over your clit, and you had to bite your hand to hold back a moan.

'You think this movie is scary too ___?' Minhyuk asked. You only nodded your head in agreement, not trusting your voice at the moment.

You felt the tip of Jooheon's tongue on your ear causing you to tighten up on his fingers. He knew your ears were your weak spot and it caused you to get wet instantly.

'I'm going to get a glass of water.' Minhyuk said getting up from the couch stepping around the other members sitting on the floor.

Jooheon picked up his pace just as someone in the movie started running away from the killer. Just as the girl began to scream because the killer was coming closer to her, Jooheon bit down slightly on your neck causing you to come all over his finger and his legs. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, whispering  'yum' in your ear. 

You laid back enough to whisper in his ear, ' Meet me in the bathroom.' You said before you excused yourself from the front room with the excuse of going to bed.

* * *

**Bathroom:**

Clothes are scattered across the tiny bathroom;  your legs are wrapped around Jooheon's waist while you are pinned to the shower wall.

The silent moans that the two of you was tried to hide earlier were coming out now.

'Fuck you're still so damn tight.' he groaned in your ear.

His head bent down and squeezed your soft breast before he sucked on your hardened nipples eliciting a moan out of you.

'Jooheon.' you whispered when he hit a particular spot. 

You captured his lips in a lustful kiss tightening up on him once more.

'Fuck!.' he moaned in your ear.

_'Hey, Chang Kyun let's hit the shower.'_ Kihyun said in the distance, but the two of you couldn't hear a thing over your quiet moans and growls of each other's names.

'I want to hear you say it. Say my name baby. I want this whole damn dorm to hear.' Jooheon growled in your ear. 

Your nails clawed down his back, 'Jooheon.' you quietly moaned.

'No baby, louder.' he said thrusting harder at the moment.

_'Sure thing, let me grab a pair of boxers first.'_ Chang Kyun said.

_'Okay, I'm going to head to the bathroom first since I have everything already.'_ Kihyun said turning the door handle to the bathroom.

A deafening scream is heard as the two of you come screaming each other's names.

You heard the bathroom door slam shut and Kihyun shouting, 'Oh my gosh!! They were fucking in the damn shower!!'

After the two of you came down from your high, you started to laugh, 'I guess we ended up caught in the end.' he said smiling.

'Yeah, but it was worth it; happy birthday Jooheon.' you said kissing him once more before the two of you stepped out of the shower to head to bed.

 


	31. Just relax (Jinhwan/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Drabble/Smut*

 

You settled on your apartment floor with scattered papers surrounding you as you sat with your laptop and Bluetooth trying to make business calls.

' Yes, he would like a window seat in business class no wait, first class and this will be round trip. Okay, thank you.' you hung up the phone and exhaled.

You finally got everything that you needed for your boss ready, and now it was time to work on your last class assignment due next week: you, to some extent, want to get it over with early than wait next week or the next day to do it. Your boyfriend came in the front room and took in your disheveled and stressed appearance. He knew you worked the way you did because you were passionate about what you did but at the same time, he wished that you would take a break and relax.

'___, you should eat and have a glass of wine with me.' he said stepping in your paper circle. 

'Jinhwan I can't I need to finish this assignment first.' you said picking up one of the many pieces of paper in your circle.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and started placing open mouth kisses on your neck causing a shiver to run down your spine. 

'You can finish it later, eat dinner you skipped lunch, so you need to eat something.' he continued his ministrations on your neck until you finally gave in and flipped the laptop screen down.

'Fine, but only one glass of wine with dinner.' you said turning your head to place a small kiss on his cheek. He nodded his head in agreement before stealing a quick kiss from your lips. 

He guided you to the table and pulled out your chair for you to have a seat. Tonight you were both having stuffed baked potatoes with a glass of sweet red wine. The two of you talked about things that were going on in your lives he told you that he would be in Japan for a while; while you said to him that soon you would be out of school for the winter break. By the time you both finished dinner, the bottle of wine was almost empty, and the two of you were sitting on the couch watching some random show on t.v. 

'___.' he started.

'Yeah, baby?'

He licked his lips before speaking again, 'I want dessert.'

'Okay I will get the ice-'

'No, not that kind of dessert baby.'

'What kind of-' before you could finish your question he captured your lips with a fiery passion. He trailed kisses down your neck, before removing your shirt and sweatpants. He kissed almost every inch of skin before kissing his way back up your body to capture your lips once more. 

Slowly he slipped two fingers into your already soaking core earning a moan. He slowly pumped his fingers into you while he sucked on your pert nipples. His thumb slowly worked your clit earning more labored moans from you.

'Jinhwan, go faster.' you moaned growing tired of his teasing.

'Shh, relax baby let me take care of you.' he said before he kissed his way back down your body. He removed his fingers from your soaked core, placing them in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

'You taste amazing.' He said before bending down to place a kiss on your throbbing clit. He spread your legs wide open before licking one long strip from your core to your clit and back down again and then shoving his tongue into your tight wet heat. 

'Shit!' you screamed. Jinhwan ate you out as if it would be his last time. He switched from tongue fucking your pussy to licking and sucking your clit. He shoved three fingers into your pussy while sucking on your clit. You wanted to enjoy the feeling for a bit longer, but you were oh so close to your peak.

'Don't hold it in baby let go.' He said before he went back to sucking and licking your clit. Your hands threaded into his smooth locks as you pushed his head closer into your wet pussy. One last swipe of his tongue and you were coming undone. He continued, letting you slowly come down from your high before he removed his fingers and tasted them.

He got up from his spot on the couch to grab a towel; you tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

'But what about you?' you asked noticing the bulge in his pants.

'Oh, we're far from finished.' He said with a smirk. You tugged his shorts and boxers down mouth watering at the already pre-cum leaking tip.

'Good because now it's your turn.' you said before engulfing it in your mouth earning a moan.


	32. Last Night...(Chanyeol/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Suggested Smut*

 

You woke up with a hangover, the sun blinding you and an arm wrapped around your waist. You unreadily opened your eyes to peak around the room to see exactly where you were and just who had their arm wrapped around your waist. You were in your hotel room you noticed seeing your laptop on the desk across the room, now to find out who's arm this is. You turned around in your bed to see the sleeping figure of Park Chanyeol. You wrapped your hands around your mouth to prevent the scream that was itching to surface from your throat. You attempted to scramble out of bed but ended up tripping over the sheet and comforter and falling to the carpeted floor. You got up and noticed that you were completely naked, there are clothes scattered across the room and empty condom wrappers tossed in and on the trash can.

'Just what did I get myself into?' you exclaim.

You walk into the kitchen of the suite and fix yourself a cup of coffee before going to find a robe. Just as you tie a knot to secure it, the last drops of coffee were falling. The smell of hazelnut filled your nostrils waking you up and easing your hangover before you even took the first sip. You sat at the table blowing your coffee and taking the first sip, trying to remember just how you ended up waking up in bed with Chanyeol.

You remembered that you went out with your friend the night before. The two of you thought it would be a good idea to dance, drink and flirt. 

_"___ you see that cute guy over there in the corner. He's checking you out." your friend Diana said._

_"No, he's probably checking you out." You said dancing along with the music._

_Another guy popped up beside him, and they both started motioning towards the two of you._

_"Oh my gosh, he even has a sexy friend," she said almost too excitedly._

_"They will probably come over here and try to offer you drinks like always."_

_"___ don't be such a spoiled sport, you are fucking sexy, and you are wearing a dress that makes all of your sexy curves come out; if anything they are staring at your sexy ass. Also, they're heading this way," she said motioning towards their direction._

_The two of them walked over to the two of you and smiled._

_"Hello ladies, my name is Chanyeol, and my friend here is Baekhyun."_

_"Hey fellas." Diana smiled when she noticed you weren't saying anything standing there with your mouth wide open she nudged you with her elbow._

_"___, say hello."_

_"Hi, I'm a big fan!" you blurted instantly embarrassed afterward._

_"You know these guys?" Diana asked._

_"They are in EXO!"_

_"Is that one of the groups you're always going on about?"_

_"Yes," you said looking at the two slightly confused men._

_Baehyun spoke, "Well we came over to see if you would let us buy you a drink."_

_"Sure. That would be great," you say trying not to stutter._

The four of you walked over to the bar, and they proceeded to buy a round of shots for all of you. After a while, Baekhyun and Diana started making out with each other while you and Chanyeol decided to get to know one another over a friendly drinking contest.

It was at this moment where things get a bit fuzzy.

One minute you are laughing at some joke he said followed by him going on about how he could give you the time of your life if you let him; then you wake up, and it's today.

'Damn it come on think! How did he end up in my bed?'

Your phone dinged, and you noticed you had a message from Diana, several to be honest.

**-Friday 10:34 PM**

_"You kinky bitch! You tried to strip him in the club."_

_"Oh well, hope you have fun."_

**-Saturday 1:00 PM**

_" ___ are you okay? Was the sex that amazing that you can't move?"_

_"Answer me damn it."_

_"If you don't answer me I will come over to your room."_

_"On second thought nevermind Baekhyuns' up now and wants a morning round. I'll come beat your door in an hour or two."_

You dropped your phone in disbelief. Never had you gotten that wild before to the point of not remembering. Suddenly you heard the cover moving around and a loud yawn.

'___?' you heard a groggy morning voice call you.

'Y...yeah?'

'Where are you and why does it smell like coffee?'

'In the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee you want some?'

'Please.' he said before walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

You made him a slice of toast with jam and some eggs as well before making him a cup of coffee.

Just as you were setting everything out on the table, he emerged from the bathroom with a towel covering his lower half. You almost dropped his cup of coffee on yourself. After placing the mug on the table, you quickly covered your eyes and turned around to face the stove.

'Uhm, there should be another robe.' you say feeling your cheeks heating up.

He laughed, and you suddenly felt arms wrap around your shoulders and embrace you. 

'You don't have to be shy you know. Besides, you saw everything last night.' He said before kissing your cheek.

'I made you coffee and something to eat' you finally spoke. You turned around to hand Chanyeol his cup of coffee when you noticed all of the marks on his body. 'A...are you alright?'

'I should be asking you that, I hope you're not sore from last night I guess I was a bit rough.' he smiled.

'I'm okay, but you look like you had a pair of handcuffs wrapped around your wrists for a long time.' you said taking in the rings around his wrists.

He chuckled, 'Yeah I guess _you_ got a bit rough too. If I'm not mistaken, you said something along the lines of _"You need to be punished for being a tease."_ or something like that. I don't know; I was fucking wasted.'

You could feel your cheeks heat up at the thought. 

'I'm going to give you your coffee now.' you said as you reached for the cup of coffee behind him. Instead, you ended up tripping over your own feet and ripping away the towel covering Chanyeol.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too...wait why are you hard?' you asked noticing an obvious boner standing tall.

'Uh yeah, I uh got horny at the thought of you in nothing but a robe on.'

You started laughing before you picked up the towel and threw it over your shoulder.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'Nothing, you're just cute.' you smiled.

He smirked, 'I thought I was a tease that needs punishing.'

'You do, and if you don't get into the bedroom and on the bed within two minutes, I won't let you come.'

'Yes ma'am.' he said running into the bedroom with you following behind.


	33. Professor (Taehyung/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut/Short*

 

You were sitting on Taehyung's bed mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, all the while one of Dean's many songs played quietly in the background. You had finally had some time off from work, and you wanted to spend it cuddling your man but, unfortunately, your boyfriend was not in a cuddling mood, in fact, he and Jungkook were currently in the front room playing Overwatch.

_"So much for spending the day with him."_ You thought to yourself.

Finally having grown tired of looking at faux picturesque celebrity lifestyles, you threw your phone at the end of the bed and decidedly shielded your eyes with your arm. It had been too long-too FUCKING long since Taehyung held you passionately or even made love to you for that matter. You both have such busy lifestyles that it's rare for you both to have a day off together. You missed the way his hands would gently caress your sides as he would kiss you or how he would growl when you bit his lip during a kiss, turning him on further. Sometimes he would pin you against the door of the bathroom urging you to keep quiet; as not to alert the other members, while he ate you out for what felt like hours. How you miss that boxy grin that turned into a devious smirk before he would handcuff you to the bed.

Just the thought of all of this had you soaked. You figured that since Taehyung wanted to play a game with Jungkook, you would take care of your problem. You slid off your underwear tossing them somewhere across the room. You unclasped your bra giving it the same fate as with the previous garment. Your hands came up to your breast massaging them like you knew he would, your fingers toying with the hardened nipples only to pull at them a second later. A light cry escaped your lips before one hand gently moved down your stomach to your awaiting core. You gently massaged your swollen clit letting out another moan this one louder than the first. You insert two fingers into your awaiting pussy pumping them fast the sounds coming from your soaked core only making you wetter by the second. You grab one of your breasts and suck making you moan even louder.

'T-Taehyung, faster.' You moaned getting closer to your peak. You failed to hear the door open and then shut you being caught up in the bliss of your fingers.

'Tae, I'm about to come.'

'Did I say you could?' You heard a deep voice speak next to your ear halting all movement.

'T-Tae um what are you doing here?' 

'Well I was playing a game, but then I heard my name called and when I come in what do I find?'

'Your loving girlfriend stimulating herself?'

'My loving girlfriend was stimulating herself...' he dragged on the last word urging you to continue.

'-stimulating herself without your permission.' you sighed and looked away before speaking up again. 'But if you had stayed and spent time with me before playing with Jungkook I wouldn't have had too.' you said pouting.

'So just because I play a game and I'm not in the room you decide to touch yourself?'

'Well...no, yes, maybe?' you don't even know how to respond his usual smiling self now bears and expression makes a shiver run down your spine.

'You need to be punished.' he says going to his closet to pull out his "toy box."

'But Tae-' 

'Excuse me?'

'Professor Taehyung, I promise I won't touch myself without your permission again.' feigning fear which you were far from in fact your juices started dripping down your legs at the thought of what this punishment would bring.

He came over to you and placed a blindfold over your eyes before laying you back down on the bed. He kissed you with such passion it left you breathless. The feel of cold metal was placed around your wrist before you heard a clicking sound signaling you're handcuffed to the bed. Then the faint sound of a vibrator turning on in the distance before he pushed it into your core. He slowly moved the vibrator in and out of you earning more moans, the heat of his breath ghosting over your ear before he spoke. 

'You've been a bad student ___. I don't remember teaching you to act this way. You're going to have to make up for it okay?' 

You shook your head in agreement.

'Your words ___ use your words.' he said teasing your clit with the vibrator.

'Yes, Professor I understand.'

'Good. Don't try to come without my permission again.' Taehyung spoke just above a whisper before turning up the vibrator all the way to max leaving you a moaning mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: So I know I said for a while I was trying to stop writing BTS one-shots but...I was reading some V smut today, and I just had the vibe to write one. [This was said during a poll on AFF]


	34. Valentine's Day (Jimin/Daniel Kang/OC(Laura))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Edited] I just realized that most of the story was missing so I went ahead and added it.

****

****

 

**Characters:**

Jimin (Park Jimin)

Kang Daniel

You/OC: Laura

 

Valentine's Day. Your favorite day of the year. Not because you were with someone; well more like two someones. But because this was the only time of the year you could get a fancy ass big box of chocolate. Honestly, you could care less about all the romance that went around this time of the year. If no one wanted to spend time with you or buy you a box of chocolate then to hell with them, you would buy your own and indulge in a bottle of red wine and a marathon of Netflix. That's what you did all the years before you dated Daniel and Jimin.

Now Valentine's day was spent having romantic dinners, watching a movie together, or someone (most likely you) screaming at the top of your lungs in absolute pleasure. You loved it and the fact that the two of them had something up their sleeves this year only peaked your interest. The whispers amongst the two of them just to be cut off when you walked into the room did nothing to help your curiosity. 

When you would ask one of them what they were talking about, you would get the same answer. "Don't worry about it Laura it's nothing." followed by a simple smile. 

Now, sitting in your living room while waiting for the two of them to come over to your house from practice so all of you could go to dinner, you mindlessly scrolled through random Tumblr smut fics for the two of them. A notification rang on your phone startling you causing you too almost drop your phone on the floor.

_"Laura we're here come out."_

_"Don't you both want to shower and get dressed first?"_

_"Nope. We went back to our dorms and did that. So come on we're starving._

_You rolled your eyes but grabbed your keys and purse and headed out of your apartment._

The dinner went well; to an extent at least. The guys were so hungry after practice that they just stuffed their faces like at any moment someone could come and take away their food. It was a bit funny.

Now all three of you were back at your apartment watching Master's Of Horror: Fair Haired Child. What an exciting choice for Valentine's right?

You were all huddled up together freaking out as the boy came after the young girl. Daniel coughed making Jimin look at him. They exchanged a series of hand motions and looked oblivious to you before Daniel decided to get up and turn off the movie. 

'Laura Jimin let's all go to bed I'm tired. What about you Jimin?'

'Y-yeah me too let's go to bed.'

With a reluctant sigh, you got up from the couch and headed into your bedroom. All of you got ready for bed and climbed in one after the other. You were in the middle of the two men. You drifted fast asleep as the two of them pretended to sleep beside you.

'So is she asleep yet?' Jimin whispered.

'I think so.' Daniel said.

'Well let's start our plan. It's a good thing Laura likes to sleep without underwear.' Jimin said sharing a laugh with Daniel.

Daniel made sure everything they needed was in place before Jimin slipped further under the cover between your legs.

He slowly spread your legs and started kissing his way up your thighs. His soft lips were coming closer to your awaiting core as each second passed. Daniel starts sucking and nibbling your ear knowing how much you like it. You shivered causing each boy to smile continuing their actions.

Jimin's tongue slips past your folds into your dripping pussy only giving you small kitten licks, urging you to wake up. Daniel starts kissing down your neck slowly pushing your t-shirt up to grab your breasts. 

'Daniel you should see how wet she is.' Jimin said earning a growl from Daniel before he continued what he was doing. 

'You're so not fair; you know how much I want to taste her right now.' Daniel said with a whine.

'Then join me then.' Jimin spoke giving your clit a little suck.

Daniel moved down your body and slipped under the covers with Jimin. The two shared a kiss letting the younger taste your juices on the elder's tongue.

'She tastes fucking amazing right.' Jimin said. Daniel only nodded in response before attaching his lips to your clit meanwhile Jimin fingered you.

'Come on bro you know she can take more than one finger.' Daniel said. 

* * *

You were sleeping so peacefully. Until a warm sensation grazed over your clit causing you to moan. The feeling felt so damn good almost as if Jimin's soft lips had attached to your clit sending you to heaven and back. Suddenly you felt a finger enter you followed by your clit being sucked once more but, by someone else; Daniel maybe? 

Thick Busan accents filled your ears followed by a second finger, and now you knew you weren't dreaming.

You opened your eyes only to moan afterward. Two heads popped from under the cover. The first Daniel's followed by Jimin's.

'Well hey, there sleepy head. You decided to wake up.' Daniel said placing kisses on your stomach.

'Mmm, yeah there was this amazing sensation I was feeling. What are you two doing?'

Daniel looked and Jimin, and the two exchanged a look before Jimin spoke up.

'We figured we would do something different, maybe change a position up a bit, tie Daniel up while we take turns fucking him, try double doggy style maybe. You know just something new.'

You wanted to be shocked, but the bluntness of it all had you hornier than ever.

'We could tie Daniel up.' you said in a small voice that made both men smile and kiss you on the cheek.

Suddenly Daniel kissed your lips leaving you breathless. He broke away from it too fast for your liking. The sight you saw after was much better though. He pulled Jimin into a heated kiss stripping him of his tank top and allowing Jimin to do the same. You sat up from your position in the bed to stroke both men through their shorts earning groans from both. 

'Don't leave me out of the fun.' you say sneaking your hands inside their shorts. 

'W-we wouldn't dare.' Jimin said between moans. You instructed Daniel to lay down on the bed while you freed his aching cock from the confines of his shorts. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, you leaned over and licked it causing Daniel to whine. 

'Laura, don't tease the poor man.' Jimin said positioning his dick in Daniel's mouth. You engulfed him in your mouth at the same time Jimin thrust into Daniel's. You hollowed your cheeks taking Daniel in more until he hit the back of your throat. He groaned causing Jimin to moan and attempt to shove his dick further down his throat. 

'I'm about to come.' Daniel moaned before taking Jimin back in his mouth. 

'Me too baby, you want me to come in your mouth?' Jimin said continuing to thrust in and out of Daniel's mouth. The only answer he got was a groan in satisfaction before he shot his load in Daniel's mouth causing Daniel to come in yours. You both swallowed and then kissed each other.

Jimin stroked himself back to life as he watched the scene before him. You gently shove Daniel back on the bed grabbing the handcuffs to restrain his hands. 

'We know that you like Valentines day chocolate, so we came up with the idea of giving that to you on one of us of course.' Daniel spoke pointing his head in the direction of the chocolate sauce bottle on the nightstand. After you successfully cuff his hands, you reached over and grabbed the chocolate sauce from the nightstand, squeezing a little on both nipples and down his chest. 

'Lick.' You instructed Jimin as you sat the chocolate back on the nightstand, then grabbing the lube. You lubed up three of your fingers before circling one around Daniel's entrance before fully inserting one, moaning at how well he took your finger. He hissed at the sensation, but Jimin was quick to kiss away any discomfort. 

'How can you still be so tight?' you moaned slowly pumping your finger in his entrance. 

'M-more!' he moaned clawing at the handcuffs. You inserted a second finger scissoring him while curling your fingers to find his sweet spot. You knew you'd found it when his back arched off the bed and a loud moan escaped his lips. 

'Right there baby, right there!'

'I can't wait to be buried inside of him.' Jimin said to your side; you looked over to see him stroking himself as he watched the scene before him. You pulled Jimin in for a kiss before you inserted the third finger pumping them inside of him at a fast pace.

'Laura, I can't take it anymore I need something bigger.' Daniel moaned. You slowly removed your fingers before crawling further up his body to align his member with your dripping core. You slowly sunk down letting him stretch your walls fully before you started bouncing with more vigor.

'Open your mouth for me.' You purr leaning over to place your breasts in Daniel's mouth. His tongue glided across your hardened nipples before taking them both in his mouth to suck.

'Fuck, just the sight of you with my tits in your mouth makes me wetter.' You moan. Daniel starts to thrust into you trying to help you reach your peak. You felt your orgasm fastly approaching, you reached your hand down and rubbed your clit surging you into pure bliss. 

'Let me taste you.' Daniel said. You remove yourself from his still hard cock before you moved into the 69 position allowing Daniel to lick up your essence just as Jimin slowly entered him. 

'Daniel you're still so damn tight.' Jimin moaned thrusting faster. You moaned around his dick causing Daniel to moan around your clit. 

'Fuck I'm about to cum.' You say before continuing to suck Daniel.

'Don't cum just yet.' Jimin said still wildly thrusting into Daniel.

Yours and Daniel's moans grew louder as Jimin continued to pound into Daniel. You were trying not to cum, but Daniel's mouth was doing wonders on your pussy.

You heard faint Korean before Jimin shouted, 'Fucking Shit cum, I'm Coming!'

One harsh suck on your clit sent you over the edge causing Daniel to come too. A moan of each other's names spoken incoherently.

* * *

The three of you lay beside each other with you in the middle as the guys wrapped their arms around your waist. You kissed them both mumbling a happy valentines day before pulling the cover up over your bodies.

'Laura?' Jimin spoke.

'Yeah?'

'I have to leave Korea for a while for activities. Will you be okay here while I'm gone?'

'Yeah I'll miss you though, when do you come back?'

'This time I don't know, we're getting pretty busy lately so I won't be able to come as often.'

You bit your bottom lip worry now showing on your face. Jimin noticed this and kissed your forehead.

'Don't worry; I'll back soon love.' You moved closer to bury your head in his chest.'

'You're always gone so long.' you mumble.

'I'll be sure to call you when I can okay? In the meantime, Daniel will be here to keep you company.' You only nodded your head in response to which he patted your head and kissed you once more.

'Jimin can you do something for me?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Can you sing to me?'

'Like when we were dating, and you would fall asleep over the phone?' he chuckled at the thought.

'Yeah like back then.' you smiled. 

'Okay, what do you want me to sing?'

'House of cards.'

'That's always been your favorite. Alright.' He began to sing his voice calming you into a deep slumber where he too soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!


	35. Forbidden (Jimin/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut/a bit of angst*

****

 

**Characters:**

Jimin (Park Jimin)

You (OC)

Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook

 

_"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." -Frederico Lorca_

+++

Your's and Jimin's relationship was a forbidden complication. 

 

It was supposed to be only a one-time thing;  something that should have never happened in the first place. But you couldn't resist the temptation. Small subtle flirts here, and simple, friendly hugs there is how it started out. But, as time went by the flirting became more evident, and the hugs lasted longer than they should and in private hands traveled to many places they shouldn't have on multiple occasions. 

 

The way his breath ghosted over your neck when no one was looking only to place a small open mouth kiss on it making your spine tingle and your toes curl. Or the way his touch seemed to ignite a fire within your very being whenever it grazed along your thigh. The sexual tension was evident between the two of you, but you were trying not to play into it; you were trying to stay faithful to Jungkook.

 

So this particular day for you, to say the least, didn't come as any surprise to you. The rest of the members including Jungkook had all stepped out for various reasons. You woke up alone in Jungkook's bed feeling the warmth of his body no longer next to you. Checking your phone, you noticed a message from him.

 

_"___I'll be back I went to go practice a bit. Love You."_

 

Practice for him most likely meant he would be gone until later tonight. Deciding that you couldn't just lie on his bed all day, you get up and make your way to the kitchen.

The soundless house was different from the everyday chaos that you're used to hearing whenever you come over. There wasn't a faint sound of a movie or music playing anywhere, so you figured you were alone. After rummaging through the kitchen for food only later deciding that cup ramen would be best, you went back to Jungkook's room to find an extra pair of clothes so you could shower.

 

You turned on the water and stripped out of your clothing. Stepping into the shower, you let the warm water hit your skin. A sigh escapes your lips as you reach for the only soap in the bathroom that doesn't involve male scent.

* * *

Jimin woke up from his nap only to find his room empty. He checked his phone and saw that he had a message from Taehyung.

_"Jimin, we're all headed out for a while, we'll be back later, let us know if you want anything."_

 

'They could have woke me up.' He mumbled. 

 

He scrolled through his many social network apps nothing, in particular, catching his eye before deciding to get up and have a snack. Making his way into the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. Once he finished, he decided he would take a shower before catching a movie.

 

Just as you were getting out of the shower, a figure emerged from the once closed door. Jimin. 

 

'Well hello, there beautiful.' he said smirking.

 

You quickly reach for your towel and wrap it around your naked body.

 

'Did you see something you like? Is that the reason you're staring at me about to drool on yourself?' You smile to yourself. You quickly gather your clothes and attempt to head out of the bathroom, but Jimin remains unmoved. 

 

'Hello earth to Jimin.' you wave your hand in his face trying to get his attention. 'Geez are you that turned on that you're frozen solid? Come on and move so I can get dressed.' You say laughing.

 

'Can we finish what we started yesterday?' he says in a low voice.

 

'What?''

 

'I said can we finish what we started yesterday; you know before we got interrupted.' 

 

'We can't and we shouldn't.' You say even though that was far from the truth.

 

'Come on ___ no one is here at the moment.' he says with a smirk.

 

He encloses the space between the two of you, grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to him. His hand slips under the towel, his thumb rubbing circles on your thigh. His breath ghosts over your neck before his lips connect and the cloth falls to the floor. He backs you further into the bathroom, kicking the door shut before pinning you to the nearest wall. His name rolls off your tongue, and his hands travel to your hardened nipples pinching both only to swallow your moans in a kiss. 

 

Your hand's grip on the fabric of his shirt eager to feel his skin on your own. His tongue explores your mouth with expertise, and you end up ripping the shirt off of him. He quickly removes his sweatpants before you flip the two of you around instead pinning him to the wall.

 

'Oh someone's eager.' he joked in between kisses.

 

'Shut up you fucking tease.' you shot back.

 

He slapped your ass as punishment before breaking away from the kiss. 

 

He kisses his way down your neck leaving small love bites.

'Don't leave evidence.' you say slightly moaning.

 

'Damn it.' he says with a growl before traveling further. 

He captures one of your hardened nipples in his mouth, the action turning you on even more.

Your hands tangle in his soft locks as light moans spill from your mouth. 

 

He decided to give the other one the same treatment as his thumb strokes over the one he just ravished.

 

Finally done with his teasing, you gently push him away and capture his lips. 

 

'You ready?' he asks.

 

'Yeah.'

 

You wrap one of your legs around his waist before he positions himself at your entrance. Slowly he fills you up making you both moan at the feeling.

 

'Damn you're so fucking tight.' he says once he's entirely inside.

 

'Damn you're thick as fuck. Now move.' Jimin didn't need to be told twice as he started slowly moving inside of you before picking up speed. 

 

Both of your moans filled the room as he thrust into you with expertise. The grip you had on his shoulder was enough to bruise his skin, but you knew he wouldn't have it any other way. 

One angled thrust had you moaning Jimin's name. You pussy clenched around him making him groan. 

 

'Fuck, Jimin right there.' 

 

He reaches in between the two of you to stroke your sensitive clit earning more moans from you. You lean forward capturing his soft lips in a searing kiss. 

 

'You're taking me so well I can't wait to fill you up. Do you want that baby? To have my cum fill you up then, later I'll bend down to eat your sweet pussy tasting both of our arousals on my tongue.'

 

You couldn't formulate a sentence not when he was fucking you so damn good. 

 

'J-Jimin I'm, I'm-' you didn't get to finish your sentence your orgasm washing over you, you swear you saw stars.

 

'F-fuck!' Jimin shouted before releasing inside of you filling you up.

 

He pulled out of you slowly grabbing your cheeks in a heated kiss that seemed to last forever before he started to trail them down your neck.You moaned as he kissed his way down; once again running his tongue along your hardened nipples only to suck them once more. His lips kissed your thighs nipping at them slightly before he reached your core. He threw one of your legs over his shoulder wasting no time before delving into your sweet cunt. 

 

His tongue worked magic. Your hands came to his hair trying to move him closer, almost as if you never wanted him to stop. He alternated from fucking your tight heat with his tongue to sucking on your sensitive clit. He moved his head rapidly creating more needed friction that had you chanting his name over and over again.

 

'Coming! I'm coming!' You shout before you came on his tongue and mouth. He continued, letting you ride out your second orgasm before you pulled him away due to oversensitivity.

 

He stood up, bringing you into his embrace before kissing you once again. You could never get enough of his kisses. You could taste both of your arousals on his tongue the urge for a third-round playing in your thoughts. Reluctantly he broke away from the kiss to let you both breathe.

 

'___, I love you.' Jimin says hugging you.

 

'I love you too Jimin.'

* * *

Both of you knew this was wrong and that you shouldn't have such an affair but, no matter what you were both drawn to each other. Like some strong magnetic force pulled you both together. You couldn't avoid each other, but you knew that one day you were bound to get caught by someone.

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing alerts the two forbidden lovers from their blissful state. They both look at each other in a panic, as one voice rings throughout the apartment.

 

'Jimin, ___ I'm back!'

 

_Jungkook._

 


	36. How is my wife more bad ass than me?!(G Dragon/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G Dragon (Ji Yong)/ You

 

 

'Alright, I need you to look fierce. Great, that's it.' The photographer has droned on for the last hour as he captured your husband's picture. You loved the man, but you couldn't see the fierceness that the photographer saw through his little camera lens. Maybe because the quote-unquote tough persona that he portrayed is a shell to hide who he was inside. 

But you saw through it.

"I'm ready to go home." you thought to yourself as you scrolled mindlessly on your phone. 

You hadn't noticed Ji Yong's presence until his arm wrapped around your shoulder.

'Oh, Ji, are you finally finished?' you ask putting your phone back into your purse.

'No, but I figured you would like to join me. It could be fun plus you look pretty bored.'

'Bored doesn't even cut it; I'm ready to go home and watch tv.' 

'Oh come on ___ take a picture with me.' he whined.

'We take pictures together all the time Ji Yong.'

'But this one will be different; I promise.'

You fold your arms in a huff, 'Fine but only one photo.'

He stood up and grabbed your hand guiding you over to get your makeup done and for the stylists to choose an outfit for you.

'Ah, Ji Yong I finally get to meet your lovely wife.' the photographer- Mr. Jung said.

'Mr. Jung this is ___. ___ meet Mr. Jung.' You both shook hands, and he instructed you and Ji Yong to stand next to each other.

'Alright, Ji Yong I want you to look at her lovingly. That's it.' Mr. Jung droned on again this time he seemed to find a new light with both of you.

After what seemed like hours Mr. Jung said,'Okay everyone, let's take a quick break.' he shouted walking closer to you two.

'___ I want to try something different. I want to take a couple of photos only with you, but in the outfit, Ji Yong wore previously.'

You looked over at your husband to see if he was okay with the idea. He only nodded his head and gave you his signature smile before going to sit down in one of the makeup artists chairs to get his makeup removed. You figured that since he was okay with it, it would be okay.

The makeup artists fixed your makeup once more and dressed you up in the same black leather jacket with silver spikes on the back and the pants to match. The only difference was that you also wore cross earrings. The break was finally over and Mr. Jung now instead of capturing Ji Yong's picture was taking yours. 

'Wonderful! That's it! You're Doing great!' he praised as he continued to take photos.

'Okay, that's a wrap.' he said leaving you to get your makeup removed.

'Baby you did amazing!' Ji Yong exclaimed embracing you in a tight hug.

'Thanks, I don't think I did that much.' you smile at the compliment.

Your small moment was broken when Mr. Jung motions the two of you over to his laptop.

'Great job both of you I know the magazine will love your photos, Ji Yong.'

'Thank you very much.' he responds with a bow.

'Don't mention it. Oh and ___ the staff and I like your photos the best. You were rocking the look.'

'Oh come on I'm not that good.' 

Mr. Jung only shook his head before showing you the photos he took of you. He motions you down before he says, 'You looked more bad ass in that outfit than Ji Yong did.'

You look up at your shocked husband and start laughing.

'Hey wait a minute how can my wife be- how can my wife look more bad ass than me?'

'She knew how to work the look.'

'Yeah, Ji I knew how to rock the look.' you say still laughing a bit.

'Perk up love.' you kiss the pout forming on his lips. 'When we get home I'll fix you dinner.'

'It's fine.' he said still pouting.

'Ji you need to eat something. I can't have you sneaking in the kitchen in the middle of the night with only a robe and underwear on while you eat caviar and crackers.'

'You won't let that go will you?' he laughed as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

'Nope. I found it quite interesting to wake up in the middle of the night too.' you smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

Mr. Jung smiled at the two of you before bidding you both goodbye. You returned the clothes and headed back to where you left Ji Yong. When you finally made it back to him, you noticed he was holding a photo in his hands.

'What are you looking at babe?' you asked.

'Your photo.'

'My photo? From when?'

'From the shoot a moment ago. I will admit you did rock the outfit more than I did.'

'Aw, you're just saying that.'

'No, you look amazing.' he said kissing you on your forehead.

'Thank sweety. Now-' you rose your hand dramatically in the air before continuing your sentence. '-let us steal away into the daylight in the Lamborghini.'

He laughed at your silliness before he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him and kissing you on the cheek as you both walked out of the studio.


	37. Why can't it be me?! (Donghyuk/You) [Ao3 Exclusive]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk(DK)  
> You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to come back and post this (as well as the others). But I do hope you enjoy this one shot and if you hang around Tumblr or AFF please check out the exclusive fic for those sites. I will provide links below this note. But please enjoy and requests and comments are always welcome
> 
>  
> 
> This probably should have been chaptered...oh well too late to go back! Please click on the AFF or Tumblr links below and enjoy the stories exclusive to those sites as well.

A/N: Check out the other stories exclusive to AFF and Tumblr!

[The Difference Between Sex And Lies(Minseok(Xuimin)/Baekhyun/You) [AFF Exclusive]](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1096037/44/the-one-shot-collection-bigbang-fluff-jaypark-minjoon-oneshot-shinee--dok2-originalcharacter-exo-jin-oneshotcollection-vixx-jimin-bts-jayparkandyou-winner-rapmonster-jhope-jungkook-suga-taehyung-jinkook-namjoon-hoseok-got7-ikon-bts-monstax-btsfluff-dean-deanfluenza-rmbts)

[Sneak(Ravi/You) [Tumblr Exclusive]](http://inhalefluffexhalesmut.tumblr.com/post/176754254545/the-one-shot-collection)

 

***Angst/Non-smut***

 

_'Don't.'_

_The simple word spoke that had him wanting to question why-why she belonged with him. But just as he opened his mouth, a sight in front of him ripped his heart into pieces and made him cry as everyone else rejoiced._

_The same hand that closed around his before now enveloped him with arms as he continuously sobbed; 'Why? Why can't it be me!?'_

**Six Months prior:**

You've known Donghyuk since you were in the third grade. He moved across the street from you during the summer and weirdly the two of you hit it off fairly quickly. You got to witness his awkward faze as well as the changing of his voice. You would drag him out of the comfort of his home during Thursday nights for middle school dances, and he would always support you during high school on Friday nights during football games. He always joked 'How could someone so short hold a heavy tuba?' to which you would respond 'You're mad cause you couldn't pull it off.' you both would laugh, and he would drive you home for the evening.

Before you both finished high school though, he moved to Seoul to pursue a career in music. You couldn't deny that you missed him, but when he wasn't too busy, he would skype you and tell you how he was doing. In your time apart, you had a couple of flings and a few you thought would last but didn't. There were times that you would initiate the chat with a half-asleep DK (that's what he was going by now) as mascara ran down your face along with the salty taste of tears to tell him of a love lost. He being the good friend he was would say to you, 'It's okay ___ you'll find someone better.'

Sometime after your sophomore year in college, you'd lost contact with Donghyuk. He wouldn't skype you nor would he be available whenever you logged on. He also stopped texting you, and when he did, they were usually one sentence or one-word responses. You were hurt, but you figured that he was getting closer to his goal so he couldn't talk as much anymore. One day you were sitting in your dorm room with your friend and roommate; Amy when she asked, 'Hey have you listened to IKON's debut song?' 

'No who's that?' you asked pausing your movie.

'One of the up and coming kpop artists.'

'Oh, okay.' you say unpausing your movie.

She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in your lap, 'Here listen to this it's called "My Type." I think you will like it.'

'I feel like you're just trying to get me further into kpop.' you laughed.

'I will not deny that I might be trying to do just that.' she joked before she hit play on the tiny screen.

You could swear you saw a honey blondish brown haired image of your childhood friend flash before your eyes, but you quickly thought you were mistaken.

Wait.

That smile.

The quick image of him before he stuffed food into his mouth was all you needed.

'D-D-Donhyuk!?' you practically screamed.

'I thought you didn't know who Ikon was.' Amy said beside you.

' I don't know the rest of them, but I know him.' you said pausing the video when he was on screen.

'Okay, how would you know him and not the rest?' 

'Remember I told you I had a friend that I grew up with.'

'The one that took your first kiss during middle school.' she smiled.

'Yes-' you sighed '-that friend. Okay but that's not the point, the point is that is him singing right now on your phone screen.'

'That still doesn't explain how you don't know ikon if you're both friends.'

'We've lost contact for a while now. Donghyuk probably doesn't even remember what I look like or even who I am.' you say with a sad smile.

'Stop being so emo. Donghyuk remembers you he's just...a bit busy right now.'

'Really?'

'Really.' she says patting you on the shoulder and unpausing the video.

That night you'd sent a text to Donghyuk letting him know how happy you were to see that he's doing well. To which he replied, "Thanks." You figured that when he was ready, he would talk.

* * *

Years have gone by since you'd last seen Donghyuk or even spoken to him. When you told him that you finally graduated from college, there was no reply. To this, you decided that he no longer wanted to talk to you, so you stopped trying to contact him. You started dating again (Amy insisted that you enjoy other human company) though unlike all of the guys before this guy seemed to be different. He didn't remind you of Donghyuk.

You were on your third date when a random text pulled you away from the conversation.

'Oh Excuse me.' you say gesturing to your phone, he only nodded.

'Hey ___! Congratulations on graduating I knew you could do it. Sorry for the late response I've been swamped lately. I'm finally getting a week off, and I want to see you. I will be in town soon.

'Is everything alright?' Your date asks as you stare dumbfoundedly at your phone. You quickly realize your mistake and mumble an apology along with 'I'm fine it's nothing.'

The date went smoothly, and both of you even agreed on another one. It wasn't until you finally got into your house and locked the door that you had a moment to think about the text. 

"What the hell?"

"How can he just text me out of the blue after so many years?"

You sit there and type a variety of text ranging from "Hey." to "What the fuck man!?" before deleting all of them and settling on, "Yeah sure."

Three days later, a loud knock interrupts one of your many Simon D filled wet dreams (this one involving rope and chocolate). With a groan, you peel yourself out of bed and head to your noisy front door.

'Who is it?'

'___it's me Donghyuk.'  

You open the door and let him in letting him witness all of your bed head and morning breath.

'Just to let you know, you interrupted one of the best Simon D wet dreams that has ever made it into my sub-conscience.'

He rolls his eyes and hands you a cup of coffee.

'Here grumpy you need this.'

At the first sip, you notice the sweet-salty caramel flavor that hits your tongue and your face tunes up in disgust.

'Donghyuk you know I don't like caramel.'

'Oh shit, sorry, I handed you mine by accident. Here americano.'

You took the Americano from his hands taking a sip and enjoying the bitter taste.

'So-' he began '-tell me what's been going on. You stopped talking to me, so I don't know what you've been up to.'

'So you read all my texts but never replied?' you took another sip of your beverage.

'It's not that I didn't want too, I've been busy lately, and when I go to reply, I get called for something, or I end up falling asleep with the phone in my hand.'

'So how is stardom treating you?' you decide to divert to something else for the time being.

'It's wonderful for the most part. Though it can get a bit lonely.' 

'Are you getting along with your band mates?'

'Of course! Though I want you to meet Bobby, well I want you to meet all of them too but, I think you will like him he's cool plus he's a bit of a sneakerhead.' 

A laugh was shared between you two before Donghyuk asked a question of his own.

'So I noticed you're dating again, anyone caught your eye yet?'

You tilted your head to the side and smiled, 'Yeah, there is one. We had our third date not too long ago, and I can see myself with him. He's a pediatric doctor, and he has one dog and one cat.'

'Anything else?'

'Oh and he knows five different languages, he also owns ten rental properties, allergic to shellfish which is wonderful since I am too and he likes to travel.'

'So one can assume he knows you are a lawyer and he's perfectly okay with your workaholic tendencies.'

'Yes he knows, and he's okay with that plus he's one himself.'

Donghyuk raised his eyebrows in concern before taking a sip of his drink. He didn't think that two people so entirely focused on work together was a good idea but, who was he to judge.

'So how long will you be staying? You told me you got a week off so I can assume you will be here for four days.'

'Oh no, I will be here for a month.' he smiled.

'What the hell, you can't just spring that on me last minute!'

'You sound like you don't want me here.' he said with fake sadness.

'Well it's not that, its just you still haven't gotten over your "springing shit on me last minute" phase.

'Good, cause I want to spend time with you as much as I can.' He said hugging you. He would never admit what he truly wanted though. What he wanted was to have you as his girlfriend. He didn't like the fact that you were dating other guys, he always wanted to be with you, but Donghyuk knew that he would need to be able to support you somehow. 

Pathetically, he thought that you would always be there when he was ready to make you his one and only. 

* * *

It was on one particular Friday night that Donghyuk pulled you from the comfort of your home and into a busy club.

You had just had a fantastic date with Jake the night before, and all you wanted was to stay at home and relax. But, Donghyuk had a point.

You hadn't spent time with him since he'd been in town. So without complaining, you got dressed and fully prepared yourself to be his wingwoman like old times. 

You both drank a couple of shots and danced together many women had their eyes on him, but he never asked you to help him get with them.

Strange.

'Dong, what about her, the one with the long black hair and killer hips.'

He laughed, '___, that's more your type.'

You rolled your eyes and smiled. 'Okay, what about the cute girl at the bar all by herself.'

'She looks very content by herself, and I think she wants to drink by herself tonight. I would much rather enjoy the company of the woman in front of me right now.' He said bringing you closer.

'Besides-' he spoke after a beat, '-why would I go and enjoy another woman's company when I haven't seen my childhood friend in ages.'

You gave up and smiled, 'Fine let's enjoy ourselves then.'

* * *

Shot after shot you both began to lose yourselves until you're both a tangled mess in the back of a Lyft heading home. 

'___ let's go for more drinks.'

'Dong, we can drink more at home, besides these heels are killing me.' you say as you pull them off.

The driver finally pulls up in front of your apartment building, and you both step out of the car stumbling to make it to the door. Donghyuk pulls you closer to him and kisses your cheek, and you push him off mumbling 'Move I need to find my keys.'

After what felt like an eternity(along with Donghyuk hanging off of you like a koala) you managed to find your keys and open the door. 

* * *

You woke up with a terrible headache. 

The sunlight beamed across your face, and a slight coldness grazed your skin.

You scratched your head still in a fog as to your surroundings when a slight groan shook you from your state. You looked down at the jumbled mass of linen on your bed as feet kicked around in an attempt to spread the comforter over them.

'___' a groggy morning voice spoke.

'What?'

'Lay back down it's cold.' He said extending his arm out for you to lay your head on. Without any thought, you laid back down in the warmth of your covers only to succumb to sleep once more.

The next time you awoke, was to the slight spooning you felt behind you. The nuzzle on your neck as the stubble of facial hair tickled your skin had you move only slightly closer to the body that held you. A small kiss on your back had you smiling in happiness while the teasing fingers that were slowly moving up only to grab and massage your breast had you moaning. It had been a long time since you'd been held like this and while you were enjoying the feel but you wanted to know who was causing you such great pleasure.

You turn over and throw your arm over the body behind you. Slowly opening your eyes to see the face of your childhood friend lying beside you but utterly naked under the layer of covers. Shock is an understatement at this moment. You try to calm yourself thinking maybe that he'd stripped in his sleep and you were still dressed. You peel the cover back and look down at yourself only to realize that you too were naked.

"What have we done?" you think to yourself.

You look back up only to find a half-awake Donghyuk as he rubbed his eyes and mumbled 'What happened?'

'I think we had sex last night.' Donghyuk's opened wide before he sat up and looked around the room noticing the mess of clothes spread out on the floor.

'I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. Not like this. I didn't know I wasn't really-'

'Dong, shut-up. Look we both know that we fucked up, but there is nothing we can do about it now, can we? Let's forget the whole thing happened and never mention it again.'

'But what if-nevermind.' he said getting out of bed with a huff. It's true he never wanted to have his first time with you while you were both drunk but that didn't mean that he wanted to forget it not that he remembered much anyway. He gathered his clothes and headed for the shower leaving you to your thoughts.

You peeled the covers back once more and looked at you naked form. A sigh escapes you before you throw yourself back onto the pillows behind you; what confused you at this moment wasn't the fact that you were about to have sex with your friend it was more how great you felt right now. This is Donghyuk we're talking about, the guy whom you saw transform from looking like a geek to looking quite handsome. Your friend, your childhood friend if you did the best friend thing dare you say it he could very well be your best friend. Maybe its because you haven't had sex in a while. No that's not it, it was more than that. As you lay there, memories of last night came flooding back to you.

_You both had just made it into the apartment when Donghyuk pinned you to the door._

_'Did I ever tell you fucking sexy you looked tonight? He kissed your neck, 'You just don't know the things I want to do to you.'_

_'Then what are you waiting for?' You asked before pulling him into a kiss._

_Soon after, clothes flew in different directions of the apartment as you both kissed and walked your way into your bedroom. You both fell onto the bed never breaking the kiss for a second; fingers moved along skin creating a fire within both and teasing kisses made you both beg for more of the other's touch. Donghyuk held you like you were the most precious thing in the world almost like he was afraid he would hurt you but at the same time, the way he made love to you was so powerful, like he had been waiting for this moment all of his life. He took his time with you making you feel every inch of him and making sure you would remember that it was him, only he could make you feel this damn good._

_When you both came, he continued to kiss you slowly continuing to move inside of you helping you both ride out your orgasms._

The bathroom door opening and closing caught your attention. Donghyuk was now fully dressed he had a towel in his hand as he attempted to dry his wet hair. He looked over at you with a slight pout before heading to the door to your room.

'Dong wait.'

'What.'

'Let's talk about this.'

'You're the one who said you wanted to forget it.'

'I know, and I apologize but seriously let's talk about it.'

He walked over to you taking a deep breath and sat down to the opposite of you on the bed.

'You still haven't gotten dressed?' He asked taking in your still naked appearance

'No not yet.' You say before reaching for one of the t-shirts on the floor and putting it on; judging from the size of the shirt you knew it was Donghyuk's.

'Dong we should talk about last night. Do you remember anything that happened after the club?'

Donghyuk moved the towel to his lap, 'Yeah while I was showering the memories came back a bit.'

'Mine came back too, my memories I mean.' There was an awkward silence before Donghyuk spoke again.

'So do you feel okay? Are you sore at all?'

'I'm more than okay I'm wonderful!' you say with a smile.

'Well...that's good then.'

'Donghyuk I know this is going to sound completely crazy and you can deny me if you want but, all I have to say is that I want to try it again.'

'What?' 

'I want to try it again. Sex I mean but you know completely sober this time. I want to know that it's not completely my imagination.'

'But you said so yourself that you wanted to forget. Why? Why do you want to do it again if you said before you wanted to forget?'

'I-I don't know. When you were spooning me earlier as you held me I felt comfortable I felt warm, and I hadn't felt that way in so long Donghyuk I missed being held by someone.'

'So you just want to use me.'

'No, look if you don't want to, then that's fine, but I thought that maybe we should try it once more.

Donghyuk shook his head it's not that he didn't want to its more like he didn't want to end up hurt in the end, but against his better judgment he replied in a hushed whisper; 'Fine we can try once more.'

He knew that deep down he was going to be hurt, but he buried the thought deep down inside as he caressed your skin and pressed kisses along your neck. If this were the only time he would have you then he wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

+++

Three months pass since that fateful month the two of spent together you sent him back with a smile and told him to visit more often. Afterward, you started spending more time with Jake, and you two hit it off so well that he even proposed to you to which you accepted. You sent out the wedding invitations, and Amy helped you plan your wedding as well as pick out your wedding dress.

Everything is set. But with sadness, you remember the words that Donghyuk said to you the night before he'd left. 

The two of you went clubbing again; you wanted to enjoy the last day with your friend. You both ended up getting drunker than you should have and you were pinned against a wall once more except this time instead of lingering kisses you were entrapped in a hug as hot tears fell to your skin.

_I don't think I can do this anymore.' he said his voice low and filled with sadness._

_'What do you mean?' you ask slightly sobering up from the tightness of the embrace._

_'I love you so much and to see you with other guys it hurts-it hurts so much.'_

_'Donghyuk you don't mean that.'_

_He pulls away to look at you as tears lined his eyes he smiled, 'Yes-yes I do. You are such a beautiful and amazing person, and I am glad to call you my friend but, I have been in love with you since middle school. I regret not being able to be there for you when you needed me the most, but I want to be yours. I want to be able to walk with you in the park hand in hand and eat ice cream sandwiches while you tell me about your day. I want to hold you and kiss you and let you know that you will always be the only one for me.'_

_'Donghyuk I think the alcohol is affecting you.'_

_'No. No ___ it's not the alcohol I'm honest. You are the only person that I want to be with.'_

_'You're just saying that, and if you were serious about this, you would have told me long ago.'_

_'I moved. I thought that if I made enough money that I could save up and buy you a ring. I was going to take you out to dinner and maybe even a movie. Then we were going to sit in a park and look at the stars and then I was going to propose to you.'_

_'Why are you saying this Donghyuk?'_

_'Why? Because I love you ___ I'm in love with you.'_

A tear escaped, "He should have told me earlier." You thought to yourself.

* * *

Everything was set your hair done beautifully, and you wore a long strapless off-white dress and heels to match (no train included). You were about to be married in only a couple of minutes and your heart jumped in anticipation. There was a knock on the door as you were finishing up your make up.

'Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before-Donghyuk.'

'Hey ___ how are you?'

'I'm fine are you okay?'

'I'm doing well thanks for asking. You look beautiful Jake will be a lucky man.' he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Dong are you sure you're okay.'

'Im fine ___ I promise. Well, I just wanted to come by and say hello I'll be going now.' he said with a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

* * *

_She walked down the aisle with the beautiful off-white dress that hugged her all the right places and her hair styled in a beautiful arrangement. In other words-she looked stunning. Going up to her soon to be husband as he took her hand with a smile as big as the full moon on a summers' night. Her best friend sat there along with his bandmates secretly wishing that it could be him instead of the man she was about to marry._

_The words were finally said: "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He goes to raise his hand-she was supposed to be his bride, not the other guy's._

_A simple hand closed across his._

_'Don't.'_

_The simple word spoke that had him wanting to question why-why she belonged with him. But just as he opened his mouth, a sight in front of him ripped his heart into pieces and made him cry as everyone else rejoiced._

_The same hand that closed around his before now enveloped him with arms as he continuously sobbed; 'Why? Why can't it be me!?'_


	38. Punish(Ravi/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Short*
> 
> Ravi(Wonsik)  
> You(OC)

 

It was a rainy Saturday night as you and Wonshik huddled under the blankets on his bed watching a video. His arm held you close while you laid your head on his shoulder. The woman in the video was crying about losing her first love or some crap like that; not that you could care. At this moment all you wanted was to fall asleep or jump Wonshik.

The second option sounded better by your standards.

'Are you getting bored?' He asked looking at you.

'A little let's do something else baby.' You say as you trace patterns over one of his tattoos.

'Like what? You want to watch porn?'

'We could.' You say perking up to the idea.

The thing is what you like to watch and what he wants to watch are different.

'I know an excellent video you say grabbing the laptop.'

'It's not a spanking one is it?' He asked.

'Not really I mean there is a little bit. Just watch it with me there is even something you will like.' You open up one of the secret browsing tabs and click on the site you usually visit.

After scrolling through what felt like a million videos you finally find the one you'd been trying to find.

'Okay, here it is.' You click on the video, and immediately it starts up.

Sometime after you see Wonsik slowly palming himself of his boxers, you swat his hand away telling him to wait until the video is over. He groans in frustration but still obliges. The man spanks the woman saying she needs to be punished all while she talks back to him only to anger him and make him pull her hair.

Your hand goes around your neck as you resist the urge to touch yourself.

'You know I've always wanted to do that with you.' He says pointing at the screen where you see the man chocking the woman as he fucks her doggy style.

You move the laptop over to the side before you move on top of Wonshik and engulfing him in a mind-blowing kiss.

'Then what the hell are you waiting for?' You ask attaching your lips to his once more.

He flips you both over trapping your underneath him kissing down your neck and back up again. His deep voice goes an octave deeper before he whispers in your ear. 'You need to be punished.'


	39. I Can't Tell You I Love You Because That Would Be A Tragedy (Suga/You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga(Yoongi)  
> You

 

 

_*Non-smut/angst/drabble/short*_

 

Your relationship with Yoongi had started off as friends. You got to know each other through the many events you both had to attend, and sometimes he would invite you to his studio (something he mainly wanted to keep private) while he worked on a couple of songs. There were times you both would disagree with something and wouldn’t talk for weeks until one of you broke and asked the other out for drinks apologizing in the end for being petty. He would never admit that he enjoyed your company for the most part. He felt like he could relax whenever you were around. 

Eventually, things took a different turn. The stoic and seemingly always sleepy Yoongi that you’d grown to know started to smile more. Showing you a beautiful smile that made your heart skip a beat. You always wanted to make Yoongi smile. You never wanted to see it falter. You did everything in your power when you both were alone to make him smile. There were times it would work followed by a hearty laugh afterward and then there were times he would look at you with a face that said: "What the hell?"

Every time he gave you this look you would roll your eyes and say, 'Ugh whatever you just don't get the joke.'

From the corner of your eye, you would always see him smile and shake his head to which you would end up smiling as well.

You loved him, but you could never tell him that.  As much as you wanted too.

One day the two of you were alone in his studio drinks in hand; for him, beer, you, on the other hand, chose a wine cooler. You despised the smell of beer, and that alone made you never want to taste it. The two of you were laughing at something random (you think it was about Namjoon's misfortune while cooking ramen two nights prior) when suddenly he kissed you. 

Millions of sparks went off as your eyes suddenly closed. Yoongi's lips were soft and tasted like the strawberry lip balm he'd used moments earlier and the beer he'd been drinking previously. Before you knew it, you were melting into the kiss. It was everything you'd ever dreamed of, but you knew it was wrong.

Sadly, you pulled away first.

'Yoongi we can't- we can't do this.' you say even though your heart says otherwise.

'Oh I'm sorry you probably are dating someone and I just-'

'No Yoongi I'm not dating anyone.'

'Oh, then what's wrong?'

'We can't be together.'

You could see the change in his face, and your heart sank.

'Why not?' he said trying to remain calm, but you could see that he was anything but calm.

'Because you can't be just mine alone, unfortunately.'

'What the hell kind of bull-'

'Wait-' you interrupted, '-let me finish. If we get together at first, it will be all rainbows and shit but eventually hiding me will become harder and soon fans will find out. They are already crazy about all seven of you, and not everyone will be too excited that you are dating,'

'But everything will be okay. I know they can get a bit crazy but I can make this work- we can make this work.' he said with pleading eyes. 

'We can't Yoongi; we just can't.'

'But ___ I love you. I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want to be with you. Sure we may not be able to do all the stuff we want, but that doesn't have to stop us from at least trying.'

You were on the verge of tears now. Here Yoongi was pouring his heart out too you, but here you were trying to walk away from it all. You wanted to be with him so much that it hurt to see him this way. You wanted to wrap him up in your arms and apologize. You wanted to pour your entire heart out to him just for him to hold you and kiss you once more. But you knew that couldn't happen.

'Yoongi I'm sorry.' You stood up and grabbed your purse leaving the studio. As the door closed, you heard the shattering of a bottle against the wall as well as the sobs that followed. Your tears glided down your cheek as you silently sobbed clutching your chest.

'I love you too Yoongi.' You whispered. 'But I can never tell you that because that would be a tragedy.' You stood up and started to walk down the hall towards the door that led outside. Hoseok had opened the door before you could reach the handle. He took one look at your face before he asked, '___ what happened?'

'Check on Yoongi. Make sure that he's fine don't worry about me I'll get over it.' you say as you finally leave the studio's area.


	40. The problem with writing fanfiction…(IKON/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comedy/Smut*
> 
> IKON/You

 

You sat with a thin blanket around your shoulders with your legs folded on the black leather sectional in the IKON dorm. Your laptop was also seated in front of you as you typed away ignoring the normal movement that went about the dorm. Your bottom lip, being bitten between your teeth as you concentrated on the story you typed.

____ sat alone at the dining room table munching on a couple of Oreos and drinking a glass of almond milk. Her phone was propped on the table by the kickstand on the back of the phone case as she watched one of the many rap songs that flooded her Youtube history. Her head bounced up and down, and the cords that connected to the buds that were loosely in her ears bounced along with her.  This particular song she was listening too was by Flowsik and Jessi (Wet). She failed to notice the presence that had made its way into the kitchen and looked at her all the while she enjoyed herself. She twisted an Oreo licked the filling off and proceeded to dip the remaining cookie in her milk and ate. Yunhyeong walked into the kitchen and watched as you munched away on your sweets all the while listening to music. He started getting everything out to fix breakfast smiling as you hummed along with the music._

_Your stomach started to growl as the smell of pancakes hit your nose, you pause your music and turn around to see Yunhyeong getting the last pancake out of the skillet before turning off the stove. “It smells amazing.” You exclaim just as he brings the tray full over to the table._

‘Hey, why would I serve pancakes if she had already eaten Oreos before I woke up?’ Yunhyeong, the very person you were typing about, said behind you scaring you and almost making you drop your laptop.

'Yunhyeong you scared the hell out of me. When did you get there?’

'I’ve been standing here for the past five minutes calling your name. I’m trying to tell you like in your lovely fanfic, that breakfast is ready.’

'Ooh, will there be pancakes as well?’

'No.’

'Ugh, you’re no fun.’

'I’m tons of fun, and you know it.’ he said throwing his arm around your shoulder as the two of you walked into the kitchen.

Breakfast was lovely the two of you talked non-stop and continued to do so even as the other members piled in the dining room one by one. You’d moved back into your position on the leather sofa and continued your story.

_“I thought you might like them,” he said placing a warm fluffy pancake on a plate in front of you along with syrup._

_“So any plans today?” you ask before stuffing your mouth with a slice of pancake._

_“Yeah, I have a radio program today.”_

_“Oh, okay.” You say sadly._

_“Baby girl what’s wrong?” he asked grabbing your hand and kissing it._

_“Daddy I thought today we could spend time together instead you have to go out.”_

Just as you finished typing that sentence you heard the snickering of laughter behind you. You leaned your head back and met with none other than a laughing Chanwoo. He held his chest and the wall beside him as he died in laughter. 

'Daddy! She called Yunhyeong daddy!’ he exclaimed. You closed your laptop and gathered your belongings and headed to the other living quarters but not before kicking a still laughing Chanwoo in his knee. After an elevator ride down you punch in the door code an walk around a massive pile of shoes. The downstairs dorm being quieter than the upstairs. You settled once more on the couch this one is much more comfortable than the last. You propped one of the couch’s white pillows behind your back as you decided to get back to work.

_“ Aww, you don’t have to be upset,” Yunhyeong said coming to sit beside you. He wrapped his arms around you placing a chaste kiss on your forehead. “I’ll be back later, and then we can spend the rest of the day together.”_

_You nodded in agreement and turned your head to peck his cheek before going back to eating your pancake. After you both finished your breakfast both of you washed the dishes, he got ready to leave for his radio program. You decided to watch tv to pass the time since there was nothing else for you to do. Minutes passed, and the sound of the front door opening and closing is heard in the distance. Hanbin came in kicking off his shoes before trudging his way through the apartment. He noticed you sitting on the couch by yourself watching some random program on the television. He wanted to sit beside you, maybe even lay his head on your lap and fall asleep but, he figured he might as well head to his bed instead._

_“Hey ___.”_

_“Hey Hanbin,” you say waving as he walks towards his room._

'Ugh, that’s lame.’ you say to yourself.

'I agree I would never just randomly lay on a friends girlfriend’s lap.’ a voice said beside you.

'She’s not just his girlfriend she’s all of- wait a minute Hanbin how long have you been sitting there and when did you get here?’

'I’ve been here for a while now Bobby, and I were discussing some things also I just sat here.’

'Oh okay.’

Hanbin stood up from where he sat and patted you on the shoulder, 'Well I’m going to go back upstairs to my room if you need me just knock.' 

'Alright.’ you said deleting what you’d just typed and started over again.

_He noticed you sitting on the couch by yourself watching some random program on the television. The t-shirt you wore only covering so much. It was one of Jinwhan’s shirts it had to be the way when you lifted up your arms in excitement he could see the outline of your silky underwear. The way your breast moved as you bounced excitedly didn’t help him one bit._

_He walked closer and sat down beside you pulling you closer to him._

_“Hanbin you’re all sweaty,” you say trying to move away from the tight grip he had on your shoulder._

_“You never complained before especially-” his voice lowers, “-when you’re the one making me that way.” He said licking your ear causing a shiver to run down your spine._

_“H-Hanbin stop we can’t do it here. What if someone walks in.”_

_“Let them see I want them to see how well you scream for me.” He said trailing kisses down your neck. The grip you had on the remote tightened as a light moan escaped your lips._

_“So you’re just going to have fun without me?” A voice says stopping Hanbin in his tracks. You both look over to see Jinhwan looking at the two of you._

_“No, master we weren’t.” You say standing up._

'Ooh, master I like the sound of that. I feel so dominate.’ you look over to see the very voice that just spoke beside you: Jinhwan, sitting beside you with a glass of wine in hand.

'How long have you been sitting there?’ you ask taking the glass of wine he offered.

'Oh since you typed that Hanbin was sweaty.’

'Are all of you ninjas or something?’ you whispered to yourself.

'What was that?’

'Oh, nothing.’

'So not that I mind or anything but why are you making me “master” in your kink fest?’

'It’s not a kink fest.’

'Oh really?’ Jinhwan pulls out his phone from his pocket, after a few swipes he says: 'You typed in your last chapter, and I quote: “ Jinwhan liked to tie you up most of the time. The persona that he displayed on stage was nothing to what he was like in bed. Those large hands touching on your most sensitive places only to be rough moments later brought chills to your spine. Your body craved him. You wanted to touch Jinwhan so bad, but you knew unless he permitted it, you would be keeping your hands to yourself. Tonight was no exception. He had you on full display with both hands and legs tied as he relentlessly ate your pu-”

'Stop! Oh dear gosh, you read that?’

'Some fans were talking about it so I decided to check it out and what do I find our dear friend ___ is writing smut about us. Shameful.’ he said the last part with fake shock before he took another sip of his wine.

'You must have liked it you read up to the recent chapter.’

'What can I say, I like being all dominate and shit.’ he said before standing up.

'You make it seem like you have a pair of handcuffs or something hidden under your bed.’ you laughed.

When he didn’t respond, you looked up to see a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his wine. 'Wouldn’t you like to know?’ he said before walking away leaving you to fan yourself.

You got back to work after a few moments picking up where you left off.

_“That’s what it looks like to me,” Jinhwan said coming closer to both of you._

_“Jay you had her last night let me have some fun,” Hanbin said clinging onto you._

_“Yes, I suppose I did enjoy her last night. Fine have your fun Hanbin.”_

_“Thank you, master."_

_He walks back to his room leaving you and Hanbin alone._

_"Now, where were we?” He said gently kissing your neck. The difference between sex with Hanbin and the other members is this: he was a simple man. Though you had your kinks that you could fulfill with the other members sometimes, you just liked to have pure vanilla like sex. Hanbin was that vanilla._

_He didn’t restrain you, gag you, or even pull your hair (though you wanted him to at least do that) he enjoyed teasing you making you so wet you were begging him to fuck you into next week. He loved when you rode him letting your nails dig into his chest while he drilled into you from below. Spanking you as you were bent over while he fucked you doggy style. Whispering the most filthy things while he had you pinned to a wall backstage during concerts (he seemed to love public sex), and when Hanbin ate you out, that damn tongue of his worked magic; he ate your ass and pussy so damn good that you couldn’t walk afterward._

_Okay so maybe he wasn’t vanilla at all._

_But you couldn’t think about that at this moment as he was kissing his way down your body. His tongue toyed with your hardening nipples causing a moan to escape your lips. Teasing fingers trailed up along the inside of your thighs only to push aside the now damp black lacy material from your core. One finger ran down your glistening lips dipping the tip into stroke your hardening clit causing you to shudder to run down your spine._

_You heard him say “I’m thirsty” before his lips attached to your swollen clit causing you to scream his name._

'Fuck I’m hard.’ A soft whisper said beside you. You looked over to Donghyuk sitting beside you with his hand covering a visible boner.

’D-did you just get turned on by my fic?’ you asked teasingly.

'Seems like it doesn’t it?’ he laughed. 

'So what turned you on; I’m only asking for science?’

'Yeah right science, let that be your excuse.’ he laughed 'To answer your question I guess it was when you had Hanbin start eating her-you…the oc out.’

'So that’s what turns you on eh?' 

'I have certain needs too damn it.’

'I’m not saying you don’t I just saying that I figured out what turns you on.’

'You know you’re fucking weird at times.’

'Yes but since you all make an effort to sneak me into your home, all of you love me.’

'You walk in! I have to make an effort to have at least a towel wrapped around my waist now since the last time you came in unwelcomed.’

'You weren’t the one naked at the time though!’

'Bobby was but how does that excuse it.’

'You know now that you mention it I regret nothing that was a wonderful day.’

'I can’t deal with you.’ he said getting up to leave.

'Donghyuk I promise the next chapter will have smut with you in it.’

He stopped and gave you a thumbs up, 'It better be damn good.’ he said before leaving.

You cracked your knuckles and started back on your story.

_“Hanbin!” you moaned your fingers latched onto his soft brown locks pushing him closer to your already dripping core.  A slight tear could is heard before you could feel your underwear being ripped off of you. You were about to scold him about ripping off yet another pair of your favorite underwear when he threw both of your legs over his shoulder his tongue entered your clenching pussy only to have you scream out in pure ecstasy. Your toes curled, and you held on to the back of the couch to steady yourself from the pleasure that he’s giving you. You felt a finger on the rim of your ass before it slipped inside and you heard him moan._

_“H-ha-hanbin! Oh shit"_

_He went from sucking your throbbing clit to tongue fucking your tight pussy. He slowly rolled his tongue from your tight heat all the way to your clit only to suck your clit before he spoke._

_"Goodness ___ your pussy is soaking wet. I bet you want to cum.”_

_“Yes, please I want to cum so bad. Please, Hanbin don’t tease me.”_

_“Well, that’s too bad I don’t want you too, well, not yet at least.”_

_“What? Why not?”_

_“Because-” he said slowly stroking a finger over your sensitive clit. “-I want you to come with me inside of you. It’s not fair that everyone else gets to have you to themselves whether it is alone in their room or a bathroom; whereas I-” he curled the finger still in your ass moving it slowly, “I have to wait until a concert to have you. I have to settle for pinning you up against a cold cement wall instead of my mattress. I have to deal with you holding your screams in when all I want is to hear you scream out my name for everyone to hear. I want to have you dominate me and make me yours, and I- I want to completely dominate you, ruin you so that you know that no one knows your body as I do.”_

'So he’s pretty much jealous of the rest of us.' 

'Yep, hey June.’

'Hey ___. By the way, I have to admit I imagined B.I. in a dog collar right there.’ he said sitting beside you on the couch. 

'Really? Me too except I was about to type that he wanted her to ruin him completely but I had already established there are no weird fetishes between them.’

'That, we should save for another story.’ June said with a mischievous smile.

'I agree. So should we get back to work on this one?’

'Sure thing.’

_“Hanbin.”_

_“You have no idea how much I want you to myself. The fact that I have to get permission from Jay pisses me off.”_

'Omit that last part.’ June said pointing to your laptop screen.

_“You have no idea how much I want you to myself. I’ve been waiting for months to make love to you properly, and tonight, I’m going to do just that.”_

_He stood up before he picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room. He laid you down on his bed before he went and locked the door. He didn’t want anyone to bother both of you, not tonight at least. Tonight he was going to show you exactly what you’d been missing all these months._

'Ooh, that sounds hella kinky.’ June said with a smile.

'I know right I’m getting excited.’

_Hanbin walked over to you slowly before he climbed over you, one hand came to move a piece of hair out of your face before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. His fingers traveled down the oversized t-shirt you were wearing slipping underneath to touch your stomach before moving farther up to your lace covered breast. His thumb traced over the hardened nipples causing you to moan. His kisses traveled lower down to your neck where he left open mouth kisses and love bites down your throat._

_Your hands came in contact with the shirt he was wearing tugging at it until he got the memo and took it off. You pulled off the shirt you wore as well causing him to bite his lip and moan at the sight of you. You pulled him closer capturing his lips before he laid both of you back on the bed. He removed your bra and massaged one of your breasts before he sucked on one of the hardened nipples making your back arch off of the bed. He switched to the other breast giving it the same treatment as the other._

_“Hanbin.” You moaned._

_He kissed his way back to your awaiting lips using his thumb to toy with the nipple he’d just ravished. Your hand slowly moved down his chest slowly running your fingers down his chest grazing over his nipples causing him to moan into the kiss. Your hand didn’t stop there though; it continued farther down over his abs to the band of this sweatpants. Your hand slipped in only for a second to tease his hardening dick with the prospect of being stroked by your soft hands before you run your fingers on the outside of his sweats causing him to shiver before he let out a small chuckle._

_“You bad woman, you really like to tease me don’t you?”_

_“Only because you like it.”_

You heard June scream, 'Oh my god, that’s so hot!’

'What the hell is going on here?’ Bobby said coming into the front room.

'Nothing much really.’ you say pulling your laptop closer to you.

'If it were nothing you wouldn’t be pulling your laptop closer to you and Junhoe wouldn’t be squealing like some excited child. Are you two looking at porn or something.’

'No, we tried that before didn’t work.’

Bobby’s eyes got big, 'Wait! what?!' 

'I’m kidding.’ You say both you and June laughing.

'Then if you’re not watching porn together then what-wait don’t tell me you’re writing smut again.’

'Maybe.’ you say slowly lowering the screen of your laptop.

'Oh geez, really stop fanfic fucking us.’

'That doesn’t even make sense.’

'It makes perfect sense; you keep writing things about us doing things with OC’s and sometimes each other.’

'Hey that was a one-time thing and that Bobby/DK fic was a big hit! Also if I can’t fuck you in real life, I have to do it somewhere.’

'I’m always willing to fuck your brains out whenever you need.’ Jay said passing by to go into the kitchen.

Everyone stared in the direction he’d just gone before Bobby spoke up once more.

'See you have a willing person.' 

'He did mention something about handcuffs earlier.’ you said to yourself.

’___ let’s go to my room and finish the story that way Bobby can’t complain.' 

You were about to take June up on his offer when Jay came back out of the kitchen and smiled at you mouthing 'I can fuck you anytime even now.’ before walking back to his room.

'He’s been teasing me all fucking week!’ you said closing your laptop and scaring the two men in front of you.

’_-___ where are you going?’ June said.

'To deal with a fucking tease.’ you said making your way back to Jay’s room.

You open the door to see Jay sitting in his chair with a book in hand.

'Oh, ___what a pleasant surprise.’

'Shut-up and get on the bed.’

'Ohh forcefull I like it.’

Bobby and June heard a loud thump before Jay spoke again.

'Baby? What are you- mmm, oh shit. Wait if you suck like that I’m going to-' 

The two heard a loud scream that didn’t exactly sound like it came from you.

'So those two are dating.’ June said.

'Apparently. Want to get out of here?’ Bobby said making his way to the front door.

'Yeah, I don’t think I want to know what other sounds Jay can make.’ June said following right after.


	41. Touch me(falsetto) (Jimin/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Filth! with fluff at the end

 

A/N: I was listening to [this](https://youtu.be/2-DK48nx9-w) for a good amount of my writing.

 

===

Jimin walked into the same strip club he frequented every time his schedule permitted or at least when he could get away from a questioning Taehyung who wanted to go on his "walk around the block" trips. The place smelled of weed, alcohol, and expensive cologne but he wouldn't have to tolerate that smell for too long. Jimin came here for one person, and that person was you. Cherry was what you went by here even though he knew your real name. He paid his money and grabbed a drink before sitting down amongst the other heathen like males (and some females) that wished to throw their money at the stage in hopes to see that one sacred place between your legs. Not that they ever did, but the thought of it kept them coming back for more.

You were on stage; your baby blue outfit kissed your caramel skin pleasantly. You luscious breast peaked from the top of your skimpy top as you twirled around on the silver pole. Jimin's grip on the small glass of Hennesy tightened in an attempt to control his beast-like urges. He wanted to take you right there on the stage, but he knew he needed to wait until you finished. You had a sick way of punishing him when he ruined your performances. Tonight he didn't want to be handcuffed; he wanted-no needed to run his fingers over the expanse of your skin, suckle on your budding nipples, tastes your essence as he eats you like it's his last meal-fuck he was hard just thinking about it.

You looked over as you finished your routine and saw Jimin tightly holding his now empty Hennesy glass. Your tongue peaked out of your mouth to lick your lips seductively making Jimin bite his plump bottom lip. He looked fucking decedent tonight, and you couldn't wait to have him writhing underneath you. Finally finishing up your routine it didn't come as a surprise when your boss told you that you were free to go for the night. She knew that Jimin was the only one that could request your company. You took off your previous outfit, and put back on your black skinny jeans and t-shirt; you kept the pumps though you figured he would want to take them off of you slowly.

'You wait long?' you ask coming closer to him a whiff of aftershave and sweat takes over your senses causing a slight moan to escape your lips as soon as he embraced you in his arms.

'Nope, not at all. Let's get out of here though.' he said guiding you out of the club.

He took you to the same hotel as always and ordered the same room that sat alone in a corner by itself.

'You looked amazing tonight.' Jimin said bending down to kiss the expanse of your neck.

'You don't look so bad yourself. How did you escape the ever questioning Taehyung tonight?' you tangled your fingers into his soft blonde-brown locks.

'It wasn't hard since he was being occupied by Jungkook this time.' he said lightly nipping at your collar.

You placed a gentle kiss on his neck before he captures your lips, your fingers trace down his chest, your hands worked to remove the white button up that restricted you from feeling the toned skin under your fingertips. You took his bottom lip between your teeth causing him to moan before he slapped your ass. Finally removing the last button, you traced your fingers over the six pack that adorned his stomach all the way to the happy trail that led to his belt buckle.

'Take your pants off.' you say pulling away from the kiss for a short second.

'You take them off; you know you want to.'

Fuck if he wasn't telling the truth. You wanted to strip him the minute he walked his sexy ass in the strip club. He was wearing an all-black Armani suit so you knew he'd just come from an award ceremony. If you were honest with yourself, you wanted to rip that expensive suit off of his body and to have your hands roaming all over him. But, you weren't going to let him have his way, you couldn't, not yet at least.

You slowly pull away from the mind-numbing kiss and walk backward slowly into the bedroom stripping layers of clothes off in the process.

'Why don't you come and make me daddy.' you said your already sexy deep sultry voice went an octave lower only teasing further causing his dick to twitch with excitement.

'Fuck.' he said to no one in particular before he walked after you removing the already unbuttoned shirt.

You laid on the bed in only your red lace underwear that Jimin had gotten you on your twenty-fifth birthday. Your teeth gnawed at your bottom lip a fire behind your eyes almost as if you were saying _"come hither"_ without words. The shirt he'd worn prior is missing as he stands in front of you with only his belt laden black slacks.

'What did you say baby?'

'You heard me; I said come and make me _daddy_.' you loved talking back to him, the animalistic nature that it brought always had you begging for more.

'You like talking back to daddy, don't you? You like making me angry?'

'Only because you like it.' 

He smiled, 'Is that so?' he asked. He walked around to you before he sat down on the bed, he leaned down and kissed you taking you by surprise because by now he would have punished you in some way. Jimin's fingers trailed down your neck to your breast massaging each one before he laid you both down on the bed. His kisses started to trail lower first to your neck where he sucked and licked until he'd marked you as his then to your breast where he toyed with each as he sucked the hardened nipples and toyed with each nipple ring with his tongue. He continued to kiss his way down past your belly button ring to your clit pierced pussy. 

Jimin gave it an experimental lick. 'So I like when you talk back huh?' he licked you once more.

'Shit, you know you like it. Now stop teasing me.' Ever since you'd gotten your clit pierced(his suggestion by the way) it has been sensitive to the simplest touch so the fact that he's giving your clit small kitten licks didn't help at all and he knew it.

'Jimin please don't tease.'

'Oh, but ___ look at how wet you're getting.' He said slipping a finger in your awaiting pussy only to pull it out seconds later and making you see the utterly drenched digit. He inserts his tongue into your clenching pussy then licking right back up to your clit; sucking it and taking the small piercing between his teeth. He placed a kiss on your soaked lips before diving his tongue back into your waiting pussy. 

Your hands grabbed onto blonde-brown locks and push him closer. You're so close that you can almost taste it. He rolls his tongue from tight pussy all the way to your clit once more. You look down at his smiling face, and you moan at what you see. His plush pink lips covered in your juices, some running down his chin before he takes a finger and gathers it up before placing it in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

'Fuck.' you say in a breathless whisper.

Sinful lips place open mouth kisses; small orgasms appear causing your thighs to quake in anticipation; damn this man drove you insane.

'Are you ready to stop playing now?' he asked now running his tongue along one of your inner thighs to your throbbing clit before he sucked on it once more.

'I've been ready. Hurry up and get inside.' you say pulling him in for a kiss tasting yourself in the process.

In one swift move, he's entirely inside of you, both of your moaning at the feeling of each other. 

Your legs wrap around his waist attempting to bring him closer, he's moving his hips in a teasing manner. A silent command to have you beg for more.

But you won't just yet.

You tighten your inner muscles and start to thrust back.

You hear the small moan that escapes his lips but you know you can do better, you know you can make him scream.

He's stunning from above, the sheen of sweat across his brow(almost makes it seems as though he's glowing) as he concentrates on bringing both of you pleasure. Eyes closed, when his bottom lip isn't being bitten, his mouth forms an "O" shape before curses slip off of his tongue. You love seeing him like this but you want- no need more. 

You tighten your inner muscles once more, tighter than the last, and roll your hips again, 'Fuck!' he said giving you one hard thrust before he pulled completely out of you and flipped you over with your ass in the air. You felt a hard slap on your ass before he roughly entered you once more causing your back to arch in the process. 

'S-shit!' you moan as he took you roughly from behind. You heard him spit feeling it fall onto your puckering hole before a finger starts circling the rim and going inside.

'Oh shit, Jimin, yes right there.' you moaned.

'You like that shit don't you? I bet you want to come now.'

'Fuck yes, let me come.'

He pushed your head further into the pillow with his other hand, continuing to fuck you harder into the mattress. 

'That's too bad.' He said pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into you causing your toes to curl and a loud moan to escape your lips.

'You don't deserve to come.' he said rolling his hips and hitting your g-spot dead on causing you to scream his name.

'Oh you like that don't you; don't you dare come.' He said continuing his torment. He teasingly rolled his hips continuing to hit your g-spot, and if that wasn't enough, he started rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts.

'You like that ___ are you starting to feel good?' he said his honey-sweet voice causing your pussy to clench.

'Yes Jimin, yes, please let me come, please let me come.' 

'Oh, you're begging now, good I like it when you beg. Go ahead and come.' Jimin said picking up his pace, thrusting faster than before.

You were almost there. That feeling, almost like a tingling sensation that starts below in your very core but then spreads through your body; you were almost there. Your toes curled, and Jimin continued to fuck you like there was no tomorrow, but something was missing.

'Come for me baby I know you can; I'm almost there.' Jimin said before you felt a vibration on your clit. You don't know when he put on the small finger vibrator, but you know that the feeling of it made you clench tighter around him causing both of you to moan.

'Shit I'm coming!' he screamed

'Me too!' you yelled he continued his pace, the finger on your clit moved in a teasing circle causing you to scream out his name even more.

One last thrust and he pulled out of you, turning you over so he could kiss you. His kisses were intoxicating, everything about this man drove you insane and made you crave him more. Both of you stayed that way until he pulled away for air kissing your nose instead.

'That was amazing. You're amazing.' he said bringing you closer to him; you threw your leg over one of his thighs.

'Aw, thank you, you're amazing too.' you smiled, pushing a lock of his hair back before you leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

The sticky sweet moment was shattered once you felt something cold on your clit before powerful vibrations rocked your body. 

'You didn't think I was done with you, did you?' Jimin said with a smile lowering the settings on the vibrator.

You brought a hand down, and he felt a tightness around his dick.

'Cock ring?'

'Yeah, you didn't think I was finished with you just yet did you?'

'I'll have you begging to come.' he said moving the vibrator slowly over your clit.

'Oh yeah, I think I'll have you begging to come.' 

'There is only one way to find out.' he said giving you one hard thrust.

'You're right.' you say tightening your inner muscles before you lift almost entirely off of him and go back down.

The fire that burned earlier in the night is back; the two of you never got enough of each other always seeking the others pleasure before your own. 

'Mm, shit you feel so damn good.' he moaned.

'Jimin baby you can do better than that.'

Your hips moved as if you were dancing, teasingly, urging him to beg.

Even with the cock ring on you knew he was close, one snap of the hips and you heard him scream.

'Oh shit, yes right there don't stop!' his voice going falsetto in the process.

He looked utterly fucked out. His hair a mess, lips swollen from multiple kisses shared, a gleam of sweat across his forehead, and a slight tear in his eye because he was so, so damn close.

'Shit, I'm about to come.' you moaned picking up the pace.

'___, let me come, please, please baby let me come.' he begged.

You decided to show him some mercy. You lifted and took the constricting cock ring off and sank back down. 

'Don't move.' you said continuing your previous movements. 

Your hips bounced and moved about, his moans turning into screams.

'___ I can't, I can't hold it any longer I'm about to come.' he screamed.

His hands found your hips before he thrust hard and deep sending both of you into your second orgasm of the night.

The two of you lay in each other's arms slowly falling asleep. Jimin brought you closer kissing your forehead and whispering the words you were afraid to hear.

'I love you.'

'Jimin, I-'

'Shh, I'm going to continue to say it. I know that soon you will finish college and you'll stop working there, even if you won't listen to me and stop working there now I know that soon you will. I love you, not because of your current job; I love you for who you are as a person and how you make me feel when I'm with you. You can't deny that you love me as well.'

'I do, I love you as well but what will your friends say. What if you go to the same strip club with them and they see me your girlfriend twirling around on stage?'

'To be fair, you have met my friends, and they know what you do, but they aren't judging you all they want if for me to be happy with you. Look ___, you are the woman I want to be with as much as it irritates me to see you in those outfits twirling around not for me but for other people, for money, I understand why you do it, and I know soon you'll be graduating, and you'll start your internship. I will always love and support you, baby, I want you to know that.'

You threw an arm over his waist snuggling closer into his chest.

'I love you, you big muffin.' you mumbled.

'What was that I couldn't hear you, dear.'

'I said, I love you, you big muffin.'

'I love you too ___.' He said kissing you before both of you fell asleep

* * *

Jimin walked into the seemingly quiet apartment trying not to make any noises as he entered. He took off his black dress shoes and slipped on his slippers slowly making his way to his shared room. The DVD title screen music being drowned out by Namjoon's snores masking Jimin's tip-toeing in the process. His hand over the door handle, slowly turning it only to see the light on in the room.

_"Did he fall asleep with the light on again?"_ Jimin thought as he slowly tried to creep into his room. Hoseok's eyes were closed, his phone lay on his chest, and the small buds in his ears played music.

'Thank goodness.' Jimin whispered to himself. 

Just as he turned to grab boxers and a shirt he heard a voice speak.

'Where were you, you smell like sex and women's perfume.'

'Oh, you were awake? I didn't go anywhere in particular.'

'Chim, you don't have to lie, I know you were with your girlfriend. Just give me heads up next time, Joon was worried.'

'Oh okay.'

'Also the make-up artists will have a fit tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'You'll see when you go shower; you forgot we have a photoshoot in a couple of hours.'

'Wait, she didn't.'

'She did, both of you are like animals I see. Oh well, I'm going to sleep turn the light off on your way out.'

'Shit.' Jimin said a smile on his face, before gathering his stuff and heading to the bathroom.

 


	42. Scattered Pictures (Ravi/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Light Smut*
> 
> A/N: I'm not proud of this one. But its okay, I still worked pretty hard on it, I just have an inner critic that says otherwise. For some reason, the Ao3 system is malfunctioning and won't let me put that this story is actually a request from Tumblr.

_===_

You held your phone in your hand as you looked through the pictures you and Ravi had taken together over the past year one, in particular, catching your eye. It was one he'd sent you from his time in the states when he and the members were on the beach. His sun-kissed skin complementing the six-pack abs as sweat gleamed across his skin. He probably smelled of sunscreen, beach and man smell! It sounded weird, but that's the exact thing you thought of when he sent you the picture that day. Just thinking about it made you wet all over again. Slowly a hand creeps down your body; it had been too long since you'd last seen your boyfriend and the longing that it had set in made your body yearn for his touch. You jerked your hand back; you would not touch yourself. Nope, no, not happening; you continue scrolling, the pictures got better and better with each flick of your thumb. 

'Shit!' you cursed going past one of the many pictures you'd taken of him at one of his concerts.

His red hair slightly damp from sweat, the lights of the venue shinning on him making his skin glow. His deep husky voice resonated throughout the entire arena. Just thinking about how the two of you almost got caught in the dressing room that night after the concert still brings a tingle to your spine. Your hand once again traveled down before you jerked it away once more.

'No, no, no ___ get it together! You will not do this.' But it was getting harder and harder by the minute. You hadn't seen Wonsik in over a month, and you needed him desperately. Your vibrator wasn't getting it anymore; you craved his touch, his kiss, all of him; his whole being. So you could hold out just a little longer.

Your legs rubbed together as you scrolled past one of the pictures he'd sent you one lonely night while the group was in Japan touring. 

You were sitting in your English Literature class bored out of your mind as to why your professor had to dissect Hamlet and go in detail about every little thing in the play. It's a good thing you had your Bluetooth earbuds on with music playing in one ear.

* * *

Your phone vibrated in your pocket, lucky for you, you were seated in the back of the class. 

_"Baby, what's up?" you texted._

_"___ I miss you." he responded with a cute emoji._

_You wanted to tease him. Not thinking he would follow up the way he did, so you responded, "How much do you miss me? Show me."_

_You smiled to yourself, thinking he would send some diabetic coma-inducing sweet text message. But what you got in return made you almost drop your phone and scream out loud during class. He was hard; his hand was holding the base, precum leaking from the tip, you bit your bottom lip to fight down the urge to moan. Your phone vibrated once more, and this time it was a video clip. Your hand shook, you played around with the idea of not clicking on the video but, curiosity got the best of you._

_'Babe, I miss you, see I'm all hard just thinking about what you did the last time with your mouth. Ah, I wish you were here.' He said all the while stroking his length. Why was he being the biggest fucking tease getting you all hot and bothered when you couldn't get to him._

_"Kim Wonsik, I'm in class right now, and you're a fucking tease!"_

_"Oh come on babe you know you like it."  For the next fifteen minutes, Wonsik sent pictures of him and his dick and videos of him stroking himself, teasing, holding out not wanting to come just yet. One video clip in particular (near the end of class) had you rushing home; His hair was wet from his previous shower,  his head was thrown back in pure bliss his deep voice in a breathless whisper as he called out your name, "___, oh shit ___ baby just like that. Mmm, fuck-' his hand tightened around his length, '-yes baby oh shit you feel so damn good.'_

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" you practically screamed as you ran out of your college and to your house._

_"___, show yourself to me." He said sounding out of breath once you'd made it safely in your home._

_You started taking off layers of clothes, "Are we doing this, video chat sex?"_

_"Baby I miss you, and I need to see your face as you come for me."_

_"Fuck." You said stripping the rest of your clothes off._

* * *

Your legs continued to rub together you could feel the wetness dripping, and just as you were about to give into temptation, Wonsik walked in.

'Hey baby, hows it go-' you reached up and pulled him down on the bed capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

'Well, this is a delightful welcome. What's gotten you so riled up?'

'You.'

'Me, what did I do?'

'Just thoughts of you, pictures of you, you beside me right now.'

'Pictures of me? Were you looking at some of the pictures I've sent you before?'

'Yeah,  Wonsik I need you.' 

He smiled, 'Mm, what particular picture has gotten my baby all hot and bothered like this, your practically dripping.'

'Remember that one time I was in class you practically initiated phone sex with me?'

'Yeah.'

'That, and some of your other shirtless photos. Wow, you smell good.' you said starting to kiss down his neck.

' My baby missed me that much. Well, I shouldn't deprive either of us any longer.' he said standing up to undress.

'___ I have an important question.' he said finally taking off the last article of clothing.

'What's that?'

'Handcuffs or blindfold?'

'Both.'

 


	43. The way things had to be(We weren't meant to be) (J-hope/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Angst/Suggested smut*

 

You love him. You're in love with him. You-loved him. He was the one who brought light into your very dark and lonely existence. He was your friend, and you dared to cross the boundary between the two. But, you never once regretted it; because his love was pure, it was magical; blindingly bright that it seeped into your soul and made all the woes and pain that bound your heart with thorns of torment go away by just one smile. 

_"___, come here I want you to hear something."_

He would urge you to come and sit beside him whenever you decided to visit placing his large soundproof headphones on your head and turning on the sample he'd been working on previously. You always noticed the smile he wore as he waited for you to finish listening. So beautiful, it took your breath away. His smile always brought a smile to your face; he had that effect on you like no other.

_"It's amazing Hobi."_

The smile that he wore previously grew with the praise that you'd given him; and at that moment he wrapped you up in his arms in a hug thanking you. It was then that the boundary that you'd held on to for so long vanished and you kissed him. Millions of butterflies and fireworks went off in your head, your arms wrapped around his neck only to pull him closer-then he kissed you back. The same feeling that you felt prior multiplied, you melted in his touch, his kiss it made you hot all over, you never wanted him to stop. He pulled away first a hungry look in his eyes like he wanted to continue but there was something else hidden behind that look. Fear.

Fear that what would happen, and what was bound to happen would change what you two had.

He knew you in and out. Countless days and nights he spent breaking down the wall you built up so that no one could get in so that no one would get to know the real you. He helped you face the demons of your past by urging you to face them head-on. When he felt low, you were there to bring him up and let him know that he was an amazing and beautiful person and no matter what you loved him.

_"Hey, beautiful I missed you."_

You were always the first person he wanted to see (after his parents of course), your smile brought joy to his eyes and the months away brought a longing that could only be cured once he was in your presence. His arms wrapped around you in a tight hug, after taking in a deep breath, he would always say, "I'm home." before kissing you like it was going to be his last.

_"I missed you too."_

When he made love to you it was an experience itself; just the thought of it got you excited to no end. He played with your body like it was his favorite instrument bringing you to the edge multiple times with just a flick of his wrist. He was addicting and intoxicating, pure nirvana itself you wanted him to swallow your existence whole if it meant that he wouldn't stop thrusting. Hours passed by and the sun would be coming up by the time he was finished with you but, even after all of that you could never get enough of him and it all but an hour before you were climbing back on top of him getting him aroused once more.

Even so with all of that, there was no escaping what was bound to happen.

_"Hey, baby how have you been?"_

_"I've been okay, how did it go at the studio?"_

_"Its okay, it's not going how I want it though?"_

_"You want me to take a listen?"_

_"No, no it's fine."_

Undeniably, you both grew apart. The same warm smile that Hoseok had shown you countless times, even if you smiled out of habit, it didn't make your heart flutter. Where you were once welcomed with headphones while cheering silently, now felt like a closed up space that no longer wanted your presence. No amount of kisses and hugs could mend what you have lost. The love that you both made to each other was rare if any, in all honesty, you rarely saw or called each other any more. So, it didn't surprise you when he invited you to his studio with a smile and a detached hug.

_"Hey___ how are you doing today?"_

_"I'm okay Hoseok how about you?"_

_"I'm-okay I guess."_

You could see the pained look in his eyes. It hurt to see your dear friend like this; yes no matter what you both have gone through he will always be your friend. He was the one that was there when no one else was. Both of you knew it was bound to happen, both of you tried to make it work but, the 'high school sweethearts' phase faded out, and even if both of you still got along well and loved each other, you weren't in love with each other.

_"Hobi let's break up."_

_"But ___I still love you."_

_"Yes and I love you but, let's face it we aren't in love with each other anymore."_

_"You're right, it's like we tried and we tried but we couldn't make it work out in the end."_

_"I-we will need some time but promise me one thing."_

_"Sure what is it?"_

_"Promise me that no matter what, we will still be friends after this."_

_"Of course I promise."_

With a final hug, you walk out of his studio.

You let go of feelings that should have been kept inside, and you loved that man with all of your heart. But what will happen will always be, and in this case, you both weren't meant to be.


	44. Arrest Me (Jinwhan(Jay)/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Requested(Tumblr)🔥🔥
> 
> akutagawahakuryuunosuke asked:
> 
> -Can I request a scenario for Jinhwan, please? The plot is what if he was a police officer who helped her from getting robbed. After that, she always comes & flirts with him. Every time they meet, he always rejects her coldly while saying she's wasting his time, but once she slipped her tongue about her fetish with uniforms, things get pretty hot in the interrogation room hehehe thank you hope my plot doesn't confuse you. PS add smut please if you like thank you very much.

                                                                    

++

You stood out amongst the other pedestrians waiting for public transportation ready yet unready for work that morning — one hand wrapped around a medium cup of coffee while the other lazily hanging off of your hip. It was your fourth day in a row that you'd be working, and honestly, you were already over this day. You took a sip of your blonde brewed coffee enjoying the taste when you felt a slight tug on your arm. Just as quickly as you felt it, it went away. A collective gasp from everyone around you made you turn around and see what all the commotion was.

'So you thought you could just steal a woman's purse and get away with it?' An officer held the offender down successfully pinning his arms behind his back only to wrap handcuffs around his wrists.

A younger cop came up towards everyone before speaking, 'Ma'am are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for stopping him.'

'Oh, no problem but that wasn't me that was all officer Jinhwan.' he said gesturing to the cop putting the criminal in the cop car.

He came up to both of you with a face the said "Why can't I just be home right now" before running and hand through his hair and sighing loudly.

'June, get in the car, we don't have time to fuck around.' Then his beautiful brown eyes turned towards you,  'I'm pretty sure he asked if you're alright, so all I'm going to say is start paying attention to your surroundings he nearly cut the strap off your purse because you weren't paying attention. I could nag you some more, but I have to go lock him up so, have a good day.' with that he walked back to the patrol car and drove off towards the station. 

After the shock went away, you turned around just in time as the bus pulled forward.

++

A week later, after you'd finally gotten some sleep, you stroll into Subway for brunch. You order your usual and just as you were about to sit in one of the seats by the window, you spot him: Officer Jinhwan.

You take your food and make yourself comfortable in front of him.

'Ma'am there are plenty of seats available why did you choose the one in front of me?'

'So I could talk to you of course.'

'What could we possibly talk about? The weather, new phone apps, or that fact that right at this very moment, you've made me lose my appetite for the white macadamia nut cookie that I looked so forward too at the end of my meal.'

'I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way I just wanted to just talk to you.'

'Well, I don't want to talk. It's enough I have to train the rookie with all of his random noises throughout the day, the little bit of quiet time that I do have I would like to spend it eating quietly. Thank you very much.' He quickly grabbed his cookie and dumped the trash that collected during his meal before leaving.

With a huff, you went about your day and ate your sandwich. You liked this guy; he didn't seem like he was trying to hide who he was behind some fake plastic smile. He was real, a bit stubborn but real no less.

The next day you strolled into the station, with your flowing sundress and a basket full of fruit coming inside almost as if you were floating on a cloud.

'Can I help you miss?' an officer asked.

'Yes, I'm looking for officer Jinhwan.'

'Oh he's off duty today, he said something about having a personal stalker. Whatever that means.'

'I'm not a stalker.' you say in disbelief.

The officer laughed, 'I wasn't calling you that, though since you said that I'm pretty sure he says otherwise.'

'Well, then he's just going to have to miss out on today's fruit. I will leave this basket here for anyone that wants anything.'

You turned on your heel and walked out of the station. You swore you could hear snickers when you left.

Who does he think he is calling you a stalker.

You were no stalker...heck you didn't even know where he lived and yet he dared to call you a stalker.

When you got your hands on him, you'll make sure to tease him tenfold for this behavior.

'Is she gone?' Jinhwan asked coming out of the locker room.

'The coast is all clear. ___ left fruit by the way.'

'I have to ask why don't you like her.' another officer named Hanbin asked.

'Because she keeps trying to follow me around. It's enough I have to have Junhoe and all his random and absurd noises with me all day, I don't need some chick thinking she likes me following me around.'

'Well, that's rude how do you know she doesn't really like you?' Chanwoo asked.

'I saved her purse, and the first person she saw was me so she must think she owes me something; you know that thing where you're on a bridge and in danger of falling to your death or some shit like that, and you mistake it for love.'

'Well, if she was mistaking it for love-' Bobby started, '-then she wouldn't have been mumbling something about teasing you tenfold when she got her hands on you.'

'Yeah like that would ever happen. Come on rookie lets go patrol.'

++

It had been two weeks; two irritatingly long weeks that you kept coming to the station to seek him out. At first, it was only to sit there and stare most of the time all the other officers found it funny that you would come and sit for two hours a day to stare at their oldest co-worker. Then (he guessed you were off) you would come up and flirt with him saying cheesy stuff like, " Wow you're so beautiful it's blinding." to more daring and provocative things that only he could hear like, "I bet you would fill me up nicely."

He tried telling you that it wasn't going to happen but, you were persistent.

Eventually, he'd had enough. You sat across from him staring at him once more, and he finally turned towards you.

'You're finally looking-'

'Look, what you're doing isn't healthy it's a crime, you're stalking me, and I'm being nice and giving you the chance to stop and leave me alone.'

'What if I don't what are you going to do; arrest me?'

With a shake of his head, he grabbed his cuffs and wrapped them around your wrist. 'You right I should have done this a long time ago.' he said guiding you up and to the interrogation room.

'Miss___you are under arrest on the count of stalking, a government official no less. I'm pretty sure you know the fine for this. Also, it is officer Jinhwan, not Officer Jay.'

'Ooh, here I thought you would have cuffed me to the bed instead.'

'Concentrate, this is a serious offense, and you could be fined somewhere between five hundred to a thousand dollars.'

'I know that but, you do know that I like you I have expressed it several times now.'

'I've also told you it won't work.'

'Why not, you're so damn stubborn but that's okay, it's not fun if there isn't a challenge.'

'One might think you have an officer fetish.'

'Not necessarily an officer fetish but-'

'But what? Go on.'

'I have a thing for a man in uniform. I have this fantasy of me handcuffed to one of the cells while you fuck me doggy style.'

He thought you would stop, but no, you kept going in detail about what you wanted to do to you the slip of the words daddy or master kink slipped your lips, and he'd had enough.

'I don't know if I should let you have your way. You've been a bad girl.'

You stopped talking for a moment noticing the change in tone and atmosphere given off by Jinhwan. Wetness pooled between your legs, and you attempted to run them together to relieve you even a little bit. You look up at him with a fiery driven lust in your eyes as much as it is in his before you say the last thing that makes him snap.

'Master would it please you to know I have no underwear on right now?'

He reached across the table, pulling you forward and kissed you as if he were a starved man. You moan into the kiss letting him dominate your mouth causing your legs to shake. You climb up on the table to move closer to him only to be pushed down and your legs spread apart in front of him.

'How are you this wet with only a kiss?' He asked before lightly rubbing your clit.

You moan out his name attempting to grip at something anything that would bring you back down from the cloud that you were floating on.

Who knew a simple kiss could leave you teetering on the edge of bliss and sheer insanity. You wanted him to touch you so fucking bad, that it almost hurt that he was only teasing you with a kiss.

'Master, Officer, please.'

'Please what, use your words.'

'Touch me. I need you.'

'I don't know, you've been very naughty. First, you keep following me around; then you show up in here without wear any underwear. Not to mention all those provocative things you've been whispering in my ear. Do you know how hard it is to resist the urge to touch myself during my workday because of you?'

'I thought you didn't like me.'

'I never said that.' he inserted two fingers into you clenching pussy,'I only said you were wasting your time. Look at you, coming undone by my fingers I bet you want to come now.'

'Yes, please let me come.'

'No, you don't deserve to come at all.' he pulled his fingers out leaving you clenching around nothing. 'Turn around.' he ordered unzipping his uniform slacks.

Excited doesn't hold justice to what you're feeling right now; you're over the moon. With one swift motion, he enters you having you gasping at the complete fullness he's given you.

'J-Jinhwan.' you moan attempting to grip the table. He shows you no mercy as he continues to pound into your tight heat. One perfectly angled thrust leaves you only to be able to speak the phrase "Oh shit, yes" and Jinhwan's name.

A swift hand comes down on your ass causing you to moan and clench around him.

'Naughty woman.' Smack

'How dare you tease me.' Smack

How he did it, you'll never know, but he managed to be inside of you still but flip you over so he could look at you.

'Now, I get to see what face you make as you come undone for me.' he said drilling into you harder.

The man had the stamina that you could only dream about before.

'Jinhwan, let me come.'

'Mmm, bad girls don't get to come.'

'I promise I'll be good; I'll be good please Jinhwan let me come.' By now tears were starting to form. He felt so damn good, and you wanted to show him just how well ~~-~~ how fucking amazing he made you feel. His other hand comes to caress your breasts before slowly trailing down to your sensitive clit where a calloused thumb rubs vigorous circles causing your head to spin.

He grabs your chin, turning your head to look at him before he speaks. 'You are mine now. Don't you ever forget it.' he said continuing his torment on your pussy.

'Yes, all yours, no one else's but yours. Please, Jinhwan let me come.'

His soft lips come to kiss a spot on your neck before sucking it causing another delicious moan to come out of your mouth. Slowly he kisses his way to your ear; shallow breaths tickle your earlobe before his soft tenor voice says the one command you have been waiting for: 'Come.'

Almost as if a dam broke in your body, you came so hard that you started shaking bring him along with you. 

Both of you lay there trying to catch your breath from the intense fuck you'd both completed just moments before. Jinhwan had gotten rid of the handcuffs along time ago opting for you to cling onto him while you came.

'Let me see your phone.' he says after a moment. 

You reach back attempting to grab your purse from the chair behind you. Jinhwan rolls his eyes and goes around to get the small bag before handing it to you. 

You open it and hand him the large Note phone looking over his shoulder to see what he was up to exactly.

Ten seconds later your phone was handed back to you, 'I'm off all of next week so don't come prancing in here looking for me. Instead, I expect to see you prancing around my apartment in nothing but black stilettos.'

You smile before hopping off the table and giving him a quick kiss, 'Sure thing Officer Jinhwan.'

++

As the two of you exited the interrogation room, you failed to notice all the smirks plastered on all of the officer's faces.

'Now remember, just because you like someone doesn't mean you should follow them around young lady.'

'Yes sir, I promise I'll be good, and I won't follow you around.'

'Good. Have a nice day then.' As soon as you rounded the corner out of the station, all eyes were on Jinhwan.

'What are you guys staring at?'

'Wow, who knew you were such a beast!' Chanwoo said causing the others to burst out in excited yells. 

'Oh shut up, and you all didn't hear a damn thing got it?'

'Whatever you say.' Bobby said smiling to himself while the other officers nodded their head in agreement. 

He would never live this moment down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently Working on:
> 
> Jackson/Namjoon Fic(requested) [No title has been given yet]
> 
> Jimin/Jungkook Fic named Christmas Cheer
> 
> Look forward to updates!


	45. Prom Night (Jackson/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fluff/Suggested smut[That wasn't a typo]/ Smut*
> 
> Requested (AO3)🔥🔥
> 
> Apollo Fowl:  Could I get a Jackson (bc I've yet to find one for him) with a best friend's younger sister fic where they really like each other, and something happens, and they get together then the brother finds out with a happy ending?  
> The brother could be another GOT7 member or a friend of his from another group like RM (bc he actually has a younger sister)   
> Could be a school setting or an actual thing where there in groups it's up to you.

                                                                                                             

* * *

 

'Shh, Jackson if you're too loud we could get caught.'

'No one's even around how are we going to get caught?'

'Stupid, a teacher could walk by or worse my brother.'

'Silly, your brother is doing chess club right now.'

'Oh yeah. Well hurry up we don't have all day.'

'I'm hurrying; I'm hurrying.'

Jackson took off the jersey he was wearing his chest glistened with sweat since he'd just come from football practice. You licked your lips; you wanted to run your tongue over his chest, scrape your nails down his back and-'

'___,___.'

'Huh, what?'

'I took off my jersey. You were staring at me like you were about to gobble me up.'

'Because I want to gobble you up. Come on Jackson touch me.' you whine inching closer to him.

He pats your head and smiles, 'There I touched you.'

'Not that way idiot.' 

'But we have an entire prom night tonight.'

'Yes but I need you now, it has been almost a week. I need you to at least kiss me.'

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead before standing back up and smiling at you once more.

'A kiss for my adorable girlfriend.'

'Jackson Wang, you are a fucking tease.'

He stifled a giggle, 'Oh baby come on, I was just joking.' He said before bringing you close and kissing you for real this time. 

Your hands wandered the expanse of his shirtless chest. You didn't care that your hands are entirely covered with sweat, you needed to feel his skin under your fingers but, at this moment you needed more. Just as you made your way down to his tight-fitting pants, he pulled away from the kiss.

'My love, as much I want to continue this-'

'Then why don't you?' You say cutting him off; as you try and sneak your hand once more to the hard-on, he was sporting. But, alas, he stopped you once more.

'As I was saying, as much as I want to continue. I also want to wait; prom is tonight, and I will have an entire night to take you over and over again. Plus you know the afterparty will be at my house, and that means your brother will be busy ravishing his lovely girlfriend while I mark and make you mine the entire night.

Besides, do you really want to have sex in front of a bunch of frogs and dead worms? '

'The frogs are all knocked out.' You say looking around.

'Yeah but still think about it what if one woke up? Would you want your dog in the room while we have sex? That would be awkward for not only the dog but for us as well.'

'Fine, but don't think you'll get to escape from me tonight.'

With a smile, he pulled his jersey back on before leaning down and giving you a small kiss on your cheek.

'I don't plan on escaping, nor do I plan on letting you escape. See you tonight love.' With that, he left you to your own devices as he joined his teammates for a shower.

* * *

'Don't you have somewhere to be?' you asked your brother, Namjoon who decided he would camp out in your room instead of his own.

'Nope, at least not for another two hours. Why are you bothered by my presence ___?'

'Yes, go to your room. I have to get ready for tonight.'

'Its prom, all you have to do is put on a pretty dress tame your curls and throw on a pair of heels. What else is there to do?'

'Lots. Now get out of my room.' you say shoving the dense mass that is known as your older brother out of your room.

After you close and lock your door, you go to your closet pulling out the sexy lingerie set you recently purchased — a black lacy set that was sure to knock Jackson to his knees.

You couldn't wait!

++

Your brother had left half an hour ago to go and pick up his girlfriend; Namjoon told you he wished he could see the guy you were taking to prom but unfortunately he needed to go pick up his date. 

You made sure your makeup still looked flawless, placed an unkempt curl behind your ear and just as you were about to grab your jacket, the doorbell rang signaling Jackson made it.

'Wow, you look amazing.' he said in awe at your sea blue dress.

'You look handsome yourself. I love the suit.' he wore a white and blue suit that complimented your dress perfectly.

'My queen are you ready to depart?' he asked extending a hand to you.

You place your smaller hand in his and smile, 'Yes my king.'

He guided you out of the house letting you lock the door before he walks you to the black Porche his dad let him borrow for the night. 

'Oh, you're letting out all the stops tonight huh?'

'Anything for you love.' He smiled opening your door for you. After closing the door, he quickly runs over the other side where you've already leaned over and opened the door for him. 

With a smile, the two of you set out into the night to head for the school. 

++ 

This year's prom theme was Vegas. So there were slot machines and a couple of poker tables along the sides of the wall where students could exchange coins that they'd won for snacks at the snack bar, stuffed toys, or cheap electronics [like earbuds]. Non-alcoholic versions of usually alcoholic beverages and a couple of live shows put on by the teachers and other staff. The two of you enjoyed yourselves. You ate, you danced with your friends, and you danced with each other, he even won you an adorable light brown bear at one of the poker tables. 

But now as the party whined down, it was time for the infamous, famous afterparty. Well, that's what Jackson calls it for some reason. He says its where we all let loose and wake up either happy as fuck or confused beyond belief. 

He drove you both back to his house where everyone had started pilling around waiting for the party to get started. You looked around, but your brother was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he hadn't got there yet.

You shook it off; you were ready to finally let go and enjoy the night with your boyfriend.

'Well, are you ready to party?'

With a smile and a nod he opened the door to his house and welcomed everyone inside. Masses of people stormed through the door; you could swear you even saw a brief image of some Tequila in someone's hand. Maybe not, it was probably just your imagination.

'I see Jaebeom's going to have a good time.' Jackson said.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Didn't you see the tequila in his hand? Look as long as no one plans to drive home or do some dumb and legit questionable shit that would make me sit them in the doghouse outside; I'm fine.'

'I see.'

'But you won't have to deal with that for long because I-' 

'Hey, Jackson, ___.' 

'Namjoon, hey, how's it going?' Jackson smiled and greeted his best friend and his girlfriend.

'All good. Hey, I'm going to go and get us some drinks we'll catch up with you two later. Oh yeah and ___ you have to introduce me to your prom date if he hasn't gone home already.'

'Oh he's here alright, and he's at home.' you smile looking over at Jackson. 'So shall we dance some more before heading upstairs.'

'Why not.'

Once more the two of you danced with each other at one point the two of you drank a shot of the tequila that Jaebeom brought. You despised the taste of it.

Jackson's breath tickled your ear, he spoke in a hushed whisper, 'Baby, are you ready to go?'

Already you were feeling excited for the rest of the night. With a nod of your head, he leads you upstairs to his room closing the door behind him.

'Fuck, you don't know how damn sexy you look right now.' he said immediately capturing your lips in a heated kiss.

'Judging by how hard you are right now, I can guess.' you smiled in between kisses.

His hands pulled you closer, one coming behind your neck to hold you as the kiss got deeper the other moving its way to the dress's zipper. Slowly he walked the two of you back to his bed; with each step, the zipper to your dress pulled down. With each step, buttons came undone from his shirt. 

'Damn baby, is that for me?' he asked gesturing at the lingerie that you were wearing.

'I thought you might like it.'

' I love it.' He said one of his hands coming up to caress your breast causing you to moan in response. His soft lips kiss you once more before slowly trailing down cheek to your neck where he licked and sucked multiple hickeys. A moan of his name had him gently pushing you onto the bed, he hovered over you lust in his eyes, as his calloused fingers slowly trail along your leg. Your breath hitches and you nearly beg him to make love to you finally. One of his fingers comes in contact with your clothed core; slowly he rubs teasing circles on your clit causing you to moan once more.

'J-Jackson.' you moan. The bed suddenly moves, and you feel his breath between your legs. 

'You're already this wet, and I haven't really touched you at all. Naughty girl.' His tongue traces along one of your inner thighs only teasing you further.

You could swear you heard your brother's voice but dismissed it as soon as Jackson's tongue circled your clit.

'Oh, oh shit!' you moaned.

He pulled away only for a brief moment to take off your underwear before diving back in. Your hand reached to grab his hair; you didn't know whether you wanted to push him away or attempt to push him closer. It felt so damn good you couldn't think straight.

You were teetering closer to the edge. You needed to grip at something, anything to keep you sane. Your orgasm was fastly approaching, Jackson's hands squeezing your ass before he moaned and stuck tongue inside your clenching walls. 

'Jackson, I'm...I'm-'

'Hey, Jackso- holy shit!'

'Namjoon!' you both yell in unison with you attempting to cover yourselves.

'Look I will give you both three minutes to at least put on some clothes before I come back in here.' With that, he closed the door allowing both of you to scurry for clothes. 

As he promised, three minutes later he walked back into Jackson's room and sat down at the desk chair.

'So, do either of you want to tell me what's going on?'

'We're dating.' you both say in unison.

'Well, I can see that. But what I want to know is how long has this been going on and why haven't I found out till now.'

The two of you looked down at the floor before slowly lifting your head to look at each other, then back to Namjoon.

'Well?' he urges either of you to talk.

'For about six months now.' you tell him as you fiddle with the t-shirt Jackson had let you borrow.

'So for six months, neither of you had the decency to tell me you were dating?'

'It's not like that. At first, we thought it might just be a simple attraction; you know just a middle school crush. Then as we started talking to each other and hanging out with one another, we found out that it was more than that.' Now it was Jackson's turn to look down.

'We were planning to tell you; we just didn't think you would approve of us dating.' You said finally looking up at your brother.

After a while Namjoon sighed, '___, Jackson, I'm not mad at you for actually liking each other; in fact, I'm actually happy that the two of you are dating and I don't have to hear mom complain that she thinks ___ should date you or the cashier at Burger King. I'm only upset that I had to find out this way and not sooner.'

You let out a breath that you didn't know were hold mumbling 'Thank goodness.'

'So, I was coming up here to see if I could borrow some condoms but-' he walked over to Jackson's nightstand and grabbed a small box out,'I'll take these and leave the rest to you two. Have fun. Oh and ___.'

'Yeah?'

'Just wait till mom hears this.' he said walking out of the room with an evil laugh as he closed the door behind him.

'So, do you want to watch some tv instead?' you ask the previous mood gone from your mind.

'I had something else in mind.' Jackson said moving to place butterfly kisses down your neck.

'But my brother ruined the mood.'

'He didn't ruin mine; in fact, the only thing I'm thinking about is the fact that you don't have any underwear on.'

'I don't know.' to this, he rolls his eyes and takes off his t-shirt displaying the abs that you'd been dreaming about running your tongue across for an entire week.

'Come on, me shirtless only in belt laden slacks, lust evident in my eyes.' He looks you over once more eyes stopping at your neck where multiple hickeys were already forming. 'Damn it ___ let me eat you. I want to be buried inside you so damn bad that looking at you like this makes me want to come in my pants like some horny little teenage boy.'

You smiled deciding not to tease him further. Okay well, maybe a little. You take off the large t-shirt and inching closer to him before sitting in his lap, slowly a finger traces down his chest a slight gasp escapes his lips. For just a moment, your eyes meet; he has the same lust driven hunger as you. You capture his lips in a lustful kiss that has him grinding against you creating an incredible friction. Slowly your lips trail down till they reach his ear. Your breath ghost over his ear, leaving him shivering before you whisper the one name that you rarely ever call him: 'Daddy.'

+++

A/N: And I shall leave you on a cliffhanger right here! I hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently Working on:
> 
> Jackson/Namjoon Fic(requested) [No title has been given yet]
> 
> Jimin/Jungkook Fic named Christmas Cheer
> 
> Look forward to updates!


	46. Winter Wolf(Dean/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU
> 
> *Drabble/Non-smut*
> 
> A/N: It’s been a while since I had some dean on this collection. It’s very well needed.

                                                                                 

The sound of soft music playing in the background is heard as you sit alone in a dark living room lit and warmed by the fire that burned in the fireplace on such a cold wintry night. Your glass of sweet red wine is coming to touch your lips before you take a small subtle sip relishing in its sweet fruity taste. It was yet again a lonely Christmas night that you'd spend held up in your cabin. There was no point in getting dressed and dolled up for no one would come to entertain your company, no, there would be no mention of hugs and sweet kisses at your doorstep.

A shrill howl is heard into the night, the wolves are on the hunt for food instead of cuddled up into their dens with their mates and cubs. A small sigh escapes your lips just as you finished off your glass.

'Must be nice to have someone come home to.' you said aloud.

Just as you were about to pour yourself another glass, there is a faint knock on your door.

'W-who is it?' you asked grabbing your baseball bat.

'Pl-please someone help me.'

You inched closer to your front door, your hand tightly gripping the bat in your hand.

'Who is it?'

'Hy-Hyuk. Please, ma'am, let me in.'

You looked out of your off-white curtains to see a young man, seemingly in his early twenties, hurt and bleeding out on your porch.

'Oh my gosh, what happened to you? Here, let's get you inside.'

You used all of your strength to get him inside of your cabin dragging him in front of the fireplace and placing a blanket around his shoulders. The next thing you ran off to find was your first aid kit and painkillers. You start by cleaning and disinfecting the wound before you apply gauze. 

'I brought painkillers for the pain, and I will bring you something warm to drink.'

He nodded in understanding mumbling something you didn't quite pick up.

'Hmm, what was that again?'

'Meat. Please bring me some meat. Raw and no pork.'

'But it's not good to eat raw meat.' you say slowly walking towards the kitchen.

'It is the way my kind eat mostly. We don't have those big boxes that heat it for us nor do we make fires to cook such things. We hunt and eat and naturally our meat is raw. So please bring me raw meat.'

With a slight roll of your eyes, you mumble an 'okay' leaving the young man to sit on your floor. Once you re-enter the front room, you notice that he has curled into a ball on his side looking at the fire in a daze.

'I brought you some warm honey water and a piece of steak.'

He took the mug and plate almost dropping both in the process. 

It was as if he'd never used his thumbs before.

'You know on instinct as I watch your fire dance away in its little container, I have the urge to run away; fire for us is not something to be warmed by it is something to be feared. Thank you for the meat and warm water by the way.'

'So what happened to you?'

'We were out hunting when another pack attacked. I was lucky to escape with only a gash others were not so lucky.'

'So another group of people just randomly came and attacked you? That's insane.'

'Pack, and yes that is insane.'

An awkward silence fell over the two of you as he started to eat the beef given to him. He lapped at the water getting frustrated as time went on because hardly anything would come out.

'Um, Hyuk-'

'You can call me Dean, that's what a lot of my friends call me.'

'Dean- you hold the cup up to your lips and swallow. You think you would know that.'

'I'm not used to containers that hold liquids or things that hold food. All of this is new to me.'

Another howl is heard once more getting Dean's attention before he scrambles up to your door.

You hear him whimper before he lets out a howl of his own.

'Why are you imitating-'

'I'm sorry miss-?'

'___.'

'What a lovely name. I'm sorry miss ___, but I must be going.'

He scratches at the door in an attempt to get out.

You're still confused as to why he cannot open the door on his own unlock the door and let him out.

'Will I ever see you again?' you ask.

'Who knows the world is a big place. Perhaps when the moon is full once more, we shall meet again.'

That was the last thing he said to you before he ran off into the night.

* * *

It had been many seasons since you'd last seen Dean. As the leaves fell, snowflakes covered the ground in a cold white blanket before melting where seedlings blew into the wind in hopes of sprouting for the coming summer. It seemed as though it had been a dream the young man that came into your home one Christmas night for shelter. Alone you sat once more on a cold night this time with a book and a mug of hot chocolate. The wind howled into the wintry night as most animals took shelter; you could hear the wolves howling in the distance as you flipped to the next page. 

A slight scratching sound at your door grabbed your attention, you put your book down and grabbed your bat. You peak out the off-white curtains to see a beautiful grey wolf with beautiful brown eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight, sitting on your front porch.

You opened the door with the intention of shooing the animal away.

Immediately after you opened the door, it came up to you, rubbing its warm fur coat on your legs before looking up at you. One of your hands rubbed along the back of the wolf's ears, and you could swear you saw him smile.

Then you heard it, the deep melodic voice that visited you once before spoke as if he were in your mind, _'I told you I would come to see once again.'_

_Dean._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently Working on:
> 
> Jackson/Namjoon Fic(requested) [No title has been given yet]
> 
> Jimin/Jungkook Fic named Christmas Cheer
> 
> Look forward to updates!


	47. Imaginary (Kyungsoo/ Xumin(Minseok)/You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Non-Smut/Angst*
> 
> A/N:  I literally had a long paragraph just to tell you about this fic but I deleted it. Instead, I just want to let everyone know that you are loved, you deserved to be loved, and you are beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise.

 [He (Xumin) makes a brief appearance]

 

Your life wasn't all roses. Dealing with the issues between your parents, the constant fights they would have on a daily basis and the trouble you would have coping with such a living environment known as home. You tried everything you could to spend as little time as possible away from your house. Your mother was having an affair with her boss; you walked in on them one evening after work. You decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water only to see her bent over a counter moaning his name shamelessly. Doing an about face, you retreated to your room staying there the entire night. Your dad also wasn't a saint. He drank practically day in and day out; sometimes he would bring a random hooker home and have sex with her. It's already weird enough to hear your parents have sex but, it's even more bizarre when they don't do it with each other.

The only light in your seemingly dark life was your best friend Kyungsoo or D.O. to his friends. Most of the time you spent your time at his house. His parents already considered you their second child, his mother, wished that you two would get together but countless times you would remind her that he was only a friend. She would always sigh and reply _"Friends can always come out of the friend zone if you let them."_ When you weren't at his house, you would always pick yourself up something to eat on the way home because you knew that you weren't coming out of your room for an entire night. Luckily you had a bathroom in your room.

Tonight was one of the nights that you had to spend the night alone at your house. Kyungsoo had to go somewhere with his family, and this time you couldn't tag along. You stopped by the store and grabbed a bite to eat and locked all three locks on your door before laying down on your bed. The sound of moaning is heard down the hall, and you decided to grab your headphones and turn on some music. Flicking through your Spotify you settled on Evanescence, closing your eyes you drifted into your imaginary world. You dreamed of someone that would come and tell you that you never have to go back to this house one that gave you the courage to run away when you were honestly scared. You curled into the ball you'd grown accustomed to and cried. You wish you could have been anywhere but here.

The next day, you went to school with your best "leave me the fuck alone" face as you walked down the halls in hopes of becoming one with the air and being invisible. But there was always one person that could see through your facade, and he came up to you as you sat down in your extremely tiny desk and hugged you.

'___ I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. Don't cry anymore I'm here.' Kyungsoo's scent wrapped around you like a blanket calming you. He did this everytime that you had to stay at your own house it was almost like he blamed himself that you were in that situation.

'It's not your fault Soo- you can't help that my parents are both screwed up in the head.'

'Yes but I want to take you out of that house so bad. Please___ stay with me you practically live with me when you're not at your house. Your parents wouldn't even notice, please leave and stay with me. My parents love you, and they want what's best for you, please stay with us.

'But what-' you didn't get a chance to finish your sentence because your chemistry teacher walked into the classroom just then.

* * *

'So you're coming over after work right?' Kyungsoo asked as the two of you walked out of school that afternoon.

'Yeah, I'll just get some stuff at my house, and I'll be right over.'

'Call me if anything happens. You know I'll come running if you need me to.'

'I know you will Soo-alright I have to go, or I'll be late.' 

As you ran for the bus stop, you failed to see the hand that extended longing to touch you, but you seemed so far away that right now it was only a dream.

You got to leave work early that night because your boss wanted to spend time with his wife so instead of going to the local diner like you always did after a shift you went home to get at least a weeks worth of clothes and your laptop. 

The house was in disarray like it always seemed to be. Empty bottles lining the floor and random wrappers of various things spread in different corners of the living room. You pull your room key out of your pocket and unlock the door. Stepping inside you quickly gather everything you need and minimal amounts of things you want.

Both of your parents weren't home at the moment, so you wanted to quickly make haste in order not to run into either one of them. You zipped your backpack and your small suitcase and headed out of your room after locking the door you head out of your house. You thought you could make a stealthy escape, but to your luck, your mother pulls into the driveway.

'___ where are you headed to?'

'I'm staying over a friends house.'

'You act like you're going to stay a month, why are you carrying a suitcase?'

'Just essentials that's all.'

'How come I never met this friend.'

'Because you're too busy with your boss's dick down your throat.' you mumble.

'What was that?'

'You have on multiple occasions.'

'Oh is it that Kyungsoo boy?' she asked taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

'Yes, it's him.'

' Hmm, I don't want you staying at his house too often he looks like he's trying to plot something.'

'He's not trying to plot something; you're being paranoid over nothing.' you say walking past your mother.

'Do you want me to drop you off?'

'No, I'll be fine.' with that, you continued down the sidewalk ordering a Lyft as you continue your journey.

Twenty minutes later you were being enveloped in a hug and told to hurry and put your stuff up and come down for dinner.

You put your stuff in Kyungsoo's bedroom before going to wash your hands and heading down for dinner.

'___I made your favorite tonight; lightly seasoned steamed broccoli. Sorry, we didn't have any cheese to cover it.'

'Oh no problem, you know I love broccoli either way.'

'So I hope Kyungsoo's room isn't too cramped. We would put you in the guest room, but his dad turned it into his personal office a while back.'

'Oh I'm fine it's nice to have someone to talk to once in a while.'

'___ you're here.' Kyungsoo said coming to wrap you in a hug before ushering you to a chair beside him.

'Your dad isn't joining us tonight?' you ask looking around the room.

'No, he's away on a business trip, and mom will be headed out on one tomorrow.'

'Yes, but that doesn't mean to spread your love across the entire house Kyungsoo.'

'We're not dating.' you both say in unison to which Mrs. Do rolled her eyes.

'Seriously you two, when are you going to stop this just friends business? Both of you look amazing together, and it's a shame that poor Soo has to hide those feeling in the shower at night.'

'Mom!'

'What it's nothing to be embarrassed about dear. You think ___ is a beautiful young lady that's all there is to it.'

'But still, you don't have to tell her that.' The usually calm and collected Kyungsoo was bright red by the time he finished his sentence gaining a small smile from you.

'Is that so Kyungsoo?' you ask teasingly.

'Don't you start too.' your only response was to cover a smile with your hand.

* * *

Dinner was lovely as always, and per normal you helped Kyungsoo's mother wash dishes while Kyungsoo wiped off the table. Both of you head in for the night you taking your shower before him and curling up in your sleeping bag after while he scurried off for his shower afterward. Five minutes later a flash of blue runs past you and jumps into his bed under the warmth of the covers.

'I think she's doing this on purpose.' he said still shivering.

'Doing what?'

'Making the house purposefully cold; telling my personal business.'

'Kyungsoo, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. You just got out of the shower, so it's going to feel like forty degrees to your fresh out of the shower skin. Also, she was kidding about, well you know, you in the shower thing; you know she wouldn't really say that.'

Kyungsoo honestly almost stopped breathing, his mom was telling the truth but, did he want you to know that?

_No._

_Yes._

_Maybe?_

The one thing he knew for sure, that wasn't a mix of teenage rebellion, angst, and lust was the fact that he loved you so much that it hurt. He has been in love with you since the first year of middle school. When you walked your beautiful punk rock looking self into his homeroom class with a look that said "Fuck off" and an aura to go with it. The moment your emerald eyes locked in on him, his breath was taken away. He knew he'd never felt like that before. So many afterschool study sessions at his house and sleepovers only fueled his love for you. He would do anything for you if only you knew that.

'Soo?' 

'___.'

'Yeah?'

'I have a confession to make.'

You sat up, looking directly at him. 'What is it?'

'I love you. Not just as a friend, more than that.'

'What do you mean?'

Kyungsoo jumps out of his bed coming to sit in front of you, hands balled into tight fists because in all honesty, he was ready for the rejection but he knew he had to tell you sometime or another.

'What I mean is from the day you stepped into homeroom in middle school I have been in love with you. I never told you because you have a lot going on and I felt like it would be a burden to say it. I know you ___, and I want you to know I would do anything for you. I will even drag you out of that toxic house if you don't hurry up and leave it soon. Just because I don't want you to hurt any longer.' He took both of your small hands into his larger ones, '___ I guess what I'm trying to say is without you in my life, life wouldn't be as interesting or fun.'

'I don't know what to say Kyungsoo.'

'You don't have to say anything just think on it okay.'

'Okay.'

* * *

_"I'll be gone for six months. You have an extra key to my house if you need it which I hope you do. I also have an extra key to your room just in case you are at my house but don't want to see your parents."_

_"Yep. Okay, Soo I'll see you when you get back from Seoul."_

The last time that you'd physically seen Kyungsoo was six months ago. He went on some student study abroad trip that your school offered to get college credit. Once again he'd asked you to go with him, he even had the paperwork ready but, you didn't have enough for a ticket. Your parents weren't going to give you the money, and his parents had already given you so much that you dare not ask for any more help.

The last time that you'd video chatted with Kyungsoo was three months ago. He was about to sit down with the family he was staying with for dinner while you were getting ready for school. Since then, you'd emerged yourself in work and spent even less time trying to contact him. You wanted him to concentrate and not have to focus on you so much.

You found other friends to hang with sometimes. One guy, named Minseok (Xuimin to his friends) would let you crash at his place if things at your house got too out of hand. He would feed you and sometimes stay up late watching Netflix with you. It was nice even though you still missed Kyungsoo. One night, as the two of you binged on some random show, Minseok kissed you. It was a simple kiss to which he said you could hit him if it made you feel better, but he's wanted to do that for a while. You didn't hate it, but you also didn't know how you felt about it either. 

'Don't worry I won't hit you.' you told him with a sigh. You continued to look at your show with disinterest and wondered when you would be able to get out of this town.

What was supposed to be six months away ended up a year and after that year you graduated high school. Kyungsoo graduated from the sister school in Seoul, but it had been so long since you'd even chatted with him. But then again, it's not like you were trying.

You hung around your other friends less and less and even when your parents argued, you locked yourself up in your room and blasted your music. You still had the key to Kyungsoo's house and Minseok's door was always open but, again, you felt like you had nowhere to go. You felt caged to stay in your room that if you left you would be dragged back by your parents and forced to stay. You wanted to be rescued, but you were scared to leave.

You laid in your bed after a long shift, your headphones blasting music in your ears, your parents were arguing loudly in the background; lightheaded. That how you felt.

Then all of a sudden darkness took over your sight.

* * *

'Mmm. Ah. Ah. Ah!' Kyungsoo sat up in a heavy sweat. He was in his- no a hospital room. What happened?

'Kyungsoo you're awake.'

'M-mom what happened?'

'You don't remember you fainted while walking down the hall.'

'___. Where's ___?'

'She's next door the firemen had to break into her room because she hadn't come out of her room in over a month. She was laying there on the bed looking lifeless.' his mother started crying, 'Everyone thought we lost her. Her other friends said she hadn't been coming to see them and for some reason, she was hanging in some abandoned building talking to some imaginary guy name Minseok. The police investigated, and her parents have been arrested on neglect since she was still seventeen at the time. We called you to tell you what happened and someone said that as you were walking down the hall, you fainted.'

'I shouldn't have left her. I shouldn't have left her!' he screamed tears lining his eyes.

'Honey, calm down, we had no way of knowing this would happen.'

'Still mom, I could have saved her, I should have been there for her when she needed me. But instead, I went away for some damn college credit!'

'Kyungsoo, please don't beat yourself up about this, it's not your fault.' 

The door opened, and a doctor walked into the room. 'Hello, Kyungsoo I'm doctor Jung I'm the attending doctor for your care. It seems that you'd fainted after hearing some shocking news. I want to update you and let you know you don't have a concussion nor is anything damaged so we will be releasing you today.' As soon as he finished his sentence the nurse walked in. ' Are you his nurse for today?' 

'Yes, I'm Michela.'

'Good you can go ahead and take his IV's out I will be releasing him today. I will go ahead and get the discharge ready.' The doctor walked out of the room, and the nurse prepared to his iv's out.

'Ms. Michela?'

'Yes?'

'Can I see my friend next door after you take the iv's out?'

'Sure.' Michela quickly removed the iv's and bandaged them up telling him that she would notify them when the discharge paperwork will be finished.

He hopped off the bed and walked out of the room with his mother behind him.

'Soo, it's this room.' she said pointing to the room to the right.

He walked in seeing various tubes connected to you — a couple of Iv's, a feeding tube, and a ventilator. He went to the side of the bed and held your hand.

'I'm so sorry ___, I should have stayed.' he whispered kissing your hand. 

He came to the hospital every day to see you. You were slowly getting better, the feeding tube was finally taken out and once you'd woken up the ventilator was eventually taken out so that you could breathe on your own. You still had the iv's, but that was for fluids. One afternoon as you sat in your hospital bed watching Cartoon Network, Kyungsoo came and brought you some broth; he sat down beside you and kissed your hand like he always did when he visited.

'Soo, why do you keep kissing my hand?'

'It's me expressing how I feel, how I'm happy that you are alive; that you didn't leave me. I told you before didn't I without you my life wouldn't be as interesting or fun.'

'I just felt lightheaded and fell asleep; I don't know how I ended up here though.'

'___, the lightheadedness you felt was the result of you not eating for a month combined with exhaustion. ___ you scared me. I thought I was going to lose you forever and that thought alone- it scared the hell out of me. I have beat myself up every day because I regret not taking you with me to Seoul. When you showed up at the airport without your bag, I should have known something was up and stayed. Why didn't you tell us that you needed the money for the ticket?'

'Because your parents have already given me so much and I felt like it would be too much to ask for more.'

'My mom loves you; my dad loves you. They love you so much that they want you to be their daughter-in-law. My mom talks about how pretty you are, how smart you are and how she wished the two of us would date. My parents love you as though you are their own daughter; they would give anything to you. The last time you couldn't go with us on the trip wasn't because we went to see family, it was because my mom was trying to make house arrangments so that we could stay together as roommates during college. She wanted it to be a graduation surprise. Listen ___, I've told you before, and I will tell you again, I'm in love with you. You are my world, and I hate seeing you hurt, I hate seeing you cry; it breaks my heart.' By the time he finished he was crying as he held onto your arm.

At that moment you cried with him. Not because you'd shut yourself off from the world but because you'd hurt the one person who truly mattered to you: Kyungsoo. As he cried and held on to you almost as if you were going to slip out of his grasps at any moment as if he'd wake up and this would all be a nightmare, and you'd be gone forever; you knew what you had to do. 

You needed to get help.

You never wanted to see him cry like this again to worry that you wouldn't be there when he woke up in the morning. You knew you loved Kyungsoo too but, you needed to learn how to love yourself first.

So you would get help; not for those around you but instead, for yourself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently Working on:
> 
> Jackson/Namjoon Fic(requested) [No title has been given yet]
> 
> Jimin/Jungkook Fic named Christmas Cheer
> 
> Look forward to updates!


	48. Confess (Jackson/Namjoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested (AO3)🔥🔥
> 
> Soulpunker58-I would like to have a Jackson Wang/Kim Namjoon fic. Where Jackson gradually starts to fall for him but RM never notices, and eventually Jackson gets sad and has an outburst and runs. Then basically RM is kind of floored and asks a friend, and they tell him he's an idiot bc it's obvious, and somehow they get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Angst/Fluff

\---

It was the little things. The little things that Namjoon did every day that never failed to put a smile on Jackson's face. From helping an older lady with her groceries, or taking his little sister out shopping for her birthday; even the way he held his chopsticks; yeah I know it's weird, but he loved the way Namjoon did the simplest things.

This feeling has built up in Jackson since the first day he met Namjoon.  

They were backstage at a concert and GOT7 had just finished performing. Everyone congratulated the members on their incredible performance, and the seven members thanked them as they walked back to their dressing room. He didn't think anything of it when he walked by the young man the first time. Just a simple blur of a person that passed him by several times actually but never really had a chance to speak. The second time, this encounter at a concert as well Jackson had an opportunity to talk to Namjoon.

_"Hey I'm Jackson from GOT7 it's a pleasure to meet you," Jackson said shaking the rapper's hand._

_"Hi. The pleasure's all mine. It looks like Jungkook as taken a liking to BamBam and Yugyeom." Namjoon said pointing in the direction of the three men who were giggling animatedly amongst themselves._

_"So it seems. Hey, you want to hang out later maybe have some drinks. I'll even bring along the rest of my group."_

_"Sure, just let me know when and I'll tell the guys."_

After that the rest was history. The two groups would hang out together with or without other group members. 

So it was on this particularly dreary rainy Sunday morning as Jackson's dog ran amuck in the living room toy in its mouth as it played by itself. That Jackson brushed a strand of cotton candy/ baby blue hair out of Namjoon's face and smiled. The younger male had fallen asleep on the couch midway during a movie, and Jackson didn't have the heart to wake him up. So he grabbed a pillow and one of his extra blankets and covered him up. Jackson placed a small peck on Namjoon's forehead earning a grumble in the form of _'Mom, just a few more minutes.'_

_Cute._

Jackson decided to make breakfast instead of serving his friend a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch; the least he could do is show off his fantastic cooking skills once in a while. 

The sizzling of bacon and the wonderful aromatic smell of freshly brewed coffee woke the sleeping giant from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he came to the simple conclusion that this was not his dorm room; it was Jackson's apartment. _"I must have fallen asleep during the movie last night."_ he thought to himself. Slowly he sat up, tossing the blanket to the side in the process. Jackson's dog lay in between Namjoon's feet curled up in a fluffy white ball. The rapper bent down and petted the furry animal before getting up and going to see what Jackson was cooking.

'Hey, what are you cooking?' Namjoon asked in a gruffly morning voice startling Jackson.

'Oh shit, you scared me! Good morning, I'm just cooking a simple breakfast go ahead and wash up. You know where everything is mostly; the extra toothbrushes are in the cabinet above the sink.' Jackson said turning his attention back on the food on the stove.

'Thank's man. I'll be back in a few.' Namjoon walked down the hall yawning as he made it to where Jackson kept all the towels before picking two up randomly and heading to the restroom to freshen up.

When he came back, Jackson had already set the table and was waiting for Namjoon to return.

'It looks delicious.' Namjoon said as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

'Thanks help yourself. I didn't know what you would like so I just fixed anything.'

'Oh man, it's no problem.' 

The two men sat in silence as they ate breakfast. Jackson casually snuck glances at his friend smiling at the small sounds of enjoyment with each bite of food he took.

\----

Jackson sat on his couch curled up in the blanket that previously occupied a sleeping Namjoon. How long had he harbored these feelings for his friend? How long has he yearned for those feelings to be returned? Too long. He wasn't going to cry. Why should he if he hasn't even told him how he feels. He needed to get over this. Tears run down Jackson's face as he slowly laid down on the pillow that too was previously occupied by Namjoon; the scent of cucumber slowly lulled Jackson to sleep.

Months have passed since the two of them got together and hung out. Namjoon being ever the busy bee that he was and always overseas. While Jackson and his group were preparing for their comeback, sometimes one would call the other, but the conversations were always brief and not much to be said. One night while Got7 was doing an overseas tour JB suggested that they all have a little fun and invite some ladies to party. After a while, things started to lull down, and everyone went back to their respective rooms with a companion.

Jackson too had someone to enjoy the night. The woman(Mina) was beautiful with light brown eyes and killer long legs. She was everything that he wanted at that moment.

Right?

Wrong.

Tounges tangled and clothes came off spread across the room in a mess. Mina caressed Jackson's body as if he were her lover even if it were for a moment. Slowly she went down engulfing him into her mouth; teasing, sucking, licking. He held her head thrusting into her mouth. He was close, one look from her and all he could see was Namjoon's face, and at that moment he screamed, 'Namjoon I'm coming!' 

Mina, pissed, gathered her clothes and left leaving a confused Jackson behind. Why? Why had he seen Namjoon's face instead? Why had he called out for him instead of the woman he had been with previously. A knock on the door wakes Jackson out of his confused state, and he gets up to answer it. 

'Mark, what's going on?' 

'Well, I just came by to see if you were okay. I went to grab a bucket of ice, and I saw Mina leaving in a fury. Want to tell me what happened?'

'Sure come in.' He let Mark inside the room, and the two sat down on the bed; Jackson with his head in his hands.

'I fucked up.' Jackson started.

'Well, that's obvious.'

'No like I really fucked up bad. I called out another person's name while she was giving me head.'

'Let me guess, was it Namjoon.'

'Yeah.'

'You're going to have to tell him.'

'Tell him what that I was getting head one day and screamed out your name as I was coming. No not happening.'

'Not that, tell him that you like him. You've been pining for the man for over two years don't you think its time to stop.'

'I don't know. Namjoon probably doesn't even like me in that way.'

'Well, sitting here crying about it won't get you anywhere Jackson. You need to be upfront with Namjoon. Besides, you never know he might actually like you back.'

'Yeah if you say so.'

'Give it chance Jackson.' that was the last thing Mark said before taking his leave and leaving Jackson alone with his thoughts.

It had been two weeks since the hotel conversation with Mark, and as much as Jackson wanted to tell Namjoon that he liked him, he was in all honesty fucking terrified. 

He didn't know how the other would react. Would Namjoon get angry? Would he kindly reject him? Could this change their friendship? Well, that would be a bit obvious, but the one thing for sure he didn't want would be for Namjoon to dislike him and shy away from him. That alone would break him. Jackson lay on his bed curled up in a ball wrapped up in random thoughts when a text grabbed his attention.

**Namjoon:** Hey Jackson want to hang out. I have a bit of free time.

Jackson stared at the bright screen contrast to his dark room. He slowly typed a response before closing his eyes.

**Jackson:** Sure. You can come over in an hour.

_He needed to get up._

_He needed to get over this._

_He needed to tell Namjoon how he honestly felt._

_He needed...to run away._

With shaky hands and a new stream of tears in his eyes, he called Mark; he needed someone to tell him what he already knew. 

_"Hel-"_

'I-I can't do it, Mark, I just can't.'

_"Woah, Woah, Woah, calm down Jackson what's going on? Tell me what happened."_

'He's coming over in an hour, but I don't think I can do it. I love him so much that I would be torn if he hated me.'

_"Jackson just calm down. Namjoon won't hate you, but you need to tell him and not run away."_

'But how do you know? How do I know? I...I got to go. Bye Mark.'

_"No, wait, Jackson, don't-"_ Jackson hung up the phone and got off the bed grabbing his keys and wallet before leaving his apartment.

\-----

An hour later Namjoon steps off the elevator and walks towards Jackson's door. He rings the doorbell and waits to be let inside. 

_Three minutes._

Three minutes have passed since he initially rung the doorbell. _"Maybe he's in the restroom,"_ Namjoon thought as he rung the doorbell once more and knocking just in case he really was in the bathroom.

_Six minutes._

In total, he'd been standing outside for six minutes. He decides to call him instead to make sure something last minute didn't come up the reason why he's not answering the door. 

_No luck._

The phone goes immediately to voice mail. 

'I wonder what's going on.' he says calling Mark this time to see if maybe they got called into the office.

'Mark, hey, it's Namjoon-'

_"I can't get ahold of Jackson!"_ Mark said in a panic.

'Wait what do you mean? He's not at the office cause he's not home.'

_"Namjoon, if he were here at the office I-everyone here wouldn't be in a panic to try and find him. He turned his phone off so we can't even use GPS to find him."_

'What happened?'

_"He ran away."_

'Wait, why did he run away is he stressed about the comeback?'

_"Oh my gosh. You know this won't help find Jackson and don't take offense but, Namjoon you're an idiot."_

'Wait how the hell am I an idiot?'

_"Jackson has been in love with you for over two years. You really think that all this time with him hanging off of you that it was friendly hugs. Or when he was flirting with you, it was just for laughs. Jackson has been vying for your attention this whole time. Jackson's so in love with you that he's afraid of what you would say to him if he confessed to you; so he decided to run away instead."_

'But, why didn't he just say something?'

_"Because he was afraid you would become distant and that alone would hurt him more than you rejecting him."_

Namjoon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'I'll help look for him. I'll call you when I find him.' Namjoon hung up the phone and ran back towards the elevator.

\----

Jackson sat amongst the trees on a bench in an almost deserted park. A cool breeze blowing by as he stared mindlessly out in the distance. 

_What was he doing here?_

_Why did he run away like an idiot?_

_Why is he so afraid to tell Namjoon that he likes him?_

All of these thoughts consumed him until he curled up into a ball and laid down on the bench. Tears streamed down his face. Jackson was doing this a lot lately: crying. He was getting sick of it, but still, he was too scared to do anything about it.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to take a nap only to be jolted back awake when a hand came crashing down on his shoulder. Jackson opened his eyes to find a pissed Namjoon glaring down at him.

'I have been looking for you all fucking day. Your group, your friends, your manager they all have been trying to find you. Do you know I just got off the phone with JB? I had to convince him not to put in a missing person report for you. And here I find you napping on a bench in the freezing cold. Jackson, it's twenty-six degrees outside [-3.33C] do you want to catch the flu? Are you trying to catch pneumonia and an upper respiratory infection all in one day? You come out here and start crying in the damn cold Jackson, not at home where if you wanted too you could easily lock me out and pretend not to be home while staying in bed, but you come out in the damn cold with no coat, or jacket what so ever. You know what right now isn't the time we are going to your job, and you will apologize for scaring the hell out of everyone who cares about you and then we will go back to your house you will get warm, and we will talk about what is on your heart. Let's go.' That was the last thing Namjoon said before pulling Jackson up off of the bench and wrapping a jacket over the rapper and escorting him to his car.

\-----

Almost forty-five minutes later the two men sat inside Jackson's apartment holding cups of hot chocolate neither daring to say the first word. Jackson had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders while Namjoon distracted himself by playing with Jackson's dog.  "It's either now or never," Jackson thought sitting his cup down on the coffee table in front of them.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Namjoon said not yet looking at his friend.

'Because I was scared of what you would think. I mean you may think it's flattering, but it could not be what you're interested in, and honestly, I don't want to force you to like me in that way if you're not into it. That would be wrong.'

'I do appreciate your thought but, if it were going to pain you like this, I would rather you just had been upfront with me in the first place. I don't like being called an idiot just because I don't know someone has feelings for me.'

'You're not an idiot. Who called you an idiot?'

'Mark.'

'I'll pummel him and turn him into zombie cat food.' The two laughed at the attempt to lighten the mood before Namjoon spoke again.

'Maybe he's right though. I just thought all this time you were just joking with me and that this was your way of showing friendship.'

'Namjoon you're not an idiot for not noticing you just weren't paying attention that's all. I mean at first it was just me showing my need to be closer to you as a friend, and then it developed into something else: love.'

'I'm willing to give it a try, to be in a relationship with you but, I've never been with a man before so I don't know, you know other than through things I read and heard about, what to do in said department. Is there like a top and bottom thing? Am I the "woman" or the "man"?'

'From what I've heard there is no such thing as "top" or "bottom" or "man and woman" positions you just go by how you feel at the time. If you want to on top then that's cool if you want me to be on top that's fine too. Also, I've never been with a man either, you'd be my first as well. But for now, let's just start off at the elementary level and hold hands. We will worry about the other stuff later.'

'Okay.' 

Jackson scooted closer to Namjoon and linked their hands together. Jackson's a bit colder than Namjoon's. The two sat in silence looking at their feet and the dog as it ran around by itself. 

'So are you okay with having a boyfriend that works all the time and is always traveling?'

'I wouldn't have it any other way. You will always have something interesting to say when we meet. Are you okay with a boyfriend who tries his best at rapping?' Jackson said with a smile.

'Seriously, you're still on that?' Namjoon said laughing.

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding.' Jackson said, and the two shared a laugh as Jackson leaned his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

'Namjoon?'

'Yeah, Jackson?'

'I've got a confession to make.'

'What's that?'

'I like you.'

'Mm, I know.'

'Will you go out with me?'

'Yes.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always open. I hope all of you are enjoying the collection so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated.  
> Requests are always open.


End file.
